


Akito and Emi's Adventures of Neopets

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the distant future, Akito is hoping to propose to the girl of his dreams: Emi Ketchum. However, at the same time, Drell has plans for them to go on a mission in a fantastical world known as Neopia where they meet a lupe who aspires to become a knight of Meridell Acres named Tor and an arcara girl named Roberta and must face against The Darkest Fairy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a distant future for everyone, but especially the Fudo siblings. Akito was about to have one of the biggest adventures of his life, but right now, he was having an internal struggle with a certain someone who was very important and made a difference in his life.

"Just say 'Will you marry me, Emi?'," Estelle told her twin brother. "It's that easy."

"But what if she says no?" Akito panicked about the girl he had known since he was only a seven-year-old.

"Oh, come on, why would she say no?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah... You're right..." Akito agreed.

"Why don't you practice tonight and try tomorrow?" Estelle suggested. "It's the anniversary of your first real date."

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Akito smiled.

Estelle smiled back.

"Fudo Twin powers activate!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"Shape of: A thankful brother!" Akito held out his arms.

"Form of: A hugging sister!" Estelle did the same.

The two then shared a hug and laughed together as they acted like the Wonder Twins from the Super Friends.

"That's always fun." Estelle smiled.

"You guys are so weird..." Vincent muttered to his twin siblings.

"Twin Powers!" Akito and Estelle stuck their tongues out.

Vincent rolled his eyes and walked off. Akito soon started to have a vision.

"Vision Time." Estelle noticed.

Akito nodded as he then blinked while having the vision to see what it was all about, though he saw a place he had never seen or heard of before.

'This looks interesting.' Akito thought to himself.

There appeared to be a yellow wolf-like creature who was like a knight in armor as he was going to help someone who looked like a blue cat. They both seemed to be up against a very evil and dark-looking fairy who looked more like a vampire.

"Who's that?" Akito wondered. "Looks darker than Thorn and her band back in Oakhaven."

The evil, dark-looking fairy seemed to have sent a chill down his spine.

"She's worse than Aunt Cherry..." Akito frowned as he felt very scared and overwhelmed by the evil fairy. "She can't be from Anti-Fairy World, could she?" He saw that the evil and dark-looking fairy didn't have a dark crown floating over her head. She did have bat wings though, but since she didn't have a black crown, it meant that she wasn't an anti-fairy like Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Wanda and even their baby, Foop.

"Who is that?" Akito wondered as he didn't like this dark fairy.

The evil dark-looking fairy seemed to be as big as his mother.

"MOM!" Akito cried out.

Mo soon rushed over with a First Aid Kit. "Mommy's coming!"

"I don't like this, make it stop!" Akito begged as he didn't like this vision. "Who are these weird creatures and what is this strange place?! It looks like the boat ride in Willy Wonka's factory!"

A new fairy at the same size, only much nicer looking, soon appeared. Akito looked like he was having a breakdown until the fairy came and he settled down a little. The fairy seemed a lot like Princess Celestia, Cadence, and Flurry Heart in gentleness, kindness, and color scheme with violet and baby blues and hints of pure white.

"W-Who are you?" Akito asked.

"Hello, my child," The fairy greeted. "I am Queen Fyrona."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness." Akito said as he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you too," Queen Fyrona smiled. "You seem like such a treasured and helpful soul."

"So, mind telling me why my vision powers showed whatever was going on?" Akito asked her.

"Ah, that's right," Queen Fyrona replied. "You're not of my world. You also must've seen The Darkest Fairy. She was to be imprisoned by Jerdana's Orb."

"I guess she must be evil then." Akito concluded.

"Very much so," Queen Fyrona nodded. "I just had to take care of her before she destroyed our world of Neopia."

"Then my vision power must be warning me that she's going to be able to break herself out." Akito said.

"That sounds very likely." Queen Fyrona nodded.

"How can I get there?" Akito asked.

"There must be some way for your to teleport there such as with magic." Queen Fyorna replied.

"That sounds like a good plan-Oh, wait, I'm going to propose to my girlfriend Emi tomorrow." Akito said.

"Please don't take too long, I sense goodness in your soul." Queen Fyrona replied.

Akito sighed before bowing. "I'll try, Your Majesty." His eyes soon stopped glowing.

Drell came over and looked him dead in the eyes. Akito gasped since he didn't know that Drell was there and fell backward.

"He must've seen something intense." Drell said to a very worried Mo and Atticus who was sure it was nothing too serious.

"I did, I saw an evil fairy in my vision in a place called Neopia." Akito said.

"Oh, my," Drell gasped. "He saw The Darkest Fairy."

"You know her?" Akito and Atticus asked.

"I used to date her when Hilda and I weren't on speaking terms before we got married." Drell explained nervously.

"So, did you see her when she was imprisoned?" Akito asked.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought. "That must've been sometime after we broke up before I started seeing Ursula and Morgana's mother."

"Alright, so then me and Emi need to get there right away." Akito said.

"Aww... Do you want Emi to go with you?" Drell cooed.

"Yeah..." Akito blushed. "Could she come too, Drell?"

"Well..." Drell paused for a moment with a small teasing smirk.

"Neopia could be the perfect place for him to propose to her." Estelle whispered to Drell.

"Yes, it's quite a peaceful environment," Drell whispered back. "Um... Whenever Dr. Sloth isn't around that is," he then cleared his throat and spoke louder to Akito. "Very well, Akito, you can bring Emi with you, and I'm sure the Neopets will love her due to her strong connection with Pokemon."

"Thank you, Drell!" Akito smiled as he hugged him tightly.

Drell smiled back before wincing. "Okay, please let go now..."

Akito giggled and then let go before looking curious. "Ooh... I feel strange... Like I have butterflies in my stomach about seeing Emi tomorrow."

"That's normal," Atticus smiled. "I felt the same way when I was about to ask your mother to marry me."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled back to their kids.

"You don't think it's too early, do you?" Akito asked as he looked at the ring he got for Emi. "I really feel like I've been in love with Emi since the moment I first laid eyes on her."

"You know your father proposed to me at the age you are now." Mo said.

"He did?" Akito asked before turning to Atticus. "You did?"

"Yeah, don't you remember that story I told you about our prom before graduation?" Atticus smiled.

"So it's destiny." Akito remarked.

"Yeah, besides the prom part." Atticus said.

"Well, that's true..." Akito replied. "Thanks, Mom... Thanks, Dad."

"Let's see the ring then." Atticus smiled.

Akito smiled back and then took out the tiny black box and opened the ring to show his parents. It was silver with white sparkles and the gem appeared to be like a Pokeball with silver at the bottom with shimmering ruby at the top.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Mo smiled.

"Where did you get this, son?" Atticus asked.

"I... I made it..." Akito smiled bashfully and shuffled his feet. "Uncle Sombra taught me how when he made a ring for Princess Celestia."

"Yep, definitely fate." Atticus said.

Akito smiled bashfully as he then put the ring back. "I know she'll love it."

Atticus and Mo nodded in agreement about that.

"Alright, let's do it." Akito said to Drell.

Drell nodded to that. "All right... But first..." he then said before looking to the family. "Who wants to try my famous pot roast?"

"Didn't you used to make that for Hilda when you'd be late for your dates?" Atticus smirked.

"Don't judge me!" Drell replied. "But yes..."

"Okay." Mo said.

Drell then used his magic to make all of them dinner.

"Mm." Estelle smiled.

"Bon appetite." Drell smiled, using a cheesy French accent.

"Oh, my baby's getting married," Mo smiled tearfully to Akito. "And Emi is such a lovely girl."

"I knew that they were meant to be; I'm so glad I made that storm blow him, Estelle, and Felicity into the Orange Islands." Drell said before covering his mouth.

"WHAT?!" The others asked.

"Oh, I think Hilda's calling me..." Drell smiled nervously. "I'll see you guys in Neopia," He soon got grabbed by Atticus stopping him from leaving. "Saw that coming." He muttered in misfortune.

"So, Drell, what's this about the Orange Islands?" Atticus firmly asked the warlock.

"Um..." Drell gulped.

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"Aw, all right..." Drell gave in. "I thought you guys could use a little more excitement, and I thought, 'Hey, Pokemon are great companions, why not let the kids meet some?', so I then got you guys to the Orange Islands where you met Ash and Emi Ketchum. I didn't think it would work the way it did, I thought you'd get your very own Pokemon so you could all know what they were, but once I saw Akito and Emi together, it reminded me of when I first met Hilda and I thought they were so cute together that I had to let you all become friends!"

"Well, thanks." Akito smiled.

"You're welcome," Drell smiled back. "You guys just looked so cute together when you first met. I haven't seen a more adorable moment within the Pokemon world than Ash's Pikachu and Buneary from... Uh... Misty... May...?" he then looked puzzled. "Ash's had so many female companions over the years... Which one had Buneary besides Connie and Atlas's daughter?"

"Dawn." Estelle reminded him.

"Dawn, that was it!" Drell then remembered and snapped his fingers, though not in a magical way so nothing happened. "Yeah, that was kinda cute when Buneary got so nervous around Pikachu, it was like puppy love, or should I say Pokemon Love?"

"We always thought it was cute too." Estelle smiled.

Soon enough, everyone sat down together to eat. Felicity soon came over with help with her English homework and of course, she knew she could count on her cousins to help her.

"I'm sorry, guys, some English words still confuse me." Felicity told them.

"Ah, it's no problem," Akito replied. "Just a good thing you came when you did, you might've missed us tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Felicity asked.

"We're going to a place called Neopia." Akito replied.

"Neopia?" Felicity repeated.

"We don't know what it is, but we're gonna find out," Estelle said. "Akito says though there are strange creatures though he hasn't seen before."

"Uh, I'm afraid only Akito and Emi can go there, but after the Darkest Fairy is defeated, then we can join them." Drell said.

"You mean we can't go too?" Estelle pouted.

"Sorry, kids," Drell replied. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun though, especially Meridell. I hope you guys enjoy it, it'll be a lot like your Grandpa Patrick and mine's childhood of when we were friends with Princess Fiona's cousin, Arthur."

"I'm sure it will be fun too." Akito said.

Estelle pouted as she would be left out, though on the other hand, Akito and Emi would have some privacy and Akito could pop the question to the girl of his dreams.

"I'm sure you'll love it there." Drell insisted.

"I never get to have adventures." Felicity pouted.

"Yes, you have." Drell said.

Felicity looked up at him.

"I'll let you spend a little more time at home tonight, but tomorrow, bright and early." Drell told Akito.

"Yes, sir." Akito replied as he made sure his ring for Emi would be safe.

"Great." Drell said.

"I have so many butterflies in my stomach..." Akito said as he hugged himself. "I'm so nervous about proposing to Emi, I mean, we've known each other since we were seven and now we're practically adults!"

"That's just how men feel when they're going to propose to the woman they love." Drell said.

"Yeah..." Akito replied. "I mean, my hands are even sweaty and my heart feels like it's beating in my head."

"Yep," Drell said. "Totally understandable feeling."

Akito smiled bashfully before yawning. Drell patted him on the head and let him get some sleep. Akito smiled as he then lay down in bed, he looked to the framed photo of Emi next to his ring before his eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep, and where soon, the next day would come.

Akito's alarm clock went off. Akito groaned and turned it off before getting ready for the day and emailed Emi to have her come right over as he would hold the ring in secret until the right moment since it was the anniversary of their first real date and the perfect day to ask her to marry him. After about two hours passed, the doorbell rang.

"Could someone get that?!" Akito asked as he was freshening up. "I'm not ready yet!"

Mo wiped her hands with a towel and opened the door after she just finished washing the dishes, and where that she saw that it was Emi. "Oh, hello, Emi, dear, come on in." The woman of the house smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fudo," Emi smiled back as she stepped into the house. "Where's Akito?"

"He's just upstairs, he should be down soon." Mo smiled to her.

And where she was right as Akito was soon ready. Scruffy was asleep on Akito's bed.

"Wish me luck, boy," Akito smiled as he hugged his pet dog. "Today's the day mine and Emi's lives will change for the better." He soon left the room and went downstairs.

Scruffy smiled before going back to sleep.

"Hello, Emi." Akito smiled as he bowed to his girlfriend.

"Good day, Akito." Emi smiled back with a curtsy.

"So, shall we go?" Akito asked.

"Let's." Emi smiled.

The two then linked arms and went off together.

"Goodbye, Akito, have fun!" Mo called out.

"Goodbye, Mom!" Akito called back with a smile. "And take care while we're gone!"

"We will!" Mo smiled.

Drell soon took out magic powder to send Akito and Emi into Neopia.

"It's a lovely day..." Akito told Emi before he picked a flower and held it out to her. "For such a lovely person in my life."

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

Akito then put the flower in her hair. "Together, we ran through the meadow and fell into the flowers laughing together... We told each other our own hopes and dreams..." he told her in an enchanting voice as he took her hands. "You taught me how to be myself when no one else could."

Emi smiled as that was enchanting.

"The waters..." Akito put his hand in the lake before taking it back out as it dripped. "We first met when I was almost drowning."

"You were fine, I didn't know who you were, but I was worried." Emi smiled as that was how they first met.

"Alright, I've got the spell." Drell said.

Akito and Emi glared slightly as their date was interrupted.

"Let's go, people!" Drell replied as he showed the spell and was about to recite it. He soon saw that he interrupted them. He smiled sheepishly and dashed off.

"You were saying?" Emi asked Akito.

"Uh... Well... You're just an amazing girl..." Akito smiled bashfully. "The feelings you make me feel are indescribable."

Emi smiled from her heart as that was touching.

"You make me have Ninjasks dance in my stomach..." Akito continued. "You make me wanna save you and be as brave as a Shaymin. You make me feel as strong as a Machoke. Emi... I love you and if I could spend every day of the rest of my life with you, I would be as happy as a Pichu on an adventure..." he then reached into his pocket before getting down on one knee.

Emi gasped and gushed with tears in her eyes once she saw where this was going.

"Emi Ketchum, will you marry me?" Akito asked with a smile as he opened the ring box to show the ring.

"Oh... Akito..." Emi smiled back with tears in her eyes. "Yes... Yes, I will marry you!"

Akito soon smiled and placed the ring on Emi's middle finger of her right hand. Emi giggled and squealed before grabbing him into a big kiss on the lips. Akito smiled back as he kissed her right back and they both fell into the water together, but they coughed and laughed as this was the best date of their lives. Drell was happy for Akito and Emi. The two came out of the water and dried each other off.

"Oh, Akito, what a perfect ring," Emi smiled. "Where in the world did you get it?"

"I made it myself." Akito replied.

"That's amazing." Emi smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Akito blushed while shuffling his feet against the grass.

They were about to kiss again only to remember the second reason why they were there. Drell tapped his foot impatiently to the young couple.

"Oh, right." Akito and Emi smiled sheepishly.

"Ready to go then?" Drell asked.

"Yes, Drell," Emi sighed. "Take us to where we need to go."

Drell nodded as he took the magic powder out of the bag and blew it on them to take them to a land far away from their very own, and where it worked as they were transported.

"Ah... Young love..." Drell smiled. "Just as precious as Phineas and Isabella." He soon saw that he had used a magic powder that would transport Akito and Emi to two different places in Neopia. "Oops..." He said before darting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito opened his eyes before looking around. "This looks like the Middle Ages..." He said to himself from the setting and even his clothes now looked like it, but he still had his trademark bandanna. He began to take a look around the area he was in to notice that Emi wasn't with him. "Emi?" He called out for his now fiancée. "Are you there?"

The only response was an echo. He began to panic as he didn't know where she was.

Akito frowned as he walked around to find his beloved. "Emi...?" He asked wearily as he felt sad without her now before he looked up and saw kids playing with an older yellow wolf with sticks like they were in a sword fight. He soon remembered the older yellow wolf in his vision.

The wolf laughed as he fought against the bad guy which was just a little wolf girl in a mask, pretending to be the bad guy of the game with her friends.

Akito knew that finding his soon to be wife was important, but their mission was important too. "I'll find you soon." He whispered as he took out a picture of Emi before stroking it as he came to interact with the wolves.

"Argh!" The little girl wolf growled. "I will tear your gizzard out like a Korbat! Meridell will be mine! Mwahhahahaaha!"

"Oh, no!" The kids cried out.

"No, Lord Darigan," The older wolf boy glared as he fought the little wolf girl. "You will fall to the fight of the defenders of Meridell!"

"Yay!" The kids then cheered for him before running.

Akito saw that this was entertaining. The older wolf soon won the battle and made the little wolf girl trip and fall with her mask flying off. He then smiled down to her before helping her up which made Akito conclude that they had to be siblings.

"Hmph!" The little wolf girl huffed to him as she took the mask. "Next time, you get to play Darigan!"

Akito chuckled to this. The children seemed to notice this. Everyone then looked over. Akito gasped and ducked down.

"Who are you and why are you on my family's farm?" The wolf boy glared as Akito was a trespasser. "Are you a spy?"

"No, I'm just a visitor here!" Akito replied. "My name is Akito and I don't mean anyone any harm!"

"Really?" The wolf boy asked.

"Yeah..." Akito replied before he helped himself up and looked around before frowning with a sigh. "Emi's not here either..."

"Emi?" The wolf boy asked.

"Uh... Never mind..." Akito sighed in defeat. "So, this is Neopia?"

"Yeah, but this village is known as Meridell Acres." The wolf boy replied.

"Well, that's great." Akito said.

"You'd think he's never been in Neopia before." The wolf girl giggled.

"So, um, who are you guys?" Akito asked the wolf siblings.

"I'm Tormund, but you can call me Tor," The wolf boy replied. "And this is my little sister, Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you both." Akito said.

"Tor, is it true?" A dragon-like kid asked.

"Yeah, is it?" Another kid who looked like a dog with antennae added.

"Are you gonna be a knight?" The dragon kid asked.

"Well, I don't wanna brag, but..." Tor replied before leaning on a fence which made him fall and it opened to release the animals inside and they went and got loose.

"Uh, what are those?" Akito asked.

"My Whinnies!" Lucy cried out before glaring at her big brother. "Tor, Mom is gonna kill you!"

Once Tor saw that the fence was totally empty, Lucy's friends ran off so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Shouldn't we help him get all of the Whinnies back where they belong?" Akito asked Lucy's friends.

"Uh, I gotta go." A cat-like girl with antennae replied.

"Yeah, homework to do!" The dragon-like boy added.

"Come on," Akito folded his arms at them. "You should help your friends in need so Tor doesn't get in trouble."

Unfortunately, Lucy's friends had still left.

Akito sighed and face-palmed. "I'll help you, Tor."

"Really?" Tor smiled. "Wow, thanks."

"What're friends for?" Akito smiled back.

"Even though we've just met?" Tor smiled back.

"I'm always there for a friend in need." Akito smiled.

Tor smiled back before they went to help get the Whinnies back into the fence before his and Lucy's mother would find out. The Whinnes seemed skittish and not that easy to catch.

"Come here, uh, Whinnies!" Akito called out as he chased after the creatures to put them back into the fence.

"Be gentle, they're very delicate." Tor advised.

"I'll try." Akito said.

Tor nodded. Both did their best to put the Whinnies back before Tor's parents would notice while Lucy just stood there like it wasn't her fault. Soon enough, they got the Whinnies back where they were before.

"Phew!" Akito wiped his forehead and then shook hands with Tor with a smile and he smiled back to him.

"Whew, I thought you'd blown it for sure," Lucy told her big brother. "Hope Mum didn't see."

"TORMUND!" A female voice soon called out.

"Ooh, busted~" Lucy giggled. "You'd better go talk to Mum."

"We better go see what she wants." Akito said.

Tor sighed as he soon went with Akito to the garden to see what his and Lucy's mother had wanted.

"Tormund, I need you to fetch some water," The wolf mother told her son. "Go grab the pail sitting on the porch," She soon saw Akito next to Tor. "Oh, who is this now?"

"This is my new friend... Um..." Tor replied.

"Akito." Akito said once he realized he never gave his name to his new friend.

"Right, Akito." Tor nodded quickly.

"Well, then maybe your new friend can help you with getting the water." Tor's mother said.

"I don't mind, ma'am." Akito replied.

Tor's mother smiled as she catered to the garden as the boys went off to fetch some water.

"A pail shouldn't be that hard to find." Akito said.

"I hope the water pump doesn't blow up again." Tor said after he got the bucket and led Akito to the water pump by the barn.

"Again?" Akito asked. "I... I don't think I wanna know."

"You don't." Tor said.

Tor placed the bucket to the water pump and it began to fill up.

"That wasn't so hard." Akito smiled.

After getting the water, they soon brought it back to Tor's mother. As soon as they walked off, the water pump broke down.

"Whoops," Tor muttered. "The pump is broken, but at least our bucket is full of water."

"Uhh... Yeah..." Akito blinked uneasily on the way back to Tor's mother. "I'm sure your mother will understand."

"Thank you for the water, boys," Tor's mother says as she collected the bucket from her son and his new friend. "I heard the explosion, let me guess: the pump's broken again?"

"How'd you guess?" Akito asked.

"It happens a lot..." Tor's mother sighed out of frustration. "Tor, go find your father and tell him he'd better fix it for good this time or he's sleeping in the barn again."

"Do you know where we might be able to find him?" Akito asked.

"I'd recommend the barn." Tor's mother suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito said.

They soon went into the barn as the mother tended to their garden and soon spotted Tor's father.

"Uh, hello, sir." Akito greeted.

"Ah, hello there, who is this?" Tor's father asked.

"Dad, this is my new friend, Akito," Tor replied. "Also, Mom wants you to see about the water pump?"

"Again?" Tor's father sighed. "All right, let me see what I can do."

They then came to the water pump.

"This should be simple enough to fix," Tor's father replied before humming. "Hmm... Where did I put my pliers?"

"Is it in the barn?" Akito asked.

"Ah, yes, I remember now," Tor's father replied. "At the top of the barn next to the weather vane."

"I'll get it." Akito said.

"Okay." Tor replied.

"Nice boy." Tor's father smiled about Akito.

Akito soon flew up to the top of the barn. Tor and his father gasped slightly.

Akito grabbed a hold of the pliers and flew back down and held them out to Tor's father. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks..." Tor's father replied in shock.

Akito smiled sheepishly as he didn't tell them he had powers before he had flew off to get the pliers. Tor's father soon began to fix the water pump with the pliers, and where for him, it was easy since he had fixed it many times before.

"There!" Tor's father smiled to his son. "That should make your mum proud! I've got to finish up a few repairs and then I've got a special job for you, Tor."

"A special job," Akito smiled to Tor. "I wonder what it could be?"

"So, where are you from anyway, kid?" Tor asked Akito. "You don't seem to be from Meridell Acres."

"Um, would you believe that I was from a world called 'Earth'?" Akito asked.

"Earth?" Tor asked.

"Yeah, it's the third planet from the sun," Akito tried to explain. "I was with my girlfriend... I asked her to marry me... And suddenly, we were here..."

"Hmm... If you both were brought here, then that must mean you're destined to do something here." Tor said.

"Only trouble is, I don't know where she is..." Akito frowned about Emi.

"Hmm... Maybe you two got separated." Tor guessed.

"I just miss her..." Akito sighed. "Then I met you wolves."

"Wolves?" Tor replied. "Oh, we're not wolves, we're Lupes."

"Lupe?" Akito repeated. "Oh... I guess creatures in this world are different... That explains your sister's friends."

"I guess creatures on your world are much different than creatures here." Tor said.

"I guess so..." Akito replied. "I have a lot to learn."

"So it seems." Tor nodded to him.

"So, should we go inside?" Akito asked.

"Come on then." Tor allowed him to come in with him.

Akito followed after, he tried not to worry about Emi too much.

Tor's father stared at the fireplace as he waited to have a talk with his son about something very important, and where the boys soon got inside.

"Tor, I've got something for you to do, something important," Tor's father told his son. "I want you to deliver a package."

"Over to Farmer Addison's again?" Tor complained.

"No, this one goes to Meridell." Tor's father replied about the kingdom.

"To Meridell?" Tor asked as his eyes lit up. "To the castle?"

"I know you're excited, but there's a few things you need to know about before you go." Tor's father told his son.

"Like what?" Akito asked.

"The road to Meridell is a long one, boys, and it's not safe," Tor's father advised. "You'll need something to guard that package with. This is the key to the chest upstairs. In it is the sword I had when I was young, be careful with it, Tor, it is not a toy. It carries with it great responsibility. Do you understand what that means?"

"It's like being a knight fighting off against injustice and evil." Tor said.

"That's part of it for sure," Tor's father replied. "But knights follow a code. A code of chivalry."

"They defend the weak, they don't lie, and always keep their word?" Akito asked based on what Shining Armor taught him when Atticus worked in the Canterlot Royal Guard.

"Exactly." Tor's father nodded to him.

"Thank you, Uncle Shining Armor." Akito whispered to himself with a smile.

"Do you understand, son?" Tot's father asked.

"Yes, sir." Tor nodded.

"Then go, boys," Tor's father replied as he handed them the key. "This package won't deliver itself."

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

They were then going off to deliver the package for Tor's father, but before anything, they had to go up to Tor's father's room to unlock where his sword was. Akito hummed The Legend of Zelda music as the opened the trunk and Tor took out his fsther's sword.

"Alright, now, let's get going." Akito said.

"Right." Tor agreed as he took the sword.

"'Property of Hubert Ellis'," Akito saw the inscription on the way down as they were on their way to the kingdom of Meridell. "That must be your dad's name."

"It is." Tor nodded on the way downstairs.

"It might be a wooden sword, but we must use it responsibly like my own father's Elements of Harmony sword." Akito replied maturely.

"Do you have it with you?" Tor asked.

"I don't think so..." Akito replied before he saw that he had his backpack on. "My backpack!" he then called out and took it off, there was a note with it and he opened it up to see what it said. "'You never know what you might need on a new journey away from home - D'," he read aloud before reaching into the bag and took out his father's Elements of Harmony sword. "The sword!"

"Wow, that's way cooler!" Tor beamed about Akito's father's sword being cooler than his own.

"It might be cooler, but any sword can be useful." Akito said.

"Well, all right," Tor replied. "Now, let's go... Off to Meridell!"

They soon went to leave to deliver the package while Lucy jumped on a bed and stayed home with her and Tor's parents.

"Here we go." Akito said.

"Be careful with that wooden sword, son," Hubert warned Tor. "It's not a toy. Only use it to defend yourself or those in need. All right, now here's the package." he then handed the boys the package to deliver.

"Thank you, sir," Akito replied as he carried the package after putting the sword back into his backpack for safekeeping. "Um... Where do you need us to drop this off in Meridell exactly?"

"You'll need to take it to the Army Recruitment Center in Meridell village," Hubert replied. "Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

"Be careful, Tormund!" Tor's mother called out. "I don't want you to get hurt with that thing! Keep a look out for bandits! If you meet one, just give them what they want and get away!"

Tor and Akito soon left the home as Tor's family waved them off.


	3. Chapter 3

As they traveled, they saw two bandits with a blue salamander.

"Tor, call it a hunch, but I think we've got company." Akito told his newest friend.

"I think you're right." Tor agreed.

And, of course, they were right.

"Hey!" One bandit laughed. "How's about you give us something?"

"Yeah, you gots to have something good." Another added before impishly scratching his head.

"Right, what's in your begging bowls, I wonder?" A third bandit replied as they taunted the blue salamander.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Akito glared at the bandits.

The bandits soon glared to Akito and Tor. Akito soon brought out his sword as Tor held his father's wooden sword. The two soon fought against the bandits to protect the blue salamander beggar man, and where after fighting the bandits for a while, the bandits were soon defeated.

"Thank you!" The blue salamander told them in high gratitude. "I mean, really thank you! It's about time someone showed those bandits a thing or two. You deserve a little something for your efforts."

Akito was about to object.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Tor told the beggar. "A true knight-"

"Knows when to accept a modest gift," The blue salamander replied before taking out two amulets, one was blue and one was red. "For your trouble, here... It might not look like much, but there's more to it that meets the eye. Remember to never take them off, they're very special pieces."

"Um, alright, if you say so." Akito said.

Tor and Akito then wore the amulets as Tor took the blue one and Akito took the red one which made him think of Emi even more.

"My young friends, let me tell you something that may come in handy during your journey," The beggar advised. "Have you noticed these magical motes before?"

Akito merely shrugged.

"They appear in many places in our lands in some watery places, some on high rock perches, some in the very vapors of the air!" The beggar told them. "By equipping one onto your swords, even a humble peasant's weapon becomes infused with a potent elemental power when you equip a mote!"

"Awesome!" Akito smiled.

"Try it." The beggar replied with a chuckle.

Akito took out his father's Equestrian sword and began to try it out. Suddenly then, something had happened to it.

"Nice!" Akito smiled as he liked this so far before finding a red fruit. "Is that a pumpkin?"

"That's a red juppie," Tor told him. "These can be found growing all over the place. You really are from another world."

Akito smiled sheepishly in response.

"Well, then I'll have to teach you everything about Neopia." Tor said.

"Thanks, Tor." Akito smiled.

"No problem." Tor smiled back as they began a very beautiful friendship that would go on for years beyond this adventure.

They soon moved along with the package as a Neopet woman known as an Aisha was standing in her farm.

Akito could tell something was bothering her. "Is something wrong, ma'am?" he then asked.

"It's these new weeds in the backfield," The Aisha farmer woman sighed as she drooped her long antennae over her head and pointed ears. "They're quite dangerous. Could you guys give them a good threshing for me?"

"We'll do what we can." Tor replied with a bow.

"Thank you, Tor!" The Aisha replied with a curtsy back.

"These weeds shouldn't be that hard." Akito said.

Tor and Akito came into the backyard to get to work.

"That was Farmer Tessa," Tor told Akito on the way. "She's one of my neighbors."

"She seems nice." Akito said.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Tor agreed.

"Is she your girlfriend?~" Akito teased.

"What? No, no." Tor shook his head.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Really, she's just a friend." Tor insisted.

"If you say so," Akito shrugged as they then weeded out the garden for Farmer Tessa before they soon finally finished. "Whew! Finally."

"Those nasty weeds are all gone!" Farmer Tessa cheered to her helpers. "Your mothers raised a couple of fine boys! Here's a little present, I'm sure it'll bring you both some luck."

"Thank you, ma'am." Akito said.

"Yes, thank you." Tor added.

"Wow, that was just like a real hero!" One of Lucy's friends smiled admirably to Tor and Akito as he saw what they did.

"Emi, wherever you are, please, be okay." Akito quietly prayed.

They soon continued their travel. Along the way, more and more Neopet villagers seemed to ask them for help which seemed to test to prove themselves worthy of becoming knights of Meridell, and where they passed each of the tests.

"Wow, Akito, you would make a wonderful knight." Tor smiled to his new friend in amazement.

"Well, my father did become a knight one time." Akito smiled back.

"He did?" Tor smiled back as that sounded like an interesting story.

"Yeah, it was after his birthday," Akito started telling the story. "He began training with Uncle Shining Armor."

Tor smiled as he listened to the tale as they were on their way to delivering the package. Akito continued to tell the story as they made their way to Meridell.

"And then, Dad did such a good job," Akito soon concluded. "Uncle Shining Armor decided to make him an emergency reserve knight for treacherous quests in Canterlot and through Equestria alongside Aunt Scootaloo's father."

"Amazing." Tor smiled.

"I just love Dad's stories," Akito smiled back fondly. "Especially the ones about Goku."

"Your dad sounds like an adventurer." Tor said.

"He sure is," Akito smiled. "That's even how he met my mother."

"Wow." Tor smiled back.

Akito smiled back as they bonded together almost like brothers.

Soon enough, they made it into Meridell.

"Here we are, Akito," Tor his new friend. "Meridell, at last."

"Wow," Akito smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is." Tor smiled back.

Akito smiled to Tor and they soon went to deliver the package, and where they had a long search before finally finding the building they had to deliver it. The guards stand in position and looked like they wanted to beat up any trespassers, though, they didn't seem that threatening. One of them startled Tor which made the package fly out of his hands. Akito soon went to catch it.

"Oh, pardon me!" A guard told the weary travelers. "I'm terribly sorry..."

"It's okay," Akito replied as he got the package and it was safe since it didn't hit the ground. "Whew!"

"It's all my fault!" The guard began to cry. "It was such a wonderful day and I wasn't paying attention... I'm sorry, were you two in a hurry?"

"No, no, it's okay, really," Akito smiled. "I got the package."

"That's a relief." The guard sighed.

Akito and Tor smiled to the guard as they came to drop the package off.

'Should be smooth sailing from here.' Akito thought to himself.

Suddenly, strangers came out and surrounded them.

"Oh, that's how you want it?" Akito glared as he held out his own sword handed down from his father. "Well, come at me!"

One of the strangers soon stole the package.

"Hey, that's not yours!" Akito glared.

"Stop! Thief!" Tor added.

They soon chased after the thieves.

"Any who wishes to live, should leave now." A firm voice said.

Tor and Akito turned around to see an older lupe in armor with a sword which made the bad guys run away. Tor then threw his sword at the bad guy who had the package which made him drop it and run away.

"You're both brave ones, are you willing to take on such odds?" The lupe asked them. "I'd wager you'd both make fine knights someday."

"Thank you, sir." Akito said.

"Yes, thank you," Tor added. "We hope too."

"I know you both will." The older lupe smiled.

Akito and Tor soon went off with the package to where it was to be delivered.

"What?" A guard at the front door suddenly woke up. "Hey, you don't disturb someone's sleep. So, look around, and... Yeah..."

"Sorry, we're just delivering a package." Akito replied.

"You seem like very motivated folks." The guard smirked.

"Uh, thanks." Akito said.

"We've got a package for you." Tor told the guard.

"You've both got swords, but where are your shields?" The guard asked.

"Pardon?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"Uh... Shields?" Tor added in the same way.

"Yeah, a shield!" The guard told them. "What kind of squires can you be without shields?"

Akito was about to object and say that they weren't really squires until he found this the perfect opportunity for Tor.

"If you don't have enough Neopoints to buy one, go to the Battle Arena, and see if you can't win one." The guard recommended.

"Um, yes, sir." Akito saluted.

"It seemed like such a simple request..." Tor sighed. "Deliver a package to Meridell."

"Tor, this could be your chance to become a knight, but of course, starting off as a squire." Akito whispered to him.

"I suppose you're right about that." Tor replied.

"Then let's get to the Battle Arena." Akito said.

Tor nodded and went with Akito to the Battle Arena as they were going to become the knights of their dreams, and where hopefully, there would be double team battles. Tor soon told Akito about the different kinds of species of Neopets there were since there didn't seem to be any back in his own home. There were a lot to keep up with, but luckily, Akito had a very powerful memory, so he would recognize them right away as they would meet new faces along their journey even though he thought Tor was a wolf at first.

They both soon arrived to the Battle Arena.

"Well, you two look like you've got some muscle." Shanra the green Araca greeted.

"We sure do." Akito smiled.

"Care to give the arena a try?" Shanra offered. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, you let me worry about that." Akito chuckled as he flexed his arm.

"You got it." Shanra said.

"So is it wrestling?" Akito asked.

"Here's how it works: the first to knock out the other wins," Shanra instructed. "No food, no potions, no resortatives. It's just brawn against brawn."

"That sounds fair." Akito smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Shanra led them into the arena. Akito and Tor bowed with each other like noble fighting men with two opponents on the other side.

'This'll be easy.' Akito thought to himself.

"In this corner, paying off their debt to society: Trump the Highwayman and his Sidekick, Thornton!" Shanra introduced one opponent.

Akito and Tor glared to the opponent on the other side as he looked like a bandit.

'These guys are going down.' Akito thought to himself with a glare.

"And in the opposing corner, the fierce country boys with hearts: Tor and Akito!" Shanra then introduced.

The match soon started and their swords soon collided with their opponents. Akito gritted his teeth as he mustered all of his bravery and channeled the elements that came with the sword from his aunts from Equestria such as honesty, laughter, loyalty, kindness, generosity, with hints of Twilight's magic. And where this gave him and Tor an advantage over their opponents. Akito ran from an opponent as he chased him and he ran up the wall and soon jumped in the air with a spin and clashed his sword against the opposing sword which sent the opponent flying out of the battle arena.

"He is unlike many other Neopians I have ever seen." Shanra commented as she watched with the audience.

Akito soon turned to Tor to see how he would handle his opponent. Tor was able to fight and defend for himself even with the wooden sword and was careful not to damage it since it once belonged to his father, and where he soon won the fight.

"And the winners are Tor and Akito!" Shanra announced which made Akito and Tor bow as their names were called and they had won.

The crowd cheered for them.

"Good fight!" Shanra praised as she had shields for them. "Here's your fancy, deluxe shields, boys, use them in good health."

"Oh, we will." Akito smiled.

"Hey, come back any time," Shanra invited with a smile back. "You've got the makings of some real fighters in you!"

"Thanks!" Akito smiled back.

The two then went off after they collected their shields, and where they soon went off back to where they delivered the package. Along the way, they were given more things that they would need to become future knights as they finally gave the package to where it was supposed to go. The older lupe known as the old knight was watching them and looked proud of their progress. Soon enough, Tor's dream was becoming a reality.

"This is so cool!" Akito beamed. "This is the best day of my life!... Well, maybe next to meeting the girl of my dreams."

'Can this get any better?' Tor thought to himself.

'I wonder why they're meeting in a cave?' Akito thought to himself as he looked to one cave and saw many bandits go there to meet which made him narrow his eyes at them. He soon came to take a look at the cave up close.

"Akito?!" Tor looked over and went after Akito.

"I'm pretty sure this is the cave those bandits went in." Akito whispered to himself.

When Akito came into the cave, he saw a bonfire with stolen possessions that belonged to others.

"Thieves!" Akito narrowed his eyes. "And not the good ones like Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse!" He soon felt someone grab his shoulder. "Whoa!" he yelped out before jumping up in the air and turning with his sword, ready to fight in case it was a bad guy.

Fortunately, it was just his new friend.

"Tor, you shouldn't sneak up on me." Akito warned.

"Sorry about that," Tor replied. "But what are you doing in this cave?"

"Look," Akito replied as he showed Tor what he found. "The bandits have been stealing from innocent Neopets."

"So they have." Tor noticed.

"This is terrible," Akito glared. "I can't stand a thief, unless it's for a good cause, like Robin Hood... Or my mother's childhood stories."

"Then we have to stop them from stealing any more things." Tor said.

"I oughta show 'em my Loonatic Lunge..." Akito sneered as he thought of wrestling moves he made up for himself.

The bandits soon came back and saw the boys before running toward them with their own swords.

"They're back!" Tor gasped before fighting back with Akito.

And where Akito began to use his wrestling moves he made up for himself.

"A flower?" Tor asked as he opened one trunk to see the lost gift of Prince Tourin.

"A flower?" Akito echoed. "Why would bandits steal a flower?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't notice it gone." Tor replied as he collected the flower.

"And this..." Akito said as he took out a creepy looking bottle. "Spyder Juice Elixir?" Both items seemed to confuse Akito.

"Drinking it is supposed to ward off any poisonous bites for a short while." Tor told Akito about the Spyder Juice.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

Tor and Akito smiled to each other as they collected the elixir and soon left the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Akito looked all around, but had a small smile as he soon grew to accept Neopia much like his Aunt Jessica when she was younger and had to go to Equestria with her parents and she was mostly stubborn because she would be away from her best friend Amethyst and her aunts, Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl.

"This place is amazing." Akito smiled.

"What's your world like?" Tor asked.

"A little like this in some ways..." Akito replied. "Though, mostly humans are the domesticated species, except in some parts of the world, like when my dad told me about Zootopia."

"Nice." Tor said.

"If I do get home, I'll have to tell everyone about my experience here..." Akito replied. "I hope I can get home... This place is nice and all, but I have to get home or else my parents will worry about me."

"I'm sure there's a way to get you back home." Tor said.

"I hope I find it soon, and my girlfriend." Akito nodded in agreement.

The two soon ventured out of the cave and into the forest.

"A prince!" Akito gasped once he saw the crown and bowed down to the creature before him.

They soon returned the flower to him.

"The rose!" Prince Tourin praised. "I can barely contain my joy!" He soon rewarded and Akito with money for their services. "It isn't much, but it's all I have with me. Please take this with all my greatest thanks!"

Akito and Tor smiled and bowed in gratitude to the prince.

"I will simply fix this carriage and be on my way to my love." Prince Tourin told them.

"And I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you, Sire." Akito smiled.

"Um... Ah... Is that the wheel?" Prince Tourin muttered. "Hm... This might take longer than I thought."

"We'll just be on our way." Akito said.

"Fair heroes, on your journeys, could you deliver my rose to my beloved Princess Dona of Brightvale?" Prince Tourin requested. "Tell her I will follow as quickly as I am able!"

"Of course." Akito replied with a respectful bow.

Akito and Tor soon went to deliver the rose. Akito felt like he missed Emi even more since they were going to see a princess, but he had to endure the pain until he would see her again. The two ventured off with the prince's flower during their weary travel. And after traveling for a while, they soon arrived at their destination.

"Well, Tor, I think we should get back to your family," Akito suggested. "We've been gone a rather long time."

"Yeah, you're right." Tor agreed before leading the way.

The two of them had a long way to go to get back to Tor's family.

They soon made it back.

"Tor, we were so worried!" Mrs. Ellis told her son.

"When you didn't come back, we had Old Man Boggs watching the road for you." Hubert added.

"We're fine." Akito said.

"Well, now Lucy is missing." Mrs. Ellis replied.

"What do you mean?" Akito frowned.

"We sent her out to do Tor's chores," Hubert replied. "She was supposed to pick some Juppies for dinner, but she hasn't returned."

"That isn't good." Akito said.

"She's a little mad you two got to go to Meridell," Mrs. Ellis nodded. "She said she wanted to go on an adventure too. You don't think she...?" she then turned worriedly to her husband.

"She wouldn't go to Shadowglen Woods, would she?" Hubert replied. "Boys, you must look for her."

"As a big brother with my own little sister, I accept the task. "Akito saluted as he was the older twin and was minutes older than Estelle.

"Same here." Tor said.

"Please hurry, boys," Mrs. Ellis begged. "She's lost and alone and if she doesn't come home before dark, who knows what could happen to her?"

"No worries, Mrs. Ellis," Akito saluted before bowing. "Your daughter will be back safe and sound. This I swear!"

"Thank you, Akito." Mrs. Ellis smiled.

Akito smiled back. "Come on, Tor, let's go find your sister."

The two of them soon went out to find Lucy. They went off to the part of the village known as the Shadowglen Woods and braced themselves for any kind of danger that they would face.

"Here we go." Akito said.

"Hang on, Lucy, your big brother is coming!" Tor called out before going with Akito to find Lucy.

'Oh, I just hope the woods aren't as bad as the Gray Area in the Netherworld.' Akito thought to himself. 'Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Drell told me all about that.' And where his question was answered.

"This is the Shadowglen Woods." Tor told Akito.

"Whoa." Akito said.

Tor walked with Akito into the mysterious forest of the village. They searched for a while until they finally found Lucy.

"Lucy, there you are!" Akito called to the young female lupe.

"Guys!" Lucy called back.

"Are you all right?" Tor asked his sister.

"Wow, you were great, guys!" Lucy replied. "Wait 'til I tell Mom. I thought you were gonna get gotten for sure!"

"Why did you think that?" Akito asked.

"I guess you guys are more brave and daring than I imagined." Lucy replied.

"Well, anyways, let's get you out of here." Akito decided.

"Let's use this tunnel right here," Lucy suggested. "That's how I got here."

"Okay." Akito said.

Lucy then led them to her way out so they could get back home safe and sound, and hopefully not encounter any more trouble. Once out of the woods, they soon took Lucy back home.

They were soon finally back at the house.

"Oh, Lucy, thank heavens you're all right." Mrs. Ellis hugged her daughter.

"I was sure they could do it, Patricia dearest." Hubert soothed his wife.

'I'm just glad we were able to find Lucy.' Akito thought to himself.

Lucy soon told her parents a story about what she had just endured. "They were so brave~..."

"I'm so proud of you, son," Patricia smiled before hugging Tor. "Wait until I tell everyone, our own heroes!"

'I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that.' Akito thought to himself.

"Uh, Mom, we can't stay," Tor replied. "Akito and I've gotten permission to become squires. We could become Knights of Meridell one day, and..." he then took out a scroll. "I need you to sign this paper."

Hubert and Patricia looked to each other before looking back.

"Is this what you really want to do?" Hubert asked his son.

Akito knew that this was what Tor wanted.

"More than anything." Tor told his parents.

"You've grown up faster than I realized," Hubert smiled as he took the paper. "You'll make a fine squire."

"My brother's going to be a knight!" Lucy cheered.

"He sure is." Akito smiled.

"Write us very often, and be careful." Patricia told Tor.

Tor nodded back respectively to his mother to keep his promise that he would write to them every once in a while. Akito and Tor soon went back to the castle.

"Akito Fudo: Neopian Knight of the Future." Akito smirked to himself before chuckling as he went with Tor.

Once they got back to Meridell, they went to turn in the permission slip.

"Good... Good!" Officer Kendrick smiled to them. "You got it all. I hope you both didn't mind the run around I gave you."

"It's all good." Akito reassured.

"Well, it helps weed out the ones who don't have the heart for it, persistence is the mark of a good squire," Officer Kendrick chuckled. "So welcome, Future Defenders of Meridell. You are both now official squires."

"We won't let you down, sir." Akito said.

"All right, lads, enough posing!" Officer Kendrick chuckled. "It's off to the castle for your first duty."

Akito and Tor bowed for the officer and then went off to the castle once they became official.

'This is going to be great.' Akito thought to himself.

"Psst! Hey, guys!" A shady guy called out to them.

"Huh?" Akito asked.

"You both look like you could use a parchment," The shady guy told them. "I've got parchment for sale."

"Hmm..." Akito hummed out of suspicion.

"Well, it's slightly used..." The shady guy then said. "It has some kind of map on it with a big red X. It's yours for 200 Neopoints!"

"Deal!" Akito smiled.

"Always a pleasure doin' business with ya." The shady guy nodded to them as they had a deal.

It was actually a real map.

"So, is it real?" Tor asked.

"Yeah," Akito nodded. "It's legit."

"That's a relief." Tor sighed.

"We're really coming a long way than from where we started," Akito smirked. "I bet the kings and queens all over will praise us like their very own royalty."

"Whoa!" Tor chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Heh... Sorry..." Akito smiled back sheepishly. "Anyway, off we go!"

Shanra was soon arranging for the next Neopets who would go face off in the Battle Arena before waving to Akito and Tor as they passed her. The two of them waved back at her. They both soon met a knight master who seemed dark and mysterious.

"What're your names, boys?" The master demanded.

"Tormund... Tor." The yellow lupe gave his name.

"And my name is Akito Fudo." The human boy added.

"That's Tormund and Akito, sir!" The master called sharply.

"Yes, sir," Akito saluted. "Of course, sir."

"Good, now, let's get this straight!" The master replied. "You think life was tough at the farm? It's ten times tougher here! You'll be training all day, every day, and when I give you an order, I expect it to be followed to the letter!"

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor nodded.

"Now, get to the barracks, squires, and get some sleep," The master then demanded. "It'll be the last sound sleep you'll both have for some time!"

Akito and Tor soon went to their barracks. There were bunk beds with royal sheets and pillows straight from the castle as they were apart of the royal guard for right now with Master Torak.

"Night, Tor." Akito said as he climbed into his new bed.

"Night, Akito..." Tor replied. "Pleasant dreams."

The two of them soon fell asleep.

"I really miss you, Emi, I hope you're okay..." Akito yawned and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Akito soon started to have a nightmare. He shivered as he began to toss and turn in his bed and he started to have sweat bead down his face. In his nightmare, he could soon see the Darkest Fairy coming out of the ocean.

The magical woman coughed as she sputtered out the water while reaching land. "What have they done?" The dark woman snarled as she grasped sand in her hands. "The world... It's so... Pleasant! And light... Well, we'll soon fix that, won't we?" she then smirked.

The next day soon came and where both Tor and Akito soon woke up.

Akito gasped as he sat up in bed and touched his face before sighing, he thought maybe this adventure was all a dream, but when he saw Tor, he saw that it was still going on. 'So, it's not a dream.' He soon thought to himself.

Drell appeared as a butterfly and flew over to check on the young Wiccan. "Ah, he's become a knight..." he smiled. "I'm so proud that my feelers are tingling!" He soon saw a squire was coming to Tor and Akito.

"Good morning, boys," The squire greeted. "Time to report to Master Torak for your training."

"Where is he, sir?" Akito asked.

"He's out in the training yard in the Castle Courtyard right through that door over there." The squire informed.

"Thanks," Akito said. "We'll be there."

They two soon made it into the courtyard.

"So, you've finally showed up!" Master Torak told the boys. "Squire Grayson here has been practicing since dawn! I'm here to train you in ways of a combat before you're assigned to Knights-To-Serve. Are you ready, Squires?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Akito saluted.

"Yes, sir!" Tor added with a nod.

"Then let's get started!" Master Torak told them sharply. "Any fool can swing a sword around. Warriors need to learn how to chain their attacks together."

"Basically, don't just swing blindly?" Akito asked.

"Exactly," Master Torak nodded. "Time your strokes so that you attack again at the end of your previous swing. Watch for the flashes at the tip of your swords, when you see it, swing again."

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor saluted.

"Now, attack these practice dummies and let's see what you can do!" Master Torak nodded.

Akito and Tor soon began to attack with their swords, and where they were doing great at their strokes.

"Any skills I teach you are useless without disciple!" Master Torak told them. "The cleaning lady in the Storeroom needs help. Find her and follow her orders. Understand?!"

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor nodded.

"And Grayson?" Master Torak continued. "You've got clog duty!"

'That sounds disgusting.' Akito thought to himself.

An Arcara woman known as Servant Faun smiled as she was taking care of some things until the boys ran into her. "I'd been hoping for some help," she smiled to the boys. "You're the newest squires?"

"Yes, ma'am." Akito and Tor nodded.

"Good," Servant Faun smiled to them. "The storeroom appears to be full of Miamice."

"They sound cute." Akito smiled back.

"Oh, I have to agree," Servant Faun giggled. "I love those little darlings, but the rest of the castle seems to think them as more of an infestation."

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Akito promised.

"Please do be gentle," Servant Faun advised. "The last squire squashed them!"

"We'll be gentle." Akito smiled.

"Once you've caught one, put it into that cage right there," Servant Faun instructed. "Once you've caught them all, I'll release them back into the garden where they belong."

"Can't be harder than your sister's Whinnies." Akito commented to Tor.

"Oh, but there is one more thing," Servant Faun replied. "The problem is that Miamice are very skittish, if they see you or hear you, they'll dart away. You'll need to sneak up behind them without scaring them. Do you think you can catch them?"

"I think that we can do that, but I have a way with animals." Akito smiled.

The two soon went off to carry out the favor for Servant Faun, and where they did as she had suggested. There was frantic squeaking heard as the Miamice ran away in fear away from Tor and Akito. Akito then remembered what he learned from his Aunt Fluttershy on how to handle mice and thought it would work on the Miamice.

Memory...

"Today, we will be learning how to mouse," Fluttershy smiled to Baby Akito. "Love the mouse, cherish the mouse, embrace the mousiness of the mouse, do not eat the mouse, be one with the mouse-That's a turtle... Do not let the mouse eat you-Wait, is that a mouse-turtle? I, uh, guess that counts..."

Baby Akito giggled as he hugged the mouse and the mouse liked him back in return.

Akito blinked and he soon got down on his hands and knees and carefully crawled up to the Miamice with a gentle voice that his Aunt Fluttershy was best known for having. And where it worked as the Miamice seemed to trust him. Akito smiled as this was working, even though he was a baby, he remembered how to mouse with his Aunt Fluttershy.

Soon enough, all of the Miamice were caught.

"Thanks, Aunt Fluttershy." Akito whispered to himself.

"Well done, squires!" Servant Faun praised. "I'll tell Master Torak you did a splendid job when I see him. For now, I'm sure he'll want you both to return to the castle grounds."

Akito and Tor both soon went back to the castle grounds.

"So, Akito, how'd you do that with the Miamice?" Tor asked.

"My Aunt Fluttershy taught me how to mouse when I was a baby." Akito explained with a nostalgic smile.

"How do you remember that?" Tor asked.

"I have a pretty good memory..." Akito replied. "Hmm... I wonder if it could be my first core memory."

"Maybe." Tor said.

The two soon went back to Master Torak after leaving Servant Faun as she put the Miamice into the cage, and where they soon arrived in the castle grounds.

"All right, Grayson, that's enough for today," Master Torak told the other squire before seeing Akito and Tor come back. "Ah, Squires Tor and Akito, it's your turn to train! Today, you're going to learn the classic Spin Attack maneuver."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I want you both to strike all three practice dummies each at once!" Master Torak told Akito and Tor. "You're going to accomplish this by spinning around in a full circle and then initiating an attack!"

"Yes, sir." Akito nodded.

Akito and Tor went to three dummies on each side and soon began to spin attack them equally, and where they did their spin attacks carefully.

"That wasn't too bad." Tor smiled.

"Really?" Master Torak replied. "Then I guess you both have time for another chore."

"Sir?" Akito sighed softly.

"Go to the Guard Room and tell them you've got clog duty," Master Torak told them. "Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Akito sighed before slightly glaring at Tor.

"Try not to get eaten." Master Torak replied before dismissing them.

"What?" Tor asked Akito for the glare.

"Nothing," Akito said. "Nothing at all."

"Hmm..." Tor hummed before they went to get going.

They were both soon straight down into the sewers. There appeared to be a guardsman who was like a dragon who was there to meet and greet them.

"Uh, hello, sir." Akito greeted.

"Can I help you two?" The man asked.

"We're here for, uh, clog duty." Tor replied.

"Oh, man, you must be the squires!" The man laughed. "They always send the new ones. My name is Guardsman Malcom, and here's how it goes: head down into the prison. The entrance is right over there. Flip the switch to open the sewer hatch to get into the drainage pipes. Just break up all of the clogs you find, and you're done. And, boys?"

"Yes?" Akito and Tor asked.

"Keep an open eye out for Slorgs and Tentacles, will ya?" Guardsman Malcom replied.

"Um... Okay." Tor shrugged.

"Don't worry too much," The Draik chuckled. "Most squires survive..."

"Most?" Akito asked, wide-eyed.

"Come on, Akito." Tor sighed.

They both then left the Draik Guardsman and went to fulfill clog duty.

"Hopefully this won't be too hard." Akito said.

The two soon went to work on clog duty as they walked through the murky waters of the sewers, and where they started to switch sewer hatch open to the drainage pipes. Some sludge splashed onto Akito.

"Gah!" Akito groaned and coughed before backing up and shook himself dry like a dog.

A tentacle then reached out for him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Akito glared before striking against the tentacle and that seemed to do the trick.

Akito and Tor continued to go along in the sewers for 'clog duty'.

Soon enough, the two were finally finished with clog duty.

"Wow, Akito, you really have the makings of a true knight." Tor commented.

"Well, I suppose it's in my genetics..." Akito smiled. "My father was knighted by King James and Queen Anne of England and my aunt was even knighted by Queen Mousetoria."

"Wow." Tor smiled back.

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry have had quite the adventures." Akito smiled as they were his influence.

"They sound amazing." Tor replied.

"Yeah, they were great bedtime stories too." Akito smiled back.

After they finished their clog duty, they soon went to inform the Draik Guardsman.

"Finished!" Akito saluted with pride.

Tor nodded in agreement.

"Well done!" Guardsman Malcom approved. "You're even still alive."

"Guess we're lucky." Akito said.

They soon came back to see Master Torak once they fulfilled clog duty.

'I wonder what he'll want us to do next?' Akito thought to himself.

"Any well-trained swordsman can attune these magical bits to their weapon," Master Torak told them. "Depending on the kind of Mote assigned, the sword's damage changes. Now, I need a volunteer."

'Ooh, magic is my specialty.' Akito thought to himself.

"I'll do it." Tor raised his paw.

"Alright, Tor, come over here and get one," Master Torak replied. "Now, assign that Fire Mote to your sword."

Tor soon assigned the fire mote to his sword.

"Good," Master Torak nodded to this. "Now your weapon is imbued with the magical power of fire. Now attack the target dummy!"

Tor nodded and soon attacked the training dummy. Akito began to wait for his turn. The magical fire ember helped Tor improve gratefully.

"Amazing." Akito smiled.

"Good hit, son," Master Torak told Tor. "You feel how it drains your magical energy? You'll need to restore your magic after prolonged mote use. Also notice how each attack depletes your Mote's own power! Once your mote runs out of power, it fades away, so always keep track of your mote's power!"

"That doesn't sound too hard." Akito said to himself.

"Now, Tor, try holding your attack and building-up the mote's magical energies," Master Torak instructed. "Get near the practice dummy, and hold your attack for a few moments, then let the magic fly!"

"What about me, sir?" Akito asked.

"Are you any good with motes?" Master Torak asked.

"Yes, sir," Akito replied. "I know a lot about magic from my dad's side of the family."

"Hmm... Then you'll train with Tor." Master Torak decided.

"Consider it my greatest honor, sir." Akito bowed loyally.

"Then you already know what to do." Master Torak said.

Akito nodded as he soon took his turn on another training dummy with what Tor just did for Master Torak, and where he did just as great as he did.

"Well done, both of you." Master Torak approved of them both.

"Thank you, sir." Akito smiled.

"You both should know the alignment of your opponent," Master Torark warned. "It's very crucial."

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

Tor also nodded and saluted Master Torak.

"Excellent!" Master Torak approved as Tor and Akito did more practicing. "Just remember that each element has its opposite: Fire vs Water, Light vs Dark, Air vs Earth."

"Yes, sir." Akito said.

"If you use the opposite mote element against an enemy, you will do far more damage to your foe," Master Torak told the boys. "You've got some talent, boys, but now, I need you both in the Upper Mall. Lazlo, our King's chamberlain, will be waiting for you both."

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

The two soon went to meet the one called Lazlo.

"Thank goodness!" Lazlo smiled in relief. "Master Torak finally sent somebody!"

"What seems to be the trouble, sir?" Akito asked with full respect.

"The King's been trying to take a nap for hours," Lazlo replied. "And do you hear that... That racket from outside?"

"Kind of." Akito said.

"It's the Crokabeks come to roost the castle courtyard again!" Lazlo told them. "If the King doesn't get his nap soon, he'll be in a mood, and when he's in a mood, heads have a tendency to roll."

Akito gulped nervously. "Don't worry, we'll handle the Crokabeks... Whatever those things are."

"He's new in town." Tor told Lazlo about Akito since he didn't know what a Crokabek was.

"Ohh." Lazlo said.

"Come on, Akito, let's go to the courtyard, I'll help you with the Crokebek Roost nests." Tor said.

"Thanks, Tor." Akito smiled.

"Please hurry!" Lazlo called out to them. "If the King doesn't get his nap, he'll soon be cranky!"

"We'll hurry as fast as we can." Akito said.

Lazlo stood by to wait as they went out to the castle courtyard.

Akito and Tor soon took out their swords to take care of the infestation. The Crokabeks seemed to be like black crows.

"HA! You're not so tough," Akito smirked. "This should be easy."

Akito climbed and flew to face against the crow-like pests while Tor joined him and fought them before the King would notice any sort of disturbances, and where they were successful. Akito and Tor smiled to each other and shook hands as they completed their task while Master Torak seemed surprised that they were still alive.

"What's next?" Akito asked.

"You're both still alive?" Master Torak chuckled. "We'll soon fix that."

"Umm..." Akito's eyes widened slightly.

"It's time for you both to learn about shields," Master Torak continued. "Any bumpkin can stand behind them to block attacks, but only true warriors utilize the power of motes to strengthen their defense. The best warriors can even use motes to deflect missile shots right back at their attacker! Now, let's begin."

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor said.

"Now, attach your fire motes to your shields; the same way you did with your swords," Master Torak told them. "The two things you must always remember with motes: Opposite alignments increase damage and similar alignments repel damage. So, for your sake, you better make sure you assign a fire aligned mote to your shields each."

"We will." Akito said.

"I know you will, now get to work," Master Torak replied. "This should be it for today."

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor saluted.

Akito and Tor soon carried out more practice training together, never giving up or giving in like when Atticus became part of the Canterlot Royal Guard and joined the Wonderbolts.

"Not bad, Squires, not bad at all for the first day!" Master Torak told them. "Now, go to the barracks and get some sleep. There will be more for you two to do tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor saluted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man... What a day..." Akito yawned. "And I thought my Loonatics adventures took a lot out of me, especially when we were against Optimatus."

"Your life sounds amazing." Tor smiled.

"Aw, it's nuthin'..." Akito smiled back. "Though, it is pretty adventurous."

"Maybe I can visit your world sometime." Tor smiled.

"I would like that, Tor." Akito smiled back.

The two of them soon went straight to bed. Akito sighed as he fell asleep and found himself dreaming about Emi and they both appeared to be in a stage play together.

"Suddenly Akito~" Akito and Emi sang together. "The girl that's inside you, Sweet understanding, Sweet understanding, Sweet understanding, Akito's your/my maaaaan~" They then kissed each other as they were like Seymour and Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors, though they appeared to fly from the magic of true love.

Unfortunately then suddenly, the dream come true had become a worst nightmare beyond any measure. There was an evil laugh heard. Akito and Emi looked up to see The Darkest Fairy as she invaded Akito's dream, turning into a nightmare.

"How did she get in here?" Emi gulped.

"I don't know, but she's not going to harm anyone while I'm around." Akito glared as he was suddenly equipped with his sword and shield before glaring at the Darkest Fairy so he could protect himself and Emi.

The Darkest Fairy laughed wickedly. Akito soon jumped up in the air while flying and lunged out for her with his sword like Prince Philip against Maleficent when she was a dragon, and where the fight went on for a while. Emi stood by as Akito was going to save them both against the vicious Darkest Fairy. Finally, the Darkest Fairy had been defeated and Akito could now kiss Emi out of victory. Akito smiled to Emi and she smiled back. The two then leaned in for a kiss and were close to kissing.

"BOYS, WAKE UP, YOU'VE BEEN CALLED FOR A MISSION!" Squire Grayson snapped, making Akito wake up.

This, of course, caused for the young Wiccan to groan.

"Master Torak wants to see you both right now," Squire Grayson told Tor and Akito as the boy came out of his bunk bed to join beside the lupe. "He's in the Main Hall."

"We'll be there." Akito groaned.

"You okay?" Tor asked Akito.

"My dream was interrupted." Akito said.

"Oh..." Tor said in understanding. "That really bites."

"It was about Emi..." Akito said before smiling goofily since he was very much in love with the Pokemon Princess. "Oh, my dear sweet Emi~"

"You're truly in love with her, huh?" Tor asked.

"Well, of course," Akito replied. "She's the sunshine of my life on a cloudy day... We go together like peanut butter and jelly! Bacon and eggs! Donkeys and trombones!"

"Donkeys and trombones?" Tor asked.

"Sorry, cartoons..." Akito smiled nervously. "I got a little ahead of myself."

They soon left to go see Master Torak.

"Boys, good, hope you're well rested," The Grarrl greeted. "By orders of the king, you have both been assigned a royal mission."

"A mission?!" Tor and Akito gasped together.

"The castle has received word of Ixi Raiders attacking a small mining village in the southern mountains named Cogham," Master Torak informed. "You've both been chosen to join Sir Marlag to give them aid. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Akito and Tor saluted.

"Then find Sir Harlag," Master Torak nodded to them. "He should be in the dining hall. Tell him your orders and ride for Cogham. NOW, GO!"

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

They soon came into the dining hall to see a green-colored Grarrl as he appeared to be stuffing his face.

"Sir Harlag?" Tor asked.

"What do you want, boys?" Sir Harlag scoffed as he was interrupted.

Akito and Tor told him their orders.

"We?" Master Harlag replied. "As in you and me? BAH! They send a couple of squires to me?!"

'Stay calm, me.' Akito thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Sir Harlag continued to put them down.

"But sir, Cogham needs us." Tor told the Grarrl.

"Cogham?!" Sir Harlag scoffed yet again. "That little flyspeck of a town is always under attack! I'll get to it when I'm done eating, no use riding out to the edge of the kingdom on an empty stomach. Now, go away, boys, you're interfering with my supper!"

'I can't believe this guy!' Akito thought to himself.

Tor sighed. "Come on, Akito."

"That went well." Akito scoffed on the way with Tor as they left the dining hall.

"You're telling me." Tor rolled his eyes.

Akito soon accidentally took the door off its hinges. Tor's eyes widened.

"Sorry, mad." Akito replied out of rage as he left with him, before he simply let go of the door.

Tor and Akito left the dining hall and soon passed the old knight who waved to them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" The old knight asked.

"We're supposed to go to Cogham with Sir Stuffs-His-Face, but he wants to finish his food first." Akito sighed out of frustration.

"Remember your manners, Squires!" The old knight warned.

"Yes, sir." Akito sighed.

"It's just that people are suffering, and he wants to do nothing." Tor added.

"What would you do if you heard your farm or whatever home you came from were being attacked?" The old knight replied.

"We wouldn't waste a second and leave so we could save them." Akito said.

"Then what's stopping you both here?" The old knight replied.

"We... Well..." Tor stammered.

"What do your hearts tell you?" The old knight asked.

Akito knew what his heart was telling him.

"Hmm... Master Torak never said we had to leave at the same time." Tor replied logically.

"Good," The old knight nodded to the boys. "No one should wait idly while others suffer."

"So true." Akito nodded back in agreement.

"Thank you, sir!" Tor bowed. "We'll leave for Cogham right now."

"And not wasting a second." Akito said.

The two went off to begin their new adventure while passing a Scorchio known as Sir Cadmere.

'This place is so fascinating.' Akito thought to himself.

Akito and Tor were on their way to save Cogham Village with or without Sir Harlag, and where they would have to do it on their own.

"Well, I guess this is up to us now." Tor said to Akito.

"Looks like it, so, let's go." Akito nodded.

The two soon left Meridell and went straight for Cogham, and weren't going to wait for Sir Harlag to join them or not.

"Yer a bit far out, ain't ya, boys?" A Draconack Hunter greeted. "All the good huntin' is to the south."

"Then what are you doing up here, sir?" Akito asked.

"Me?" The hunter replied. "I've been sent to keep the Draconack population in check. Big brutes have been rampaging through here for a while now."

'That sounds bad.' Akito thought to himself.

"Tell you what," The hunter said to them. "Help me hunt 'em and I'll give you both a share of the bounty."

"Sure." Akito said.

"Stay alert, Akito," Tor advised. "Draconacks can be rather beastly."

"Heh, I can take on anything, and trust me, these muscles aren't just for show." Akito smirked in determination.

"I believe you." Tor nodded.

They soon went to face the Draconacks.

"Man, these things are uuugly!" Akito scoffed at the appearance of the creatures. "I can handle them."

The drackonaks glared at Akito and ambushed him. Akito rolled his eyes before the ambush and soon fought them, and where the drackonaks even did the oldest attack in the book which was a dog-pile. Akito soon slid out from under them and then tackled them back like a football player, and where, within a few minutes later, he defeated them.

"That was easy." Akito smirked as he dusted his hands clean with a small smirk as there wasn't any doubt about him.

"You must've been in the Olympics when you were little." Tor chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not that good," Akito replied. "Dad and Superman are pretty up there, especially Goku."

"Superman and Goku?" Tor asked out of confusion.

"We have a long way to go." Akito replied to his new friend.

"Yes, we do." Tor said.

"Cogham Village, get ready for a couple of new heroes." Akito smirked as he held out his sword while standing brave and tall.

"Are you always this confident?" Tor asked.

"Since I was born." Akito nodded.

"Wow." Tor said.

After taking care of the Drackonacks, they soon continued on into Cogham Village, and where they arrived there after walking a few miles.

"Nice village," Akito smiled. "It looks as peaceful as Pallet Town, I wonder what's under attack?"

"I wonder that too." Tor nodded in agreement as they explored.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it." Akito said.

An Arcara merchant noticed them being from out of town and waved to them. Akito and Tor soon went to the merchant.

"Welcome, travelers, I sell the finest motes in the kingdom!" The merchant smiled to them. "My name is Motara, and you've come to the right place if you want to know these delicate creations."

'Wow, didn't know they could be sold.' Akito thought to himself.

"You know, I've always hosted a little 'challenge' out of this store," Motara told the boys. "If you can find and bring back all twelve types of common motes, I'll give you a little reward. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Akito said.

"This should be an interesting quest." Tor smiled as they were now going to discover several types of motes.

"Yes, yes, it should." Akito nodded.

Akito and Tor soon went off to find the different types of motes for the Acara Mote Merchant, and where after searching for a bit, they found each and every mote.

Motara waited by cleaning up around her hut and smiled once Tor and Akito came back with all of the motes.

"Here you are." Akito said.

"Why, thank you!" Motara smiled to them. "I knew I could count on you both."

"It was an honor, ma;'am." Akito smiled back to the merchant.

Tor and Akito were soon rewarded.

"Here, a Nova Mote!" Motara smiled to them. "They're some of the rarest motes that exist."

"Nova?" Akito asked. "As in Supernova?"

"I suppose you could say that." Motara shrugged.

"Wow." Akito said.

"Thank you, Miss, we shall use the Nova Mote wisely." Tor said before they left the merchant shop.

"I'm sure you will." Motara nodded.

Akito and Tor soon continued their path.

They ran into certain spearmen on the way, but took them on with no problem, and where it seemed like that this would be easy.

"This is getting too easy." Akito yawned.

"I know, right?" Tor replied.

Soon enough, they ran into a yellow Kacheek who was The Mayor of Cogham Village.

"Well met, squires!" Jurgin bowed to them. "Where's the knight you serve?"

'Might as well be truthful.' Akito thought to himself.

"He's... He's not here yet." Tor replied.

"Then when is he coming?" Mayor Jurgin asked.

"Um, in a moment." Akito said.

"What?!" Mayor Jurgin replied. "Not now?! What was Meridell thinking?! We only have two squires?!"

"Hey, we're stronger and cooler than we look," Akito insisted. "We drove those baddies away."

"Only back to their camp!" Mayor Jurgin panicked. "They'll keep coming back until their leader is gone or we are!"

"Which way is their camp?" Akito asked.

"That way past those boulders." Mayor Jurgin pointed out one way for them.

"Thanks." Akito said.

The two went toward the camp as they were instantly recognized for being from Meridell, and where they were going to defeat the baddies once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Meridell finally sent someone to help?" A silver lupe asked as they walked off. "About time!"

'You're telling me.' Akito thought to himself.

"What a great fight!" A blue Techno named Gershwin told them. "I think you both have probably chased them off for good."

"We sure have." Akito said.

Arrows were soon shot as Akito and Tor ventured further.

"Whoa." Akito said.

An arrow was soon shot right for his face. Akito didn't even flinch and caught the arrow before glaring to find whoever shot it. The archer looked alarmed and began to run away. Akito soon ran at super-speed to catch the archer.

The archer tried to outrun Akito, but it was no use. Akito soon tackled down the Ixi and pinned him down with a firm glare.

"Why did you try to kill me and my friend?" Akito glared.

"The Chief told me to." The ixi replied nervously.

"Take us to your chief then." Akito glared as Tor came over.

"Why should I?" The archer replied with a slight cocky smirk.

Akito smirked as he thought of how he could get the archer to talk. The archer looked a little nervous, but it would get far worse from there.

"Hmm... Good question, let me think about that. "Akito smirked as he soon grabbed the archer and flew up high in the air.

The ixi yelped in alarm of the height.

"Let's discuss it~" Akito smirked as he dropped the ixi while he floated in the air.

The ixi cried out and then tried to flap his arms, but it wouldn't help him as Akito floated beside him.

"Hmm... Now, let's see, what should I do in exchange for you leading me and my friend to your chief?" Akito smirked.

"Save me! Save me!" The archer begged.

"Hmm... Yes, well, that's a thought," Akito pretended to think about it. "That doesn't seem like enough, I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating you."

Tor knew exactly what Akito was doing and decided to just sit back and let what happens happen.

"Help me! Help me!" The archer begged and put his hooves together with a nervous smile. "I'll do whatever you want! Please, please, save me!"

Akito waved innocently at first. The ixi cried out as he was about to hit the ground and die until Akito grabbed him by his legs as they were inches above the ground.

"Hello." Tor smirked.

The archer trembled and smiled nervously to the lupe.

"Now, take us to your chief." Akito said.

"Okay, you win..." The ixi grumbled in misery.

They soon followed the ixi as he led them into a sacred cave where the chief ixi was himself.

"That's them!" A henchman told the chief once he recognized Akito and Tor. "Those are the guys who chased us off!"

"You let two little squires with swords run you out of town?!" The Chief scoffed.

"Oh, he's about to see that we're more than just two squires." Akito said.

The henchmen muttered to each other about Tor and Akito.

"SHUDDAP!" The Ixi Chief snapped. "Just take them out!"

"Oh, this should be fun." Akito smirked.

"Yeah, Boss, sure thing." The first ixi said nervously.

Akito and Tor were soon brought on by the other ixis while the one archer ran away as he didn't wish to mess with them anymore, and where they defeated the ixis with ease.

"I'll show you Meridell scum not to interfere with our business!" The Chief sneered as he wielded an axe. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He soon yelled out a battle cry and charged for both Tor and Akito.

"Tor, mind if I handle this tough guy?" Akito asked.

"Well, if you insist." Tor allowed.

Akito soon rolled up his sleeves with a smirk. The Chief glared as he charged toward Akito. Akito held out his arm and soon made The Chief run into it and spin around slightly before falling flat on the ground.

"Ha! Classic!" Akito smirked.

The Chief glared as he then tried to knock Akito down as he got up to his back hooves with his axe. Akito simply playfully yawned with his left hand. The Chief glared as he began to attempt to fight Akito, but it would only be useless. And where it was useless as his axe simply shattered from impact.

"Are you done yet?" Akito asked as he then stood on his head to taunt the ixi.

"Unbelievable." The chief gasped as his weapon had shattered.

"Now it's my turn." Akito smirked as he soon tackled the chief and wrestled him down to the ground.

After a short while, The Chief tapped out.

"You ready to tell everyone, Tor?" Akito asked as he sat on the Chief. "I think the Cogham Village can rest easy now."

"I think you're right." Tor smiled to him.

"What creature are you?" The chief asked Akito.

"Never mind all of that right now, I've got work to do." Akito smirked.

"You might as well tell him." Tor said.

"Really?" Akito asked before shrugging. "Well, okay... I'm from the planet Earth which is different from Neopia and I'm not exactly a Neopet myself."

"So, you're an alien?" The Chief asked.

"I'm what's called human... Well... Mostly..." Akito replied as he had a very unique family life due to his father being a Wiccan with mermaid magic.

"Interesting..." The Chief said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Akito replied. "Also, my dad's connected with Goku from the Dragon Ball Z world, and my mother's uncle is Captain Planet. We also go to Equestria most of the time for family gatherings, especially with Aunt Twilight, it's so nice that she doesn't make us call her 'Princess' all the time."

"Whoa." The Chief said.

"I have an amazing legacy ahead of me." Akito smiled to himself in excitement.

Akito and Tor soon went off to inform everyone.

When they met everyone else, they were soon being applauded for.

'It feels good to be appreciated.' Akito thought to himself.

"Amazing!" Mayor Jurgin praised. "I can't believe you beat him! Listen, we can't do much, but I will make sure the king hears about your bravery. You both have the hearts of knights! Here, good sirs, a red negg for both of you to commemorate your victory."

'Wow,' Akito thought to himself. 'Nice.'

"Come on, Akito, let's go get a negg." Tor smiled.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"Hello, may I help you, weary travelers?" The food shop owner smiled to them. "My name is Elspeth."

"Yes, we're here for a red negg." Akito told her.

"Oh, dear... I fear I must apologize..." The food shop owner replied apologetically. "We're a poor village and don't have much. Most plants don't grow in the rocky soil around here."

"We understand." Akito said.

"I do have a special growing technique though." Elspeth admitted.

"That's great." Akito smiled.

"Want to know my secret?" Elspeth smiled back. "I use these strange pods in these wild plants. They make plants grow!"

"Let me guess, we have to find them?" Akito assumed.

"Mm-hmm," Elspeth nodded. "You're quite a smart young lad. If you can find me one of these Growth Pods, I'll give you something in return!"

"Alright then." Akito said.

"I believe in you both." Elspeth nodded as they left for now.

Akito went to find the growth pod to see if he could find it on his own as he sure he was since he often helped Mo with her garden at home.

"Now, a growth pod shouldn't be too hard to find." Akito said.

Tor poked his head out as Akito went around.

"Aha, here you are, that was easy." Akito smirked as he collected the Growth Pod before going back to the food store owner.

"You've found the Growth Pod!" Elspeth beamed to Akito. "How wonderful! Thank you so much, here's your reward!" she then gave them a red negg as a reward for their help since she could now give it to them.

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

Tor and Akito soon left with the red negg as their reward, and they soon went back to Meridell.

"Are those the two?" The Skieth King asked once Akito and Tor came back.

"Yes, Sire, these are the two." Master Torak bowed to the king.

'I have a good feeling about this.' Akito thought to himself.

"Approach!" King Skarl demanded before taking a sword from his assistant. "Kneel!"

Akito and Tor soon knelt.

"For freeing this city and defender of Meridell and for the rule of the kingdom, I do dub thee, Sir... Sir..." King Skarl replied before pausing as he didn't know their names. "Well, spit it out, boys, what are your names?!"

"Tor-Erm, Tormund, sir, erm, Your Majesty," Tor replied. "And, um, this is Akito."

"Right, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" King Skarl nodded. "Sir Tormund and Akito: The Defenders of the Kingdom, and Knights of... Erm... Third Class."

'This is great.' Akito thought to himself.

The other Neopet knights cheered for Akito and Tor. Tor and Akito smiled to each other as nothing seemed to ruin their moment.

"What are you waiting for, the rank of Knights Second Class?!" King Skarl asked them impatiently. "Well, you won't get it standing here!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Akito bowed before joining Master Torak with Tor.

"You both acted as real knights today and you deserve every bit of your reward." Master Torak proudly told the boys.

Akito smiled as he agreed with him.

"Sir Tor and Sir Akito." Master Torak bowed to them.

"Master Torak." Tor and Akito bowed back before they took their leave from the throne room.

'This day just got better.' Akito thought to himself.

"My lord!" A guard rushed over with a visitor for the king. "A messenger from Illusen."

Akito looked curious and decided to see what it was all about.

"Ugh..." King Skarl groaned as he rolled his eyes. "What does that vermin covered slob want now?"

"King Skarl, I come to report that the Glade is under attack," The messenger told the royal Skieth. "It needs the help of Meridell."

'Whoa, sounds like another mission.' Akito thought to himself.

Soon enough, the messenger told the King everything as Akito felt like that this would be important for him and Tor later, and where he would be right.

"Illusen's Glade?" Tor asked in surprise. "Well, if the King says so."

"Yep..." Akito nodded before yawning. "We'll go in the morning."

"That sounds good." Tor agreed since he felt tired now himself.

The two of them soon went straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Akito yawned and hugged his pillow as he went to sleep and dreamed about Emi as they were on a romantic date at dark on a boat like Prince Eric and Ariel before they got married and had Melody, only this time, no annoying seagulls, though the song Kiss The Girl filled the mood like when Sebastian helped before Flotsam and Jetsam ruined it. Luckily this time, nothing seemed to ruin the dream. At least, not yet. Akito and Emi smiled to each other as they came closer together, Emi wore a red version of Ariel's outfit on the date.

Ariel's sisters seemed to giggle and watch the scene, though it was a dream, so they weren't really there. Akito and Emi then shared a kiss together while on the boat. As they shared a kiss together, it seemed like fireworks went off. The fireworks seemed to stop and there were soon lightning flashes and dark clouds. Akito soon glared up at the sky with his father's Elements of Harmony sword.

"Oh, how darling~" The Darkest Fairy laughed with a smirk to the young couple.

"How are you getting in my dreams?!" Akito asked out of annoyance.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Young Wiccan?" The Darkest Fairy smirked. "Like you can stop me and save your precious Pokemon Princess girlfriend."

A light soon shined in the dream and where soon appeared Princess Luna.

Akito flinched from the light before smiling in excitement. "Princess Luna!"

"Hello, Akito, allow me to clear up these nightmares." Princess Luna smiled back.

"Ah, Luna, hello." The Darkest Fairy smirked.

"Hello there." Princess Luna glared.

"You two know each other?" Akito asked, though he guessed that he shouldn't had been too surprised.

"Yes, you see Akito, my sister and I were the ones that had helped stop The Darkest Fairy those many years ago." Princess Luna said.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about that..." Akito replied.

"But wasn't it I that tried to get you to see how great the darkness could be?" The Darkest Fairy smirked to Princess Luna.

"I'm not that kind of mare anymore!" Princess Luna glared.

"She's right!" Akito added to the Darkest Fairy.

"You can't deny destiny, Luna..." The Darkest Fairy smirked.

"Begone!" Princess Luna demanded. "Akito and his new friend will defeat you! Along with Spite, Malice, and Vanity!"

"Very well." The Darkest Fairy smirked.

Princess Luna and Akito merely glared at the Darkest Fairy, and where she soon left.

"Thanks, Princess Luna." Akito told the dark alicorn princess of the night.

"Of course, my child," Princess Luna smiled. "You remind me of Pipsqueak when I first met him on Nightmare Night when I first laid my eyes on you."

"I'm having a lot of my early memories in Equestria..." Akito replied, remembering how he remembered Fluttershy's lessons on 'how to mouse'.

"Oh, there's a good reason for that," Princess Luna nodded. "Atticus and Mo brought you and Estelle into Equestria in a lot of your early childhood, especially since they got married there after graduating high school together."

"Ohh." Akito smiled.

"Oh, yes," Princess Luna nodded. "That's how you got close with your aunts in Equestria."

"I kinda remember trying to eat the fieldmouse that Aunt Fluttershy found for me." Akito chuckled sheepishly as he thought of his first core memory that his brain allowed him to remember while anything else before was a blank unless someone told him about it.

"You and Estelle were so much like Pound and Pumpkin Cake when they were foals." Princess Luna smiled.

"Yeah," Akito smiled back. "I always liked to visit Pound and Pumpkin."

"And they always did love your visits." Princess Luna smiled back in return.

"I especially liked visiting Pound." Akito smiled.

"Yes, you and Pound are basically best buddies," Princess Luna agreed. "While Pumpkin and Estelle were good friends."

"That's true, though Estelle was really close with our old friend Kelly," Akito replied. "Oh, the move was so hard on both of them when we came into SouthDale."

"I know." Princess Luna frowned.

"Princess Luna, I know I'm older now, but..." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like a ride through the stars?" Princess Luna guessed since that often helped him sleep when he was a little kid.

"Yes, please." Akito smiled.

"All right, come on up." Princess Luna smiled back as she allowed him to ride on her back.

Akito soon got on her back. Princess Luna then began to flap her wings and flew into the night sky of the Dream Realm with Akito on her back and where it was so peaceful. Akito laughed as he felt his inner child return to him, he even untied his bandanna and let his hair flow in the wind. And where it seemed like that was all he needed in his dream.

Akito and Princess Luna soon sat together in a dark garden with the dark midnight blue sky with the glowing white moon.

"So, you've asked Emi to marry you..." Princess Luna smiled. "I hope she said yes."

"She did," Akito nodded before sighing. "I wonder where she is though, I didn't see her when we were away from the beach and ended up in Neopia where I met Tor and his family."

"She must be somewhere in Neotopia meeting her own Neopian friend." Princess Luna smiled.

"That's my guess," Akito replied with a smile back. "I just hope wherever she is, she's not hurt and she's safe and sound until I find her. Like Mario and Princess Peach."

Princess Luna giggled to that especially since Toad often told the plumber that the princess would be in another castle after a level would be completed.

The next day soon came. Akito yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as it was time to start yet another day. Luckily for him, he was able to wake up before someone rudely interrupting his dream or roughly waking him up. Tor soon woke up after Akito.

"Emi..." Akito sighed about his fiancee, but tried not to worry about her too much as he went to start another day with Tor.

"Young Tormund and Akito." The old knight approached the boys.

"Hello, sir." Akito greeted.

"I am troubled," The old knight told them. "The knights have not returned from their mission in Illusen's Glade. The oppressive purple clouds still fill the skies over the forest."

"Purple clouds?" Akito frowned.

"I sense dark magic growing stronger with each passing hour," The old knight nodded to him. "Boys, I fear that the Knights of Meridell are in grave danger! The entire kingdom might be in peril if you do not go to their aid at once!"

"Yes, sir," Akito saluted. "We'll leave right away."

"I just have to wonder though," Tor said to the old knight. "How do you know this? Who are-"

"We haven't the time to discuss this!" The old knight stopped him right there. "You both must go to the Illusen's Glade and aid your fellow knights immediately! I'll be there with you, and help you when I can. Now, GO!"

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

Tor bowed with Akito and they soon left.

"Onward to Illusen's Glade!" Akito proclaimed as he brought out his sword and charged with Tor.

And where the travel to Illusen's Glade was a long one.

"Man, and I thought that track meet with Supergirl was a handful." Akito panted, but he never slowed down.

"You've met some interesting folks, haven't you?" Tor asked Akito.

"I sure have!" Akito smiled. "I've had countless adventures."

"Sounds like it." Tor said.

"Oh, yeah," Akito smiled. "I've been on so many that I can't pick my favorite adventure."

"Really?" Tor asked. "Not one sticks out?"

Akito hummed in thought before he suddenly thought back to his very first Pokemon adventure where he met Emi and her image came into his brain and giggled to her and her laugh echoed as he flashed back into reality. "Well... I guess that time on the Orange Islands..." he then muttered bashfully.

"Was that when you first met your fiancee?" Tor guessed based on his reaction.

"Yeah..." Akito smiled in memory. "I ended up in the water almost drowning and she saved me with her brother and friends."

"That was nice of them." Tor smiled back.

"Oh, yes..." Akito nodded. "Little did I know my life would change forever, but for the better, because I met Emi."

"I hope I can get to be as lucky as you." Tor said.

"I'm sure you will, Tor." Akito smiled as they traveled together.

Tor smiled back.

Soon enough, they made it to their destination.

"So, this is Illusen's Glade." Akito observed.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Tor asked.

"Pfft," Akito rolled his eyes. "Akito Fudo isn't afraid of anything!"

"Really?" Tor asked.

"Really!" Akito replied with his eyes bravely shut before he opened one and Tor didn't think he was serious. "Well... There was... One thing..."

About seven years ago...

"Happy Birthday, Dear AKito and Estelle~" Everyone sang to the now six-year-old twins. "Happy Birthday, to you~"

Akito and Estelle then blew out the candles on their cake and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"SURPRISE!" Discord's voice laughed as he made balloons appear, but they seemed to accidentally be demented and evil before he had reformed and married Fluttershy, and where that scared the twins.

"Discord!" The adults scolded.

"Oops, I guess I've made an error on my birthday spell." Discord said nervously.

Akito and Estelle both screamed and held onto each other as they felt scared.

Present Day

"That was our last birthday in Equestria..." Akito muttered.

"Whoa." Tor said.

Akito shook his head and they then continued onto their journey.


	9. Chapter 9

Akito soon sniffed the air and winced. "Why do I smell something dead?"

Tor began to sniff the air.

There was slight moan heard and they seemed to be encountered by ghouls and undead Neopets.

"Ghoul Invasion!" Akito glared.

"Shall we?" Tor asked.

"We shall." Akito nodded.

The two then began to sword-fight up against the ghoul Neopets, and where fighting them off was easy.

"That was too easy," Akito said before collecting a skull before quoting from Hamlet. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio!"

"That skull seems to be glowing," Tor observed. "I bet that's the Magical Skull that Mistress Morag wants!"

"I think you're right." Akito agreed.

The young knights soon collected the skull before continuing forward.

"And away we go." Akito said.

There were more ghouls on the way, but they of course didn't stand a chance.

"This fighting reminds me of the zombies in Aunt Cherry's story about she got her house from Edward Gracey," Akito muttered to himself. "When will these things stop appearing?"

"Hopefully soon." Tor soothed him.

After a while, they soon finally finished off fighting off all of the ghouls.

"Knights rule and ghouls drool." Akito joked to himself as he continued on with Tor.

"Ah, it's you!" Mistress Morag greeted the two as they came into her cottage. "Any luck with the skull, my dears?"

"Yep." Akito nodded as he showed the skull.

"My, oh, my, you did it!" Mistress Morga beamed. "I have been waiting for this skull for a long time!"

"Now you can use it for your wand." Akito smiled back as he gave her the skull.

"That's right." Tor added.

Mistress Morag agreed as she spoke, then realized that took up their time. "I apologize for shop talk; here is the recompense for your time." She told them as she paid them Neopoints.

"Thank you, ma'am." Akito said.

"Have a nice day." Mistress Morag nodded to them with a smile.

"We will, ma'am." Akito said.

Akito and Tor soon continued on after leaving Mistress Morag to her own business.

"All of these Motes..." Akito commented. "It makes me think of the ancient times when there were Nations such as Earth, Water, Fire, and Air with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I love those legends, I really wish I could've met them. Then again, you never know about my family, I might be able to sometime in the future."

"That's a good spirit, Akito," Tor admired. "Always look on the bright side."

"Yep." Akito smiled.

The two kept going as they fought more enemies and found more useful items in the Neopian world, and where they soon arrived at their next destination. Along the way, they saw certain knights trapped in cages held hostage by werelupes.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Come on, Akito, we got more work to do." Tor told his new friend.

"Never a dull moment." AKito said to himself before they fought the werelupes and saved the trapped knights, which for him, was of course easy.

"Quickly, one of you break the lock with your sword!" Sir Cadmere cried out.

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted as he then used his Elements of Harmony sword to break the yellow Scorchio free which made it glow blue diamonds slightly since he did an act of generosity.

"Finally out!" Sir Cadmere smiled to Akito. "Get to Illusen quick, Knight! There's a monster headed her way!"

"Yes, sir!" Akito saluted.

Akito and Tor soon went to continue onto Illusen's.

"Akito, I noticed that one of the gems on your sword glowed." Tor said.

"That was probably one of the Elements of Harmony," Akito replied. "I helped save someone in need and it was a generous act."

"Wow." Tor smiled.

"That, my dear friend Tor, was my Aunt Rarity's element." Akito smiled back.

"I guess all of those gems on your sword mean something then." Tor replied.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Tell me more." Tor replied curiously.

"Gladly." Akito smiled on the way to their next venture, and began to tell Tor as they continued on. He told him all about the Elements in which his Equestrian aunts wore proudly as they used them to defeat any bad guys, especially in the days of Canterlot High.

"Wow." Tor smiled.

"Yeah, those stories are the best..." Akito smiled back.

A red salamander known as Sir Lawrence was saved next and he warned Akito and Tor about the beast attacking Illusen's Glade, and where the boys then thanked him for the warning. Akito soon couldn't help but wonder if this beast of Illusen's Glade was The Darkest Fairy who had been harassing his dreams for quite sometime since he had came into Neopia. Luckily for him, it wouldn't be. Akito and Tor kept going while saving more and more fellow knights on the way and they were thanked along the way.

They now appeared to be in a tree-house like environment. Akito and Tor soon stopped as they saw a monster holding a girl hostage.

"This should be easy." Akito said.

"Get away from her!" Tor glared at the beast.

"This is the best Meridell has to offer?" The werelupe scoffed and rolled his red eyes. "You're both barely mouthfuls!"

"We're tougher than we look." Akito said.

"And I said to get away!" Tor glared as he deepened his voice to sound brave and tough.

"I don't have time for this," The werelupe scoffed. "Gnarfus, chew bones!"

A giant lupe monster with four arms crashed down while breaking chains around his wrists and snarled at Akito and Tor.

"Wow, that's one big Lupe." Akito said.

The lupe snarled at him which blew his bandanna off his head. Akito felt his head before he felt his hair and gasped since his old haircut was revealed and he rushed to put his bandanna back on as he didn't like people seeing his hair unless he got it done perfectly like when going to see Emi.

"Seriously?" Tor asked Akito.

"I've had this bandanna since birth." Akito defended.

"Yeah, but I don't think this big guy is going to stop fighting us for that." Tor said.

Akito soon tied his bandanna back on and lunged out toward the bad guy, and where for him, beating up the giant lupe was easy.

"This is awesome!" Akito beamed as he fought against the monster lupe.

"Wow." The old knight said as he soon came and saw Akito handling the monster very well on his own.

"That's enough outta you." Akito scoffed at the lupe monster.

The lupe monster simply growled at him.

"Grr yourself!" Akito growled back.

The two of them continued to fight. Gnarfus soon pinned down Akito and began to swat at him with his killer claws. Tor soon went to help Akito. Akito grunted as Gnarfus seemed stronger than him, but smiled once Tor helped come to the rescue against the possibly mutated lupe, and where with the two of them together, they defeated Gnarfus. Akito and Tor smiled to each other until they gasped and saw that the old knight was held hostage by the evil werelupe only for him to be defeated. A fairy girl seemed to be waiting for them, but she fell into a faint when her necklace was taken from her, and where they would soon meet her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Akito asked the fairy as he helped her up.

"Been fighting... Fighting..." The fairy panted out of breath as she looked like she could fall asleep.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." Akito said.

"What happened, mi'lady?" Tor asked.

"Since she came back, I've sensed her power..." The fairy wheezed. "So dark... So strong... I've never felt anything so strong."

"Um, by any chance, would this 'she' be an evil fairy?" Akito asked.

"Listen to me, her hate is so deep," The fairy warned. "She'll take us all. All of the fairies! And send us to a box lead in which we will never awaken. Only my charm-" she looked down to see her necklace taken. "Oh, no! No... She's won! She's won... There's nothing... You both must stop her. Putting the fairies to sleep is only the beginning..."

"I think I know what she's aiming for." Akito said.

Soon enough, the fairy's eyes flashed purple and she seemed evil now and seemed to push Tor and Akito off the ledge.

"Seriously?!" Akito glared.

The two seemed to land on their feet like cats as they looked around their new surroundings.

"What happened?" Tor asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure myself." Akito said.

A red creature soon flew around them.

"That minion Archer is also fire aligned, so we should equip our shields with fire motes of the same alignments." Tor suggested.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

The two then did that so that they could fight Archer, and soon defeated him easily.

"He really got burned on that deal." Akito laughed as they won the fight.

"Nice one." Tor laughed before he saw the laughter gem glow.

"Ooh, the Element of Laughter!" Akito beamed. "Aunt Pinkie Pie would be so proud."

"So, how many Elements have you activated so far?" Tor asked.

"Seems like it's been two so far with Generosity and Laughter." Akito pondered.

"So, how many more to go?" Tor asked.

"Let's see..." Akito muttered as he counted in his head. "Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Magic..." he then looked back to Tor, speaking up. "About four left for each of my Equestrian aunts who wore the Elements of Harmony against good and evil for Equestria."

"Nice." Tor smiled.

Akito smiled back as they then continued onward through the Meridell Village and they went into a castle, and where the travel there was a long one.

Akito felt chills as he could sense a dark presence somewhere, but he wasn't sure where, but that would have to wait since they were both exhausted. Akito and Tor yawned as they soon came into their beds and fell fast asleep. The next day would be one not to forget. Akito still missed Emi, but he tried not to worry about her too much so it would ruin his mission with Tor. Soon enough, both his and Tor's nightmares showed them something.


	10. Chapter 10

"1,000 years, you say?" A dark female voice asked as there was one in the throne with three others next to her. "And they completely forgot me."

The three other dark fairies nodded to their sister.

"Well, now, that will never do," The Darkest Fairy smirked. "I suppose I should remedy that. Conquering this fly speck of a kingdom was easy enough, but I need something a little bigger to announce my return."

'This is bad.' Akito thought to himself.

"Oh... I know..." The Darkest Fairy grinned. "I'll destroy it completely! That should get their attention, and I know just the weapon to use to blacken the place! Two birds with one stone."

Akito glared as the Darkest Fairy plotted with her sisters.

"Oh, yes, that would do wonderfully even of our old friend Nightmare Moon refuses to cooperate." The Darkest Fairy continued.

Her sisters nodded in agreement. Tor and Akito glared at the Darkest Fairy before hiding off together.

"We can't let her get away with that." Akito whispered.

Tor nodded. "Not by a long shot."

"We'll first need to take care of her sisters." Akito said.

There was soon a dark mote which broke down the wall around them.

"They don't seem to be under my control," The Darkest Fairy smirked about Akito and Tor. "How unusual... Kill them, but bring me what's left of the bodies when you're done."

"Good luck with that." Akito smirked.

The Darkest Fairy's sisters soon moved out toward Akito and Tor.

"Ready to fight these three?" Akito asked Tor.

"I suppose so." Tor replied, a bit nervous about fighting ladies, then again, these three were evil.

The two of them soon fought the three fairies.

"My father always told me to never hurt a lady, unfortunately you three old hags don't count!" Akito glared.

What Akito called them made the three fairies angry. Akito smirked as they soon charged him and he swung his sword bravely, not afraid to hurt them because they were evil. The three of the evil fairies seemed hard to defeat.

"Man, they're harder than they look!" Tor said to Akito.

Soon enough, the three dark fairies made the furniture levitate with their dark and evil magic.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Akito groaned.

The dinner tables soon flew toward them.'

Akito jumped and dodged them with spins like a secret agent as if he anticipated that. "Still got it." He smirked.

The fairies soon used flame powers against Tor and Akito to burn them alive.

"Seriously?" Akito asked.

One flame shot toward him. Akito took a deep inhale to breathe in the fire before blowing it back with a smirk.

"Whoa, those are some strong lungs." Tor commented.

"Thanks..." Akito said before coughing up some smoke. "Oh! 'Scuse me."

The Darkest Fairy's sisters glared at the knights as they continued to fight, and where the fight seemed like it would go on forever. Akito soon became bored since the Darkest Fairy's sisters refused to quit. Akito and Tor soon stopped fighting and they ran away to another part of the castle to escape them.

"Where do we go?" Akito asked.

"We have to get out of this castle." Tor replied.

"Yeah," Akito replied. "And through the most disgusting part of the castle."

Tor nodded as they had no choice, but they went that way to throw off the Darkest Fairy's sisters and would soon have to leave.

"Here!" A female voice called out. "Over here, young masters!"

Tor and Akito soon looked over to where the voice was. It was a certain yellow acara who led them into a chute for their escape.

"Thanks." Akito said.

"You can escape and warn the others." Faun nodded before they heard a scary moan sound and had to get moving.

Akito and Tor soon started to make their way through. Once they did... SPLASH!

"At least were safe now..." Akito said. "...I hope."

"Same here." Tor added.

The two soon waded into the murky water together. At least now they were safe from the Darkest Fairy and her sisters. The only question was where was Emi?

Fortunately for us, that question was finally going to be answered as we end up elsewhere in a different kingdom where a winged horse was pulling a carriage in the sky to reveal a young acara who was the orphaned niece of the king.

"Where am I?" Emi asked herself. "Where's Akito?" She soon stood up to see where she was.

The carriage soon stopped and a young female acara talked with her adviser as Emi explored.

"This place looks peaceful." Emi said.

"I hate doing these things!" The acara complained to the older Neopet who was with her in the carriage after they left.

The older Neopet was about to say something until they saw Emi. "Who are you, young one?"

Emi blinked and looked around before pointing to herself.

"Yes, you, please, come forward." The older Neopet told the newly engaged Pokemon Princess.

"My name is Princess Emi." The young adult said with a curtsy.

"Princess, huh?" The elder Neopet asked.

"That sounds easier than being a diplomat like I am." The acara sighed softly about her status.

"Can either of you tell me where I am?" Emi asked.

"This is Brightvale," The Acara replied like it was obvious. "This is the Kingdom of my uncle, King Hagan, and I am the diplomat of the kingdom since I'm his niece."

"That's good." Emi smiled.

"I guess so, but I hate doing it," The acara replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, hello, Princess Emi, my name is Roberta."

"Pleased to meet you and you can just call me Emi." Emi smiled.

"Oh... Okay, Emi." Roberta smiled back.

Emi smiled as she seemed to form a bond with Roberta like Akito and Tor.

"So, where are you from then?" Roberta asked. "You don't seem to know Brightvale."

"I'm from Earth." Emi said.

"Ah, a visitor to Neopia," Roberta smiled. "Well, on behalf of my uncle The King, I insist you stay with us until we can find a way to get you back home."

"Thank you; I just hope I can find my husband." Emi said.

"Oh, you seem young to be married, Miss." The elder Gelert chuckled.

"Oh, thank you, but I was just engaged before I ended up here." Emi smiled bashfully.

"Congratulations." Roberta smiled back.

"Thank you." Emi smiled.

They were soon coming to a cloudy environment which made Emi think of Cloudsdale in Equestria, but it was actually Fairy Land of Neopia.

"Amazing." Emi smiled.

"Enjoy it while you can." Roberta sighed since she didn't like her job very much.

"I'll enjoy as much as I can." Emi said.

Roberta sighed as she helped Emi out of the carriage.

"You seem young to be a diplomat." Emi said to Roberta.

"Well, it's my job as the king's niece." Roberta sighed.

"You don't see to like being a diplomat." Emi said.

"Not really..." Roberta sighed. "I mean, you're a princess, it can't be that hard."

"Oh, trust me, it's hard." Emi said.

"Responsibilities of diplomacy and royalty seem to be specially exclusive," The elder Gelert told them. "If they weren't, I would be the diplomat and Roberta would be the sorcerer."

"Wouldn't that make her sorceress?" Emi asked.

"You know what I mean though." The Gelert replied.

"Yes, I do," Emi nodded. "So, what should we do next?"

"Roberta has a very important mission." The older Gelert told her.

"Ooh." Emi smiled.

"Your uncle and I have never seen such clouds that gather over Meridell," The Gerlet told Roberta which made Emi nervous once she saw them. "There are dark things and full of power, our meeting with Queen Fyora must go well, and that responsibility falls to you."

"Yes, sir," Roberta sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Mind if I come?" Emi asked.

"I think that would be most appropriate." The gelert allowed since Roberta and Emi seemed to be becoming friends.

"Great." Emi smiled.

Roberta smiled back as she walked with Emi to enter into Fairy Land together.

"You'll do fine, Roberta," The Gelert encouraged. "If it helps any, maybe I'll teach you more complicated spells while we're here."

"That sounds promising." Emi said.

"Yeah, it sure does!" Roberta agreed.

"Just one or two," The Gelert nodded. "But now, we must hurry. It's getting late and I'm sure Queen Fyora will want to meet with us soon."

"She sounds nice." Emi smiled.

"One of the kinder souls of our world..." The Gelert nodded.

"Who are you anyway, sir?" Emi asked for his name.

"Serader at your service." The Gelert bowed to her.

"Pleased to meet you." Emi curtsied with a smile.

"Likewise, Princess." Seladar bowed back to her.

Roberta smiled as they were going into Fairy Land all together now.

"Akito, where are you?" Emi asked herself as she traveled with her new friends like when Akito ended up in the farm with the Ellis family. "I just hope you're safe."

"Come with me." Roberta told Emi.

"All right, Roberta," Emi nodded as she followed her new friend. "Lead the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Emi and Roberta soon walked together, almost like sisters which reminded Emi of when she and Ash first met Misty.

"It's so beautiful here..." Emi looked around in amazement. "It's like Princess Celestia's kingdom in Equestria."

"You've met Princess Celestia?" Roberta asked.

"Oh, yes," Emi replied. "My fiance's family is really good friends of hers."

"Wow," Roberta smiled. "You must be lucky to have someone who loves you for you."

"Oh, yes..." Emi smiled back while blushing. "We've been together since even before I became a princess, but he's always treated me like one."

"Aw!" Roberta smiled.

Emi smiled back, though she blushed as she thought of those wonderful times with Akito, such as their first Grand Galloping Gala together.

The two of them soon arrived at their destination. Seladar and Roberta bowed to the Kacheek Council Herald while Emi curtsied.

'I've never seen so many animals before, besides the time I went to the Pridelands.' Emi thought to herself.

"I am the Council Attendant, Kekou," The Kacheek bowed to his company. "May I ask your intentions?"

"Greetings, Council Kekou, I am Roberta, the niece of the King of Brightvale, and this is Serader, the most learned sorcerer in all of Brightvale, and our newest friend: Princess Emi." Roberta introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Council Attendant Kekou." Emi smiled.

"We are emissaries, here to seek the advice of Queen Fyora concerning a strange and disturbing matter," Roberta continued. "We have noticed that a terrible dark cloud has grown over Meridell and is spreading."

"Then I shall inform Fyora's Council at once!" Kekou replied. "However, it may take some time because the Council is already in session. Please, feel free to enjoy our palace gardens while you wait. As soon as the Council is ready for you, I will fetch you."

"Of course." Emi nodded.

"Well, if we have to wait, I'm going to make the most of my time at the palace library." Serader told the girls.

"Okay." Emi said.

"Ah, Fyora's Library!" Serader smiled as he walked off. "Such a delight of learning!"

"My library has books on just about anything you can think of." Emi told Roberta.

"Really?" Roberta asked.

"Well, I'd show you if I could, but yes," Emi smiled. "My tutors always make sure I get the best education I can get aside from Pokemon treatment."

"How much time to yourself do you get?" Roberta asked.

"Hmm..." Emi hummed in thought. "On a good day, about a couple of hours."

"That's good." Roberta said.

"It can be exhausting sometimes." Emi replied as they explored the gardens.

"I can only guess." Roberta said.

"You seem young to be a diplomat," Emi said. "What do your parents think?"

"Um, I don't have any parents." Roberta said.

"You don't?" Emi asked.

Roberta shook her head. "I've always been with Uncle Hagan."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emi said. "I didn't know."

"It's all right..." Roberta replied. "You're right though, but since I'm the king's niece, it's my responsibility to be a diplomat."

"Oh, well, I'm sure that this won't be hard, this seems like a lovely land." Emi soothed as she changed the subject.

"It sure is." Roberta smiled.

"Excuse me, young lady," An elderly female Aisha came to Roberta. "You look like the kind of person, someone who would help an old lady in need."

"What can we do for you, ma'am?" Emi asked.

"You see, I've lost my Harris," The old lady replied. "He seems to have climbed into yonder tree and is afraid to climb down. Do you think you could climb into the tree and get him down for me?"

"Of course I will help you, ma'am!" Roberta nodded bravely.

"I'll help." Emi added.

"Oh, such nice young girls!" The old lady smiled. "I've been waiting for someone special to give these to. These are special amulets. Wear them close, they may look old, but they have special powers."

"They do look special." Emi smiled.

"Thank you," Roberta added. "They're... Uh... Lovely."

"You're welcome, dearies," The old lady smiled back. "I'll be at the tree waiting for you."

"Well, we better get her Harris out of the tree; whatever a Harris is." Emi said.

"Wow, you are new to this world." Roberta replied since Emi didn't know what a Harris was.

"Not just me, but my husband I'm going to get married to is new to Neopia as well." Emi said.

"I wonder where he could be?" Roberta replied.

"Me too, Roberta..." Emi sighed. "I just hope where ever he is, he's safe."

The two of them soon came over to the tree where the Harris was.

"That's one tall tree," Emi commented as she looked high above. "A Mankey would have a ball with that."

"Well, we better start climbing." Roberta said.

Emi and Roberta soon climbed together as the old Aisha lady looked concerned for her pet, and where they soon got him for her. There was a koala bear like creature in the tree.

"Oh, how cute~" Emi cooed to the pet known as a Harris. "Come here, sweetie."

The Harris looked nervous at first.

"Don't worry," Emi smiled. "We're going to help you down."

The Harris soon sensed trust and guidance in Emi and soon came to her.

"It's okay," Emi cooed as she hugged him. "Oh, you're such a cute little troublemaker, huh?"

The Harris soon nuzzled up to her.

"That tickles." Emi giggled as she soon climbed down with Roberta.

"Oh, my little Harris is safe!" The old lady smiled in relief. "Thank you so much, dearies! Please take this potion in thanks, it's not much, but it might help. It appears that I gave my amulets to the right people!"

"It was our pleasure, ma'am." Emi said.

The old lady soon happily left with her Harris.

"You have a way with animals." Roberta said to Emi.

"Well, I am the Pokemon Princess." Emi smiled proudly.

"True." Roberta nodded.

Roberta and Emi explored together as they waited for Keouk would come for them to meet Queen Fyora.

"This place is amazing." Emi smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Emi," Roberta smiled back. "As much as I hate my job, I have to admit that Fairy Land is quite lovely."

"It reminds me so much of Cloudsdale..." Emi nodded as they came in. "Akito recommended me to get my hair done by Fluttershy's brother."

"How was it?" Roberta asked.

"Oh, he did a wonderful job," Emi replied. "You'd swear he did it all his life, but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash often told me about how much of a challenge it was for him to find the right job until he went into mane therapy."

"Nice." Roberta smiled.

"I really liked Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy," Emi smiled back. "They were great, and Rarity had the best clothes for me to bring home."

"You must be an Honored Guest to Canterlot." Roberta replied.

"Well, like I told you, my fiance's family is very close with Celestia..." Emi nodded. "It's a very lovely world to visit."

"I bet it is." Roberta smiled.

Roberta and Emi smiled to each other as they began a sisterly bond like Akito had done with Tor as brothers.

"Well, hello, my dear girls!" The painter greeted. "Such a lovely day for painting, is it not?"

"It sure is." Emi smiled.

"I wonder, my dear girls, if one of you could be of assistance?" The painter wondered. "I just require just one last touch to make this painting come to life, just a little sprinkle of Fairy Dust."

"That sounds easy." Emi said.

"Here, take this bottle," The painter gave Emi a bottle. "If you happen to come across any fairies in your travels, all I need is a little fairy dust for my painting."

"Some fairies in Fairy Land?" Emi couldn't help but joke. "Gee, I dunno."

"You can keep what ever is left." The painter nodded to her.

"Okay." Emi said.

Roberta smiled to Emi as she went off to collect fairy dust for the painter, and where after a while, she came back with the fairy dust.

"Here you go." Emi smiled to the painter.

"Thank you, my dear girl, that's absolutely perfect!" The painter approved so he could finish his masterpiece. "There..."

"Ooh." Emi smiled.

The painter soon finished his artwork.

"Oh, it looks so lovely..." Emi commented. "It's like an actual valley."

"Oh, thank you, my dear." The painter smiled back to her.

Soon enough, it was time.

"Good travelers, Fyora waits for you in the Council Chambers," Kekou informed. "Follow me, please."

"Let's go finish our task for our kingdom, my lady," Serader told Roberta. "Queen Fyora should not be kept waiting."

"We're coming." Emi said.

Roberta and Emi soon joined with Serader to meet the fairy queen.

"Lady of the Western Skies, Ruler of Fairy Land," Roberta greeted after a bow. "My uncle sends his best wishes from Brightvale."

"And we return our best greetings and wishes for his health." Queen Fyora smiled back.

'So far so good.' Emi thought to herself.

"And who do we have here?" Queen Fyora asked about Emi.

"Oh!" Emi blinked and curtsied. "I am Princess Emi Ketchum from Pallet Town on Earth, Your Majesty."

"You are a long way from home." Queen Fyora said.

"You have no idea." Emi sighed.

"Well then, welcome to Neopia." Queen Fyora welcomed.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Emi curtsied to the queen who was of higher rank than she was. "I just know that I'll like it here."

"To what occasion do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Queen Fyora asked Roberta.

Serader stepped forward and bowed to the Fairy Queen respectively. "My Lady, I am Serader, royal sorcerer of the court of Brightvale," he introduced. "Dark clouds have emerged over Meridell, and we fear them. We ask thy lady's help."

"I have noticed the darkness and have sent Illusen about this matter," Queen Fyora nodded. "She has not answered and we are concerned. When Fairy Land next passes over Meridell, I will look into the problem, that much I promise."

"Thank you." Emi said.

"Yes," Roberta added. "The citizens of Brightvale thank you for your wisdom and your action."

They were soon asked to leave the room once that was taken care of, and they soon left.

"She seems nice." Emi smiled to Roberta about Queen Fyora.

"She sure does." Roberta smiled back to her new friend.

"So, do we go then?" Emi asked.

"No, we're going to stay here a while, I hope you don't mind." Roberta told her.

"Not at all," Emi replied. "I've been to many regions with my brother and our friends on Pokemon journeys, so I can take on anything."

"Cool." Roberta said.

"Allow me to show you to your room." Herald Kekou approached the girls.

"Of course." Emi smiled.

The girls then followed the Kacheek into their temporary bed chamber and luckily, they got to share.

"Ooh." Emi smiled.

There was a rather large room with a giant bed for the girls to share.

"Oh, it's almost like my bed in the castle." Emi approved.

"Wow, you have a bad this big?" Roberta asked.

"I feel comfortable with my childhood stuffed animals or some Pokemon." Emi smiled.

"Aw..." Roberta smiled back.

Emi and Roberta smiled to each other as they settled into the room to get adjusted into staying in Fairy Land for a while, and where it wouldn't be long. Roberta and Emi smiled to each other and soon found themselves falling asleep. Emi yawned as she dreamt about her beloved Akito, and where she was sure nothing would ruin her dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Akito was barebacked and barechested as he rode on a horse while Emi was in a meadow, kneeling by it as she looked into the pond and saw her reflection before she saw him right behind her.

"Akito, my love..." Emi called out gently.

"My dear, sweet Emi." Akito replied as he brought out a bouquet of flowers for her.

"They look lovely." Emi smiled.

"Just like you." Akito smiled back before putting one in her hair.

"Oh, Akito..." Emi blushed. "I can't wait for our wedding day."

"Me neither..." Akito told her before suddenly, they were in a tux and wedding gown. "We might as well get started."

"A-Already?!" Emi gasped.

"Sure," Akito shrugged. "Why not?"

Emi was surprised, but was soon walked down the aisle by Satoshi to join Akito on the other end of the aisle. There seemed to be as many Pokemon as there were guests at the wedding.

"This is so sudden!" Emi cried out. "Shouldn't we wait?!"

"But we love each other so much, why wait?" Akito asked.

"I suppose you're right." Emi replied.

"Dearly beloved-" The pastor began.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the good stuff." Akito replied.

"Do you Akito Fudo take Emi Ketchum to marry you?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Akito replied.

"Akito, why did you rush him?" Emi asked.

"What does it matter?" Akito smirked. "We're getting married and that means we're going to be together forever and ever."

"But this isn't right," Emi said before seeing Princess Luna appear. "Princess Luna?"

"Someone seems to be having wedding day jitters." Princess Luna said to Emi.

"I guess my nightmare is my way of showing my wedding day jitters." Emi smiled bashfully.

"It can," Princess Luna replied. "You don't have anything to worry about, it's a wonderful occasion."

"I must be the only one to worry about my wedding day..." Emi sighed as she sounded like Apple Bloom when she began to have cutie mark nightmares with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo.

"Oh, you're not the only one." Princess Luna said.

"I'm not?" Emi asked before following Luna into the doorway to the dreams of others.

"Now, I know his dream is here somewhere." Princess Luna said.

"His?" Emi asked. "You mean, Akito?"

Princess Luna opened one door to show Emi.

The room was black with lights shining on Akito like he was being interrogated and he seemed to be faced by Ash, Delia, and Satoshi who kept asking him questions about his love and devotion for Emi.

"Oh, my..." Emi said.

"It's a natural feeling, dear," Princess Luna soothed Emi. "Akito misses you a lot too."

"But why did we get separated?" Emi asked.

"I'm afraid Drell messed up the spell with sending you both into Neopia," Princess Luna replied. "You're in Brightvale with Roberta and he is in Meridell with Tormund."

"I am so going to have a word with him." Emi said.

"Funny you should mention that." Princess Luna said before showing Drell's dream door.

Emi crossed her arms and came into the warlock's dream, and she soon saw him with his dream Hilda.

"Oh, grapes." Drell smiled as he was in a Roman Empire with him as an emperor and Hilda as his empress, much like Nina and Kuzco in the future.

"Ahem!" Emi glared.

A record needle scratched.

"Oh, Princess Emi," Drell smiled bashfully to the Pokemon Princess. "I hear you're in Fairy Land, how's Queen Fyora?"

"Oh, she's great, also, why did your magic powder send me and my husband to be into two different places in Neopia?!" Emi glared.

"I-I-I never intended for that!" Drell backed up nervously as she came toward him in a fury.

"Well, thanks to you, I have no idea if he's safe or not!" Emi glared.

"Come on, it's Akito!" Drell replied nervously and held out a chair to defend himself.

"You couldn't have sent us in the same place?!" Emi asked, tossing the chair away.

Princess Luna just knew Cherry would enjoy this.

"P-P-Princess Emi, I swear, this isn't a bad thing!" Drell stepped backward from Emi in fear since she actually had higher power above him.

"How is this not a bad thing?!" Emi glared.

"Look on the bright side, you've both made new friends and get to explore the beauty that is Neopia." Drell smiled nervously until he was stuck backed up into the corner.

"That is a bright side." Emi said.

"See?" Drell smiled nervously. "It's not that bad."

"Just never do something like that again." Emi said.

"I'll try my best, so sorry and no need to tell Machoke about this, right?" Drell replied.

"Oh, I'm telling him." Emi said.

Drell soon fell on the ground in the corner, shivering.

"In fact... Since this is a dream..." Emi smirked, taking out a random Pokeball.

"Princess Emi, please!" Drell begged. "Have mercy!"

Princess Luna soon took a picture of that. Emi soon walked off as Machoke manhandled Drell against his will. And where Princess Luna soon sent the footage to Cherry.

"Whatcha doin'?" Emi asked.

"Oh, just sending an old friend something special." Princess Luna smiled innocently.

"That was footage of Drell being manhandled wasn't it?" Emi smirked.

"Well... Yes..." Princess Luna admitted. "I thought it'd be a nice treat for Cherry before your and Akito's wedding."

"Oh, Luna." Emi giggled with the Dark Alicorn Princess of the Night before she soon saw Kiawe in Akito's dream as well.

"Kiawe?" Princess Luna asked while Emi tilted her head.

"Oh, that's right," Emi remembered now. "He's my biological brother."

"So you're not a Ketchum." Princess Luna replied.

"Well, I sort of am, since I was adopted." Emi explained.

"Yes?" Princess Luna replied.

"You never knew?" Emi asked.

"I didn't know you knew." Princess Luna explained.

"Ohh." Emi said.

Princess Luna nodded. Emi nodded back as she watched Kiawe interact with Akito in his dream. Not surprisingly, the two of them wrestled.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Emi said about the wrestling.

"Akito even wrestled as a baby against Pound Cake." Princess Luna nodded.

"Ooh, can I see that memory?" Emi smiled.

"Let's see here..." Princess Luna smiled back before taking out a yellow sphere that symbolized a happy core memory.

The memory soon played for them like a movie.

"Here we go, the Fudo twins," Mo smiled as she tried to carry Akito and Estelle, though they were a little rowdy as they were about to meet Pound and Pumpkin Cake for the first time in Equestria. "Ow, Estelle, don't poke my eye! Akito, you stop pulling on Mommy's hair!"

Emi seemed to giggle a bit as this was a little funny. Mo soon got her twins to sit down on the floor.

"And this is Pound and Pumpkin Cake," Carrot smiled as he stood with Cup to introduce their twins. "Our Cake twins."

"Oh, Estelle, you're so pretty~" Pumpkin cooed as she picked up Baby Estelle. "Let's give each other makeovers."

Estelle soon clapped as she liked that idea. Pumpkin giggled as she then went off with Estelle.

"You don't look so tough..." Pound smirked to Akito.

Baby Akito glared before yelling out with a babble and tackling him to the floor which made the house shake.

"Whoa!" Pound Cake smiled before smirking again. "Never mind."

Baby Akito glared as he babbled in baby talk.

"Ooh, let me translate..." Pinkie Pie cut in. "Um... Akito wants to challenge you to a wrestling match... Either that or he wants you to frost a birthday cake, I could be paraphrasing."

"I think he's challenging me and I accept." Pound Cake said.

Akito babbled aggressively.

"Challenge Accepted." Pinkie Pie pushed the baby boy and school aged colt together.

"Oh, Pound, please!" Cup told her son. "He's just a foal!"

"He also has Uncle Atticus's strength." Pound said.

Cup frowned in worry, but Carrot held her as Baby Akito and Pound began to wrestle.

"Even as a foal, Akito is cute~" Emi blushed.

"Indeed he is." Princess Luna agreed.

Emi giggled as she watched the memory. Baby Akito giggled as he pinned down Pound, clapping his frontal hooves together.

"Wow, this kid is really strong." Pound said.

Mo soon came to check on the kids and giggled to her infant son winning against Pound. "I see that Akito is having fun." she then smiled to the sight.

Cup and Carrot smiled with Mo. Emi giggled, enjoying the memory before it soon ended.

"A lot of happy memories from Akito are in Equestria, but he doesn't remember much of before when you came into his life." Princess Luna smiled to Emi.

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

Princess Luna smiled back as they traveled together. "So, how did it feel when you found out you were adopted?"

"It was very confusing at first, and yet, I'm surprised I didn't see it before," Emi replied as they walked together. "No matter what happens though, Ash will always be my brother,"

"You two do seem like you were inseparable." Princess Luna said,

"I missed him a lot when he went to that summer camp, but at least he got to meet Serena." Emi replied.

"It sounds like fate." Princess Luna said.

"Yeah..." Emi nodded. "I was too young back then, but I did hope the best for him."

"The Ketchums do seem more like your real family than your real family." Princess Luna soothed.

"Yeah..." Emi nodded again. "Like when Atticus told me about Dave and The Chipmunks."

"Yes, they do." Princess Luna said.

"Well, I feel blessed and lucky to have been adopted by such a nice family." Emi smiled.

"I'm sure destiny intended for such." Princess Luna smiled back.

"What's your family like?" Emi wondered.

"Um, well, the only family I have are my sister, Cadence, and well, I guess Twilight's family would be included since Shinning Armor married Cadence and Sombra since he married my sister and Atticus and his family since he's the biological nephew of Sombra." Princess Luna said.

"Oh, I see..." Emi replied. "I thought maybe there was more."

"Maybe for another time, but that's all I can tell you." Princess Luna nodded.

Emi smiled as she then felt excited about getting married to Akito, whenever she would find him in this world they call Neopia that is.

Later on, it was time to wake up.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Roberta said to Emi.

"What a night." Emi yawned and stretched.

"It sure was a great night." Roberta said.

"Yeah, it was..." Emi replied.

"You must've had some dream." Roberta commented.

"Well, a bit..." Emi nodded as she rubbed her arm. "Mostly dreaming about my beloved Akito."

"Aw!" Roberta smiled.

Emi blushed before she left the room with Roberta so they could both start the day. "I wonder how this day will be." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Roberta and Emi left their bed chamber together and went off to explore the kingdom of Fairy Land, but it would go downhill from there as Queen Fyora was given an unwanted visitor last night during their slumber.

"This place seems nice." Emi smiled.

"So am I," Roberta smiled back. "I also hope we find that boyfriend of yours soon."

"He's also my soon-to-be fiancé." Emi smiled.

"Well, let's hope we find him soon then." Roberta smiled back.

"Same here." Emi smiled back.

Roberta and Emi soon left their temporary bedroom to explore along the kingdom and maybe find the queen, though unknown of the danger she had been through.

"Is it just me or is it quiet?" Emi asked.

"Hmm... Too quiet..." Roberta had to agree.

The girls explored the castle as it seemed to be too quiet with nothing really going on.

"I have a bad feeling, something like that the queen is in danger." Emi said.

"I feel like you might be right, but where can we look?" Roberta replied. 

"Maybe a dungeon." Emi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe there." Roberta agreed.

Emi and Roberta soon went to look for a dungeon to find Queen Fyora as they feared the worst for her. The barred window was too high for either of them, but they both soon climbed up a platform together and they could then see inside of the dungeon.

"Queen Fyora?" Emi wondered as she looked inside of the dungeon, but she saw someone else had been chained up in there. "Who is that?"

The Darkest Fairy came toward the Aisha which made Emi and Roberta hide away. "So, my minions were right," she then smirked to the Neopet. "Another one has resisted my power. Two now, and so short of time. What makes you and that Lupe so special?"

The Aisha bowed her head away from her.

"You look so familiar..." The Darkest Fairy smirked as she made a door appear in the stone wall like a safe in a bank vault. "Yet... No, it's not possible. A thousand years have passed. Besides, it doesn't matter who you are, I have so many ways of finding out where your precious fence comes from. Let's try the wall, don't we?"

'This woman is just evil.' Emi thought to herself.

"We must find a way to make enough noise to distract the Darkest Fairy!" Roberta whispered loudly to Emi.

"Yeah, but how?" Emi whispered back.

"Maybe we should look for something." Roberta quietly suggested.

"Yeah." Emi nodded.

Roberta and Emi then left to explore to find something to distract the Darkest Fairy with. Wild Skieths popped out of nowhere randomly to try and attack the girls, but they didn't even have a chance. Once they were in a room that was far away, they were safe from the Wild Skieths.

"I don't like those things." Emi said about the Skieths.

"Yeah, Skieths can be quite fiendish at times." Roberta nodded.

"Now let's find something that can make plenty of noise." Emi said.

"This is the clock tower..." Roberta realized. "Emi, we've got to chime the bell!"

"Oh, do you think we could?" Emi asked. "Are we strong enough?"

"Well, I for sure am," Roberta promised. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Same with me." Emi said.

"Come on, let's do this together then." Roberta replied.

Emi and Roberta then went to ring the bell in the clock tower to distract the Darkest Fairy since she would no doubt hear it from the dungeon. Luckily it worked, and now the evil woman wanted to find out where that noise was coming from. 

"Quick, let's get out of here." Roberta told Emi.

Emi nodded and then followed Roberta out as the Darkest Fairy was disturbed, and where that meant they could now try to get the Aisha free. 

"It's okay, ma'am, we got ya." Emi soothed the Aisha woman as she and Roberta came into the dungeon.

"Why, you're the ones who saved my Harris," The Aisha woman recognized them with a warm smile. "You both have the hearts of heroes."

Emi and Roberta soon caught her as she almost fell forward.

"Okay, we can probably take the West corridor, and get out through the--" Roberta was about to suggest.

"No." The Aisha replied. 

"What?" Emi asked. "Don't you want us to help you?"

"If we stay together, she'll find us," The Aisha replied. "Imprison us all."

"We're not leaving you." Emi said.

"Now that I'm out of the shackles, I can get to a place where I'll be safe, but you will need help," The Aisha woman told the girls before taking a hold of Roberta's pendent. "Find this amulet's twin. The one who possesses it can help you before--"

There was then another noise heard.

"You both have to go now!" The Aisha told them urgently. "Get out of Fairyland and find him! GO!"

"Okay." Emi said.

"Emi, are you sure about this?" Roberta asked.

"If she says so, we should." Emi nodded to her newest friend.

The two soon rushed out of the dungeon before the Darkest Fairy would come back and find them, luckily just missing her.

"Whew." Emi sighed.

There was then snarling heard out the window.

"Oh, man, what's that now?" Emi groaned slightly.

"It's Blut!" Roberta told Emi about the new Skieth. "There must be another way down!"

"Isn't there a staircase that leads out of here?" Emi asked.

"Of course!" Roberta snapped her fingers. "The endless staircase!"

"Lead the way." Emi smiled to Roberta.

"Right this way." Roberta smiled back as she led Emi to the endless staircase.

"Hey, Roberta, why do they call it the--" Emi was about to ask until she now could see why they had called it the endless staircase. "Oh, my gosh..."

"Come on!" Roberta told her.

Emi took a deep breath and then followed Roberta to the endless staircase.

"I feel like we've been using the same stairs for ages!" Emi told Roberta on the way down.

"Don't worry, I've done this before, this is nothing compared to my first time!" Roberta promised her.

"Then why does it look like we've passed that door twice?" Emi asked.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Roberta promised.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy..." Emi groaned slightly. "Are we almost at the final step?"

"Right through this door." Roberta told Emi.

"Thank goodness," Emi replied as they went through the door as they finally reached the final step. "I didn't think I could take much more insanity..." She then did a double take. "Are those books flying?!"

"Yep." Roberta nodded.

"Oy..." Emi held her head. "This world is very strange."

"Don't worry," Roberta smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." Emi smiled back.

They soon made it to the door they were looking for.

"This way." Roberta told Emi.

Emi nodded as she followed Roberta.

The door soon opened and a winged horse was flying through purple clouds which almost looked like a storm while being chased by a Skieth. 

"Solarin!" Roberta called out to the horse. 

"Is that an alicorn?" Emi asked.

"Actually, he's a Uni." Roberta clarified.

"A Uni?" Emi asked out of confusion.

"Yes, they are quite majestic." Roberta nodded.

The winged horse soon had the Skieths knock into each other and fall into the sky while he flew toward Roberta and Emi so that they could escape.

"STOP!" A sharp voice called out.

"The Darkest Fairy!" Emi gasped while running. "Keep running, Roberta!"

"No one dares defy me!" The Darkest Fairy glared as she tried to shoot against Emi and Roberta for escaping and freeing the Aisha.

Solarin soon came closer and closer to the edge. Roberta took Emi's hand and soon jumped with her onto the Uni's back so that they could fly away.

"Whew." Emi sighed.

Skieths soon chased them and knocked them both off of the Uni.

"Hey!" Emi glared as she fell with Roberta as the Acara screamed. "I hope we land on something soft!"

Meanwhile in the waters, we are soon shown two familiar faces.

"Oh, Tor, I miss Emi so much I can almost hear her voice." Akito said to his new friend.

They both soon looked up into the sky. Roberta and Emi yelped before they soon landed in the sand.

"Hey, hey, are you two all right?" Tor asked as he ran toward the girls with Akito. 

"No... Not really." Roberta frowned.

"Emi?" Akito asked.

"Akito?" Emi replied.

"EMI!/AKITO!" Akito and Emi gushed before they ran toward each other and hugged each other with tears in their eyes. "Where have you been?"

"So, this is the famous Emi." Tor commented.

"And this is the famous Akito." Roberta added.

Akito and Emi blushed sheepishly toward their new companions. "Tor/Roberta, this is my soon to be wife/husband, Emi/Akito." Akito and Emi introduced. They both then blushed as they said that in unison.

"So, I see..." Tor chuckled. 

"Oh, Emi, he's so handsome and noble like a knight." Roberta added.

"He's my knight in shining armor." Emi smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but you're my princess." Akito blushed with a smile back.

"So, you two are getting married and you ended up in Neopia," Tor commented. "What a small world. Where did you girls fall from anyway?"

"Fairyland." Roberta and Emi told the boys.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Fairyland?" Tor asked. 

"Oh, no, they followed us!" Roberta panicked as she looked up at the sky.

"What followed you?" Tor asked as he drew out his sword.

"Those!" Emi pointed to what was flying to them.

"Whoa!" Tor and Akito called out before glaring as they had to take down the flying minions, and where for one of them, it would be easy.

"We should help them." Emi said with a slight glare in determination.

"Agreed." Roberta nodded.

Tor and Akito glared as they did their part as Roberta and Emi were helping them. Roberta held her wand securely as she used it against the Skieths while Akito and Tor had their swords. Emi used her own way of fighting which was Ice Beam. 

"That's my girl." Akito smiled to her while fighting.

"She has ice powers?!" Tor asked out of shock.

"Oh, did I forget to mention she has the powers of all the Pokemon?" Akito asked.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about these Pokemon." Tor replied.

"Consider this a learning experience for both of us." Akito nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Roberta asked.

"We're fine." Akito said.

"Anyway, uh, my name is Tor, uh, Sir Tor, I guess," The yellow Lupe said to Roberta. "I'm a knight."

"I am Roberta," The blue Arcara bowed with a smile. "Thanks for that fight, you are quite good with that sword."

"You're pretty good with those spells yourself." Tor smiled back.

"Not only that, but she's helped me out in Fairyland." Emi replied.

"So's Tor," Akito added. "Well, helping me in Meridell, not so much Fairyland, but mostly this area they called Neopia."

"Looks like we've helped you both in our fair lands." Roberta said.

"Wait a minute, Tor," Emi realized something. "You have the other amulet!"

"Uh, the other amulet?" Tor replied.

"She's right," Roberta agreed as she held out her own amulet. "Jerdana told me to find this amulet's twin, she said it was important. Vitally important."

"So, then this is fate." Akito said.

"An old beggar gave me this one," Tor told Roberta about his amulet. "He told me never to take it off."

"Listen, I know you don't know me, but we both know Emi and Akito who are going to get married, but..." Roberta said to the Lupe. "Fairyland is in trouble. This... This twisted fairy--"

"The Darkest Fairy took over Fairyland?" Akito asked out of shock.

"You've heard about her too?" Emi asked her future husband.

"Not just heard of her, we also saw her." Akito said.

"She's about as big as your mom." Emi said to Akito.

"I thought she was too!" Akito agreed.

"She's taken Meridell as well." Tor added.

"This is bad." Emi said.

"We have to stop her," Roberta suggested. "Listen, my uncle is the king of Brightvale, if there is anywhere we can get help, it's there."

"As long as she hasn't gotten there first," Tor replied. "Let's go!"

"We better get going." Akito said.

And with that, Tor, Akito, Emi, and Roberta soon ventured forward all together this time, and with the four of them working together, they would be able to fight off any enemy.

"Where to Brightvale?" Tor asked Roberta.

"Just follow this road." Roberta told him.

"That should be easy then." Akito said.

The four of them soon walked their way back to Roberta's home city. Akito and Emi smiled to each other as they enjoyed the sights of Neopia.

"Akito, I've been thinking, I'm sure you have plans of your own, but... What if we got married here?" Emi asked her fiance.

"This place does seem like the perfect place for a wedding." Akito smiled.

"It's just so beautiful..." Emi smiled back. "Even though with the Darkest Fairy around, it feels peaceful."

"It sure does." Akito replied.

A bunch of wild Skieths then came over.

"Well, once we get rid of these beasts that is." Akito glared slightly.

"Of course." Emi added in agreement.

They all fought the wild Skieths so that they could keep going peacefully along to Brightvale.

After that was taken care of, they soon came through a door together.

"I hope everything's alright." Emi said.

"Me too, Emi, me too." Akito agreed.

Little did they know, the Darkest Fairy was watching them all in secret. Of course, this was bad for them. 

"Nothing can go wrong now." Emi smiled.

"Yep." Akito smiled back.

Tor and Roberta smiled back to their new friends. Akito and Emi had thoughts on getting Tor and Roberta together as a couple.

"Do you think those two would ever... Um... Ya know...?" Emi asked Akito.

"Yes." Akito nodded.

"Do you think we could...?" Emi continued.

"I don't see why not." Akito smiled.

"Alright then." Emi said.

Akito and Emi smiled to each other and nodded as they would do what they could to help fix up Tor and Roberta. Emi couldn't help but swoon whenever Akito used his sword like the knight he had become over the time they both spent in Neopia. Luckily for all of them, they were almost to Roberta's uncle. 

"If only... If only my prince were here..." An Acara princess sighed to herself.

"Are you alright?" Emi asked the princess.

"Oh, I'm just missing Prince Tourin." The princess sighed sadly. 

"You must be Princess Dona." Akito realized.

"That would be me." Princess Dona said.

"I thought so," Akito nodded and then reached into his pocket. "This is a gift from your prince."

"What?" Princess Dona asked in shock before she soon received it. "I-I-It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"He's returned for you, Princess Dona," Akito smiled to the princess. "He said he would travel to the ends of Neopia for you."

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back to her while blushing as he appeased Princess Dona.

"Oh, I will marry him!" Princess Dona gushed. "Oh, thank you, my friends, thank you so much for your kindness and the joy you've brought to my recently unhappy life!"

"Recently?" Emi frowned.

"Oh, yes, I was so worried about my Prince Tourin," Princess Dona nodded. "Please, take this treasure from my bed chest as a gift for your kindness!"

The Element of Kindness soon glowed.

"Aunt Fluttershy..." Akito whispered since he did a deed of kindness.

"Akito, another Element just glowed." Tor told his new friend.

"So it has," Akito smiled. "I did an act of kindness for Princess Dona."

"So, that means there's about three left." Tor calculated.

"You've been using the Equestrian Elements of Harmony?" Emi asked Akito. "Oh, you're even braver and more noble than I remember."

"Only the best for you, Emi." Akito smiled to her since they were madly in love with each other, even more than when they were kids since they were young adults now.

"So, where would your uncle be, Roberta?" Emi asked.

"He could be on his throne right about now, knowing him." Roberta pondered before she led the way to the door of the king's throne.

"Then it should be easy to find." Akito said.

"If memory serves..." Roberta said to herself before going to the door.

Two guards looked to them as they came to the doors.

"Just passing through, boys." Roberta told the guards since she was kin to the king of Brightvale.

"And we're with her." Emi said.

"Come right inside then." A guard allowed.

"Thank you, boys." Roberta bowed to them.

'This might be easier than we thought.' Emi thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The four soon came into the throne room as the king was sitting there.

"My most esteemed lord and master, King of Brightvale, may I present your niece, a mere diplomat," A Nimmo bard introduced. "A gracious lady with the Pokemon Princess originally from the town of Pallet: Lady Roberta."

"He knows who I am." Roberta grumbled to the Nimmo as she came into the throne room with Tor, Emi, and Akito.

"Yeah, you don't need to introduce her." Emi said.

"You're back," The King of Brightvale smiled to his niece. "I didn't think I'd cease another arrive. What news from Fairyland? Good news, I trust."

"Fairyland has fallen, Uncle," Roberta frowned. "Overcome by the same forces that took over Meridell."

"But that's not possible," King Hagan frowned back. "Fyora was our only hope. We must get Seradar on this right away."

"He's fallen as well, Uncle." Roberta told the king.

"The clouds changed Neopia, Sire," Tor added. "It drives them mad. Your sorcerer became one of them."

"Then there is no hope," King Hagan frowned. "My advisers say the clouds will be upon us in less than three days."

"Oh, my..." Emi said.

"There is some hope, Uncle: these amulets," Roberta told the king. "They offer protection against the clouds. We were charged with this future married couple, and to keep them on us at all costs. If we can enter the clouds, and find the source of their dark magic; we might find a way to stop them."

"That sounds awfully dangerous, even for a diplomat," King Hagan replied. "Maybe another--"

"Your Highness, there isn't another way." Akito said.

"I didn't even want to be a diplomat," Roberta narrowed her amethyst eyes. "I'm a sorceress!"

"To be fair, Sire, we've seen her use her spells; she's quite good, really, she is." Tor added in defense for Roberta.

"It seems I have little choice in the matter... So be it," King Hagan sighed. "You are charged as Champions of Brightvale. Find the source of this evil, and put an end to it."

"We will, Your Highness." Emi curtsied.

"And boys?" King Hagan looked to the young knights.

"Yes, sir?" Tor and Akito replied.

"Take good care of the girls, especially Roberta." King Hagan told them.

"You got it." Akito said.

They soon left the room to continue on with their adventure.

"First thing's first, we need to do some research to see if this has happened before." Roberta told the others.

"Agreed." Emi nodded.

"But how?" Tor asked. "Where do you find information on purple clouds?"

"Aw, come on, Tor, we could read some books back in Meridell." Akito replied.

"You're right," Tor admitted. "The King has a library, but I heard he just uses it to impress princesses."

"Seriously?" Akito asked.

"Brightvale prides itself on its books," Roberta told Tor. "The royal library has practically every book ever written."

"Probably nothing that my Aunt Cherry wrote." Akito commented.

"Let's take a look into the library." Emi said.

"Come on then." Roberta nodded to them.

"You got it." Akito said.

Roberta then led the others into the library.

"This kinda reminds me of the library back at my castle." Emi said.

"You have this many books?" Roberta asked.

"It seems very likely." Emi nodded.

"Yeah, Emi has books on just about everything, like that time with Digimon." Akito added.

"Yeah," Emi replied. "That was one big adventure."

"I'd ask about Digimon, but I guess I better wait." Tor replied.

"Okay, Roberta, which books do we need?" Emi asked the Acara.

"The books on those upper shelves hold many tales of Forgotten Lore," Roberta informed. "They'd be a good place to start researching!" 

"Hmm... They are a little out of reach though." Tor scratched his head as he wondered how to get up there.

"How will we get up there?" Emi asked.

"There must be some way." Akito replied as he soon stepped forward, unknowingly stepping onto a button.

Suddenly, the book shelves moved around with the button pushed.

"Uh, what did I just do?" Akito asked before looking down. "Ooh, I pushed a button."

"That gives me an idea." Emi said.

"What is it?" Roberta smiled to Emi.

Emi began to tell them her idea. The others listened in and nodded to this idea.

"All right, let's do it." Emi smiled to the others.

"All right." Akito nodded.

They all then moved out to carry out Emi's plan. At first, they climbed up the book ladders before jumping from shelf-to-shelf.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Super Akito!" Akito cheered for himself as he felt like a little kid again from the jumping.

Hearing him cheer that caused Emi to giggle slightly.

Akito smiled bashfully.

"Look," Emi looked into the book with him then. "The Darkest Fairy. 'With the power to conjure nightmares, the Dark One tried to seize the city, but was repulsed'," she then began to read aloud. "'She returned, having obtained greater powers, and destroyed the city she helped found: Altador'."

"Whoa." Akito said.

The bookshelves moved again.

"So, the Darkest Fairy destroyed a place called Altador," Roberta said to the others. "If I recall my history lessons, Altador was a legendary city that disappeared 1,000 years ago! That makes the Darkest Fairy really, really old! We need to find out more about her."

"Yeah, we do." Akito said.

"Let's try one of the other books." Roberta suggested.

Emi flew in the air like a Flygon and soon landed on the floor with grace like an Olympic gymnast. Akito soon brought out a random scoreboard. Emi giggled to him and kissed him in response.

"Perfect 10 as always." Akito blushed from the kiss.

They soon went to find another book to tell them more about the Darkest Fairy.

"Here's one," Emi told the others. "The Destruction of Altador."

"Hmm... It seems the parts of the story are scattered around the library." Akito said.

"You can say that again," Emi replied before she read aloud again. "'Too late to save the legendary city of Altador, Fyora attacked the Darkest Fairy. In the end, it took the powerful magic of Fyora's wand to stop the evil one's advance'."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"On to the next book." Emi told the others.

"Aunt Twilight would have a field day here." Akito chuckled.

The shelves started to move again.

"Aha, so Queen Fyora was the one who defeated The Darkest Fairy all those years ago!" Roberta said to the others.

"Here's our stop." Akito told the others before going off again with them to find another book.

"Hold on, Akito," Emi told her fiance. "The book says that Fyora's powers alone couldn't stop her. Only with the aid of a powerful artifact called 'Fyora's Rod' was she able to defeat The Darkest Fairy."

"Right." Akito nodded.

"So, if we find Fyora's Rod, we can use it to stop The Darkest Fairy!" Roberta concluded. 

"All right, now let's go search those other books to find it." Akito smirked.

"Check." Emi nodded.

They soon went to find another book.

"Spy Kids." Akito chuckled as he stealthed about.

"You're not a kid anymore." Emi teased.

"Yeah, but still." Akito said.

Emi giggled to him. "I'm glad you got your cousins Xavier and Fred to be more active on their vacation instead of just sitting around while their sister would yell at them."

"Kinda reminds me of the opposite of Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb and Aunt Candace." Akito nodded.

"Yeah, luckily they visited the future." Emi said.

Akito and Emi smiled at the memories and their combined imaginations.

"Here's a book about the Kings of Meridell, Tor, maybe this will have more answers." Emi told the Lupe.

"The Kings of Meridell, huh?" Tor replied.

"Mm-hmm." Emi nodded.

"Please read, my sweet." Akito smiled.

"Okay," Emi blushed while giggling and then cleared her throat. "Ahem! 'Saddened by the king's great loss, and touched by his sacrifice, Fyora presented him with with the greatest gift she could offer: her wand. The king took it from her respectfully. He understood how powerful a legacy had been placed in his hands. It was put in the place of honor within the Great Treasure Vault'."

"Great Treasure Vault?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"That must mean though that Fyora's Rod is somewhere in Meridell." Roberta suggested.

"But where can we find The Great Treasure Vault?" Akito wondered.

"I dunno, but we have to find out." Roberta narrowed her amethyst eyes in determination.

"She's right." Tor said.

"Come on, let's find it!" Akito proclaimed.

They then went to the very next book as the bookshelves moved again.

"'Meridell Castles: A History'," Emi read aloud. "'And lo, after the Great Sinking followed by the Great Burning, after the Great Splashing, there was a great wailing from the people of the fourth castle, as they realized The Great Treasure Vault had been buried for all time. And the Kings of Meridell wept. They wept for a very, very long time'."

"That's interesting." Akito said.

"These old castles underground look like time capsules." Emi commented about the pictures.

"Guys, this means that the Great Treasure Vault is buried deep under Castle Meridell!" Roberta told them. "So, to stop the Darkest Fairy, we need Fyora's Rod, and we can find the wand in the Treasure Vault there!"

"And how's the best way to get underground a castle?" Emi smirked. "To the dungeons!"

"And to get there, we'll need to go to the most disgusting place of all." Akito said.

"Uh, disgusting?" Emi replied. 

"Oh, you ladies will find out." Tor laughed.

"Especially by the smell." Akito added.

Roberta and Emi glanced to each other as Akito and Tor soon led the way.


	15. Chapter 15

"Children..." A dark voice called to the four of them.

"Who said that?" Akito asked.

Tor glared as he brought out his sword for defense. Emi's eyes glowed as she looked ready to use a Pokemon attack.

"She sends me up against them..." The voice continued before a puff of purple smoke appeared and showed a dark gray Gelert in a cloak. "Children... And I promise you one thing, I'll try to make your deaths painless."

"Who are you?" Akito asked.

"I don't see why I should tell you, knave." The Gelert sneered to Akito.

"What did you call my future husband?!" Emi glared.

"A knave," The Gelert smirked. "What are you going to do it, little wench?" 

"Oh, you are asking for it!" Emi narrowed her eyes.

"You two might wanna stand back." Akito told Tor and Roberta.

Tor and Roberta looked to each other, but they soon did as Akito suggested.

"As for you!" Akito glared as he brought out his Sword of Harmony. "I'm going to show you the very meaning of pain while using the Elements of Harmony!"

"But not all of them are activated." The Gelect smirked.

"Not yet, but I'm noble enough to make that happen, and my future wife happens to be the Pokemon Princess." Akito glared.

"And I am not a wench." Emi added as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's it," Akito narrowed his eyes at the Gelert. "You're going down, good sir."

"We shall see." The Gelert said.

Akito and Emi glared as they went to fight up against the Gelert Assassin. The Gelert grinned darkly as he used his sword and powers against them with no remorse for his actions, though there seemed to be a sad look in his eyes, about a certain someone in his life who was now long gone. Emi and Akito could see that look and where the Pokemon Princess used her power of String Shot to tie up the Gelert to hold him still so they could talk.

"Hey!" The Gelert glared.

"Don't," Emi warned. "We just wanna talk to you."

"What?!" Tor and Roberta's eyes widened.

"We can tell that you're sad." Akito said to the Gelert.

"What's it to ya?" The Gelert scoffed.

"You can tell us..." Emi replied. "There's sadness in your heart."

"So, what if there is?" The Gelert avoided eye contact.

"It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up," Akito said. "My Aunt Starlight learned that the hard way."

Emi nodded in agreement as she remembered hearing about that story.

The Gelert looked to them and soon sighed. "I used to be a very happy man... That was... Until my family was separated from me."

"How were they separated from you?" Akito asked out of concern.

"The most tragic way possible," The Gelert Assassin heaved a sharp sigh. "Death."

"That's terrible." Emi gasped.

"Sad, but true," The Gelert Assassin nodded. "I used to be a very nice man, but then that had to happen... Then the Darkest Fairy met me and she asked me to kill you all."

"But you don't have to do what she says because we found out where Fyora's wand is." Akito said.

"You... You have...?" The Gelert assassin asked before narrowing his beady red eyes. "How do I know this isn't a trick so that I won't murder you all?"

"Because we are telling you the truth," Akito said. "Please, you have to trust us." 

"Are you really being honest?" The Gelert asked.

"Yes, sir," Akito promised. "My Aunt Applejack says that honesty is the best policy."

"Well, that explains why that Element of Harmony is glowing." The Gelert said while pointing to the Element of Honesty.

"Yep," Akito smiled. "That's the Element of Honesty."

"That only leaves two left to activate." Tor smiled.

The Gelert hummed slightly, he soon began to have a change of heart like Snow White against the Huntsman. "I... I can't do it..." he then sighed to them. "I can't kill you all."

Emi soon got him free from the String Shot. The Gelert fell and hit the ground.

"Ooh, are you okay?" Emi winced before helping him up.

"I guess so..." The Gelert sighed. "I'm sorry... I guess I was just feeding off my own grief, anger, and sadness about my family when the Darkest Fairy recruited me."

"Well, once we find Fyora's wand, you won't have to worry about her anymore." Akito said.

"Well... All right..." The Gelert replied. "I'll count on you for now, but you better not disappoint me."

"We won't." Emi said.

"Very well then..." The Gelert assassin gave in as he withdrew his sword.

They soon left the library.

"So, who are you?" Akito asked.

"The Darkest Fairy now calls me 'Illmercy'." The Gelert replied.

"Illmercy?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, not very fond of the name." The Gelert said.

"So, that's not actually your name?" Akito asked.

"No," The Gelert replied. "My name used to be Silver until The Darkest Fairy corrupted me from my grief for my family."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Silver." Emi said.

The Gelert assassin smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Everyone smiled back to the Gelert as he was now going to be a friend instead of a foe.

"I'm afraid now, I must go as the Darkest Fairy orders, and come back at a more convenient time." Silver told his new friends.

"We understand." Emi said.

The Gelert nodded and soon vanished before their very eyes.

"Whoa... Akito, how did you do that?" Tor asked about how his friend handled the Gelert about his tragic past.

"Yeah, because that was amazing." Roberta added.

"I just looked into his eyes," Akito replied. "He looked like he actually didn't want to hurt us and was grieving about his own family, so the grief of them had the Darkest Fairy bewitch him into thinking that murder would be the answer."

"Ohh." Roberta and Tor said.

"I believe that would also be the Element of Empathy from the way you felt his situation." Emi told Akito. 

"Like Aunt Sunset and Uncle Flash." Akito nodded to that.

"Anyway, off to the Meridell Castle." Tor replied.

The others nodded in agreement and they went to the castle to find Fyora's Rod once they knew where to look, and where Tor and Akito knew where they would need to go through.

"Girls, welcome to the swamp," Akito said as they came through a path. "The most disgusting place."

"Well, this is pretty disgusting..." Emi had to admit. 

"Look on the bright side," Akito told her. "At least we won't have to worry about Shrek."

"Good point." Emi nodded.

They then went through the swamp to continue their journey.

"Don't tell me, more sick people!" An older voice inside of a hut groaned. "Ugh! This is a disaster! A complete and total disaster!"

"Hello?" Emi asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid there's an outbreak," The man told them. "Leave as quickly as you can, everyone here has the Squamata Plague. I can't even muster enough healthy people to harvest the antidote!"

"What if we help you?" Akito asked.

"These swamps are terribly dangerous for the likes of those not born here." The man shook his head.

"We've faced plenty of dangers." Akito said.

"We'll take the risk." Tor added.

"If it works, the entire village of Bogshot will be in your debt," The man replied. "I need three types of Bogberries: white, red, and the rare black. With all three, I can create the cure."

"Okay, so where are they?" Emi asked.

"They could be anywhere among the swamp." The man told them.

"That's good to know." Akito said.

"We better start looking in that case," Emi frowned. "Too bad these people aren't Pokemon, then I could heal them instantly."

"Yeah." Akito added.

They soon went off to find a cure for the swamp disease while the Neopets here were suffering in sickly agony.

"I hope we find the cure soon." Emi said.

"I hope so too, Emi." Akito replied.

"Same here." Tor added.

They all continued around the swamp to find the berries which was a challenge at first, but nothing these four couldn't handle.

"Man, who knew finding berries would be so much work?" Roberta commented.

"Well, one of them is rare." Emi clarified.

"Yeah, that's true." Roberta admitted.

"Here's the red bogberries," Tor discovered. "I hope these are ripe enough for the cure potion."

"Hmm..." Akito hummed as he went to inspect the red bogberries.

Tor held the red bogberries out to Akito so that he could take a closer look. Akito soon sniffed it before nodding. Tor smiled back and then added the berries to their bag for later. Something in the swamp water seemed to go underneath. 

"Was that a Loch Ness Monster?" Akito's eyes widened as he saw the monster.

"I'm not sure." Emi said.

"Lake Nose?" Aktio wondered.

"I don't think so either." Emi replied.

They soon continued to find more bogberries until they heard a hissing noise from inside of the swamp.

"That sounded like a snake." Akito said.

"Uh, I think it's too big to be a snake or maybe even an Arbok!" Emi's eyes widened.

"Maybe it's a serpent." Akito said.

A serpent-like Neopet soon rose from the swamp waters and hissed at them all, looking quite vicious and nasty.

"Oh, my..." Emi frowned.

Akito and Tor drew out their swords to protect Emi and Roberta.

"You can do it, guys!" Emi cheered.

"Stay back, girls," Akito warned. "This might get messy."

"This is for luck." Emi smiled before kissing Akito.

Akito soon felt a surge of bravery coming over him. He glowed a bright blue color at first before he then went after the serpent with Tor.

"Whoa, it's like he got stronger." Tor commented.

"Must be his love for Emi." Roberta said.

"You, Plague Serpent, are going down by Akito Fudo!" Akito proclaimed. "Adventure is my middle name!"

The serpent soon tried to wrap around him. Akito jumped up and swayed his sword like a swashbuckler.

"Nice." Tor smiled.

"Ah, I love the stories of Peter Pan and Sinbad Jr," Akito smiled back as he fought the serpent. "Thanks for the lessons, Dad!"

The others chuckled as Akito was like a real adventurer now. Akito narrowed his eyes as he fought the serpent and it nearly looked like Prince Philip up against Dragon Maleficent.

After a while, he finally beat the serpent. 

"Phew!" Akito wiped his forehead. "Glad that's over."

"Oh, Akito, that was so brave~" Emi swooned.

"That was amazing." Tor smiled.

"Thank you." Akito smiled back as another Element glowed since he did an act of bravery.

"Ooh, look." Emi smiled.

"The Element of Bravery." Akito realized.

"Whose Element was that?" Emi asked him curiously.

"My father's." Akito said.

"It's a wonderful Element," Emi commented. "That shade of blue suits you."

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "It matches my eyes."

"And your father's..." Emi replied. "Not to mention your sister's..."

The two looked at each other almost like they were going to kiss again.

"All right, time for bogberry hunting." Roberta interrupted.

"Oh, right." Emi said.

Akito blushed to Emi before continuing off with her, Roberta, and Tor.

The clouds seemed to be shifting in the sky, though actually in a good way.

"That was weird." Akito said.

"Look at the sky." Roberta told the others as she held her magic wand. 

"It's cleared up," Tor added. "It's like the clouds were--"

"Tied to that giant monster!" Roberta concluded. "So, if other monsters keep the clouds in place, then if we defeat the monsters--"

"We can free the land!" Tor smiled.

"Aw!" Akito and Emi smiled to each other. "They're finishing each other's sentences!"

Roberta blushed to them. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Emi smirked playfully.

"Yeah, nothing at all." Akito copied her.

Tor scratched his head slightly, but shrugged it off eventually.

"There's the black bogberries!" Akito pointed out from where the serpent once was.

"Perfect!" Roberta smiled. "That's just what we need!"

Emi soon picked up the black bogberries.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed in thought before plucking one berry and eating it.

"AKITO!" Tor yelped. "What if that's poison?!"

"I'll tell you if it is." Akito replied as he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, I can't watch." Roberta said.

"Relax, will ya?" Akito chuckled. "It won't kill me, poison or not, and it's not poisonous." 

"It won't kill you?" Roberta asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm invulnerable just like my dad." Akito smiled.

"Oh, right." Emi said.

"What does poison taste like then?" Tor asked.

"Oh, brother, don't ask..." Akito shuddered. "It's worse than bad apple cider."

"Yuck." Tor shuddered.

They soon continued around the swamp as they were finding the cure for the disease that plagued the region.

"Come on, you guys, let's get these back to the Apothecary Fautt as soon as possible!" Tor told the others.

"Yeah!" Akito smiled.

They then went through the swamp once they had all of the berries.

"I'm just glad there's no ogres in this swamp." Emi commented.

"Aw, come on, Em, Dad's told me about that story," Akito replied. "Shrek was just misunderstood, and he got better after he met Princess Fiona and then Fergus, Farkle, and Felicia were born."

"They did actually sound cute from the story you told me..." Emi smiled about the baby ogre triplets.

"Yep." Emi smiled back.

"That's a little sad though..." Emi commented. "Ogres have to give up their children when they turn seven... Can you imagine if that happened to you?"

Akito's eyes widened as he thought back to when he was age seven with Estelle. 

Akito and Estelle were suddenly out of their childhood house with their suitcases and the door slammed in their faces. Mo grinned as she brought out two slices of birthday cake for them before slamming the door on them.

"That sounds awful!" Akito shuddered.

"I am so happy that we're not ogres." Emi said.

"So am I." Akito smiled to her.

They soon came into the hut as the man was taking care of sick Neopets.

"Oh, thank goodness." The man said as he accepted the berries to make the antidote.

"You're welcome." Akito said.

The man then began to work on a cure.

"Well, looks like our work here is done." Tor replied.

"The cure worked just fine, but it looks like poor Hank here tried to 'cure' himself with the toxic tubers before I got to him." The man told the quartet. 

"Oh, no!" Akito and Emi gasped.

"I need poison pods from the plants up on the plateau to make an antidote," The man replied. "Could you get them for me? Four pods should do the trick."

"You got it." Akito said.

"So much talk about poison in this swamp." Emi commented as they walked along.

"I know, right?" Roberta asked.

"Look, guys, there's a shop." Tor pointed ahead.

"Great." Emi said.

They then came into the shop to explore.

"I hear you're the ones responsible for helping out with the cure," A man told them. "Many thanks. I feel fit as a fire."

"We were happy to help." Emi said.

"I was thinking of making you folks a proposition." The man offered.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"I got this mine key; it unlocks the old mine in the Drackonack Hills," The man told them all. "In it, there's a chunk of Kreludor metal still left over. On account of you saving the village, I'm willing to do some forging if you're up to doing the finding. You could be the proud owners of a Kreludan Blade. What do you think? You up for it?"

"Go for it, Tor." Akito smiled.

"Well, I guess that's an offer I can't refuse." Tor smiled back.

"He's in." Akito grinned for his new friend.

"Totally." Emi smiled.

They soon went looking for what the man told them about as a Green Aisha woman passed by.

"Good day, ma'am." Tor greeted.

"My, aren't you cute?" The Aisha giggled. "Knights are so handsome~"

"They sure are." Emi smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Roberta dismissed the Aisha as she seemed to swoon Tor.

"And who are you?" The Aisha asked.

"Never mind that, we have a job to do." Roberta glared in slight jealousy.

'This is perfect.' Akito thought to himself.

"You okay, Roberta?" Tor asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Roberta replied as she felt odd about defending him like that against another girl.

"That was jealousy." Emi smirked playfully.

"What?!" Roberta yelped. "Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, that Aisha girl was swooning over Tor." Emi smirked.

"What girl?" Roberta smiled nervously. "Did you see an Aisha? I didn't see one."

"Oh, brother, whatever you say." Emi rolled her eyes with a smirk to the Acara.

They soon kept walking only to be blocked by purple clouds.

"How do we get past this?" Tor wondered.

"Not sure." Akito said.

"You don't," Silver soon returned. "You can't get through Dark Fairy magic this powerful."

"There must be some way." Akito said.

"There is, but I'm not supposed to tell you." Silver replied.

"Oh, come on, how is she going to find out?" Emi asked.

"She has eyes everywhere..." Silver replied. "She said she would severally punish me if I disobey her."

"Yikes!" Akito said.

"Can't you at least help us anyway?" Emi asked.

"Okay..." Silver sighed sharply. "You need to counteract the dark magic with the light magic."

"Then we'll need Light Notes." Akito said.

"That could just do the trick, but ya didn't hear that from me." Silver winked.

"You got it." Emi winked back.

Silver then disappeared for right now as they went to collect Light Motes.

"I really hope this works." Roberta told the others.

"It will." Akito and Tor promised.

"Besides, light does counteract dark." Emi said.

"Well, that's true." Roberta admitted.

"By the power of Light Mote..." Akito started at first before yelling out like He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

"Really?" Emi giggled.

"Sorry, I had to." Akito smiled bashfully.


	16. Chapter 16

Emi and Akito enjoyed their time in Neopia, but they were starting to worry about home. After all, they had planned on getting married.

"Are you two okay?" Tor asked.

"Oh, we're doing okay, but it's just..." Akito replied before sighing softly. 

"We're hoping we can get back home soon." Emi interrupted him.

"Oh, we're doing okay, but it's just..." Akito replied before sighing softly. 

"We're hoping we can get back home soon." Emi interrupted him.

"Ohh." Tor and Roberta said, understanding.

"Don't worry, Emi, I'm sure we'll make it home soon." Akito soothed his future wife. 

"I hope." Emi said.

They soon continued to go as they collected the Light Mote.

"Hmm... I wonder if another fairy could help us?" Roberta pondered. 

"Like who?" Emi asked.

"Illusen the Earth Fairy!" Tor spoke up. "Could we use her magic?"

"Of course!" Roberta told him. "That's even better, since Illusen is in the land! Where do we go?"

"That way, but when I last saw her, she wasn't doing too well," Tor gestured. "She may be under that evil fairy's control."

"She was a little..." Akito said before showing the sign of a cuckoo bird clock.

"Then we'll have to save her, won't we?" Roberta replied.

"We shall." Akito replied as he stayed determined as always. 

"How many more Elements of Harmony do you have to activate?" Tor asked Akito.

"All of them of course," Akito replied. "Okay, let's see, which ones have I activated now?"

"Actually, there's one that hasn't glowed yet." Emi said pointing to the Element of Harmony for Loyalty.

"Ah, the Element of Loyalty..." Akito realized. "That's... That's Aunt Rainbow Dash's Element."

"How are we going to activate that?" Tor asked.

"I'm sure with Akito, it shouldn't be too hard," Emi smiled. "He's the loyalest boy I've ever met."

"Yeah, you're right." Tor nodded.

"Emi, if you keep up these compliments, I'm gonna be redder than Lee's clothes." Akito smiled bashfully to his future wife.

They soon continued their way through the darkness.

"The way to Illusen's is back through Brightvale Bridge," Tor told the others. "We crossed it to get here."

"Right," The others replied. "To the bridge!"

They soon came to the bridge to cross it and find the Earth Fairy.

A smaller Neopet looked up at them and looked hungry for the Juppies they found.

"What Neopet is that?" Emi asked.

"Oh, that's actually a PetPet," Roberta replied. "Smaller Neopets are often kept as pets, familiars, and companions for bigger ones like me and Tor."

"Aw, well, this PetPet looks hungry." Emi said.

"I think he wants the Juppies." Akito commented.

"Well, I suppose we could spare some." Tor smiled as he reached into his bag.

"Maybe he'll like a red one." Emi said.

The PetPet looked rather hungry. Akito took the Juppie from Tor and then held it out to the PetPet with a friendly smile like his Aunt Fluttershy would with her animal friends. The PetPet soon sniffed the Juppie before eating it. Everyone then smiled back to the hungry PetPet.

"Aw, it's like a newly hatched Pokemon~" Emi cooed cutely to the PetPet.

The PetPet soon came up to Tor.

Tor smiled to the PetPet.

"So, um, which PetPet is this?" Emi asked Roberta.

"This is a Gallion," Roberta replied. "They just love red Juppies."

"It looks kind of like a lion." Akito said.

The PetPet seemed to follow Tor around everywhere.

"Well, I've always wanted my own PetPet." Tor chuckled to the Gallion.

"You should name him." Akito said.

"Hmm... What would be a good name?" Tor paused to think.

"Leo?" Akito guessed.

"Hmm... That is a good name..." Tor smiled.

Gallion even seemed to like the name.

"Okay, Gallion, I hereby dub thee 'Leo the Gallion'." Tor chuckled as he pretended to knight his new PetPet.

Leo began to jump into Tor's arms and started to lick him. Tor laughed and hugged Gallion as they had a close bond already.

"Leo's a wonderful name, Akito." Emi smiled to her boyfriend.

"I used to have a pet named Leo before Scruffy." Akito smiled back.

"You did?" Emi asked.

Akito smiled and nodded.

"What animal was it?" Emi asked.

"Oh, it was actually quite a cute little thing," Akito smiled. "It was called a Fuzz-Z."

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

"Oh, Emi, it was so cute and fuzzy!" Akito smiled back to her. "You would've loved it!"

"So, where is he?" Emi asked.

Akito was about to answer until he paused a moment.

"You don't know?" Emi asked.

"...I... I don't remember..." Akito scratched his head.

"Maybe he's still with the Loonatics." Emi said.

"I never thought about that..." Akito sighed. "Man, I must be a terrible pet owner." He soon felt something furry moving in his clothing. He then yelped at first before he then laughed at the tickling like when Rufus would wander around Ron's clothes while sneaking out of his pocket.

Something furry soon came out and where it was Akito's first pet.

"Leo, is that you?!" Akito asked out of amazement.

Leo purred with a smile and nodded.

"Whoa, I don't believe it," Akito chuckled. "Where'd you come from, buddy?"

"I've been with you every step of the way." Leo smiled.

"How did I miss that?" Akito face-palmed himself. "Oh, well, at least you're okay. I guess Magenta's with Estelle then?"

"Yep, and we've been eating with your pups without you looking." Leo smiled.

"How did I miss that?!" Akito hit himself again. "I'm a detective like Dad!"

"We're just great hiders." Leo smiled.

"Anyway, back to our journey," Akito smiled back. "You can help if you want."

"Thanks!" Leo beamed as he loved adventure almost as much as Akito did.

"Been a busy day for Drackonack season..." A man sighed as he looked exhausted as they passed by.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Emi asked.

"Oh, it's just been a long day for me," The man told them. "It's Draconack Season."

Akito cupped his mouth as he tried to resist the old Rabbit Season/Duck Season argument that Bugs and Daffy would get into, not to mention when his Aunt Cherry and father would do their own variation on it.

"What's a Draconack?" Emi asked.

"A very dark and aggressive PetPet." Roberta informed.

"Oh, my..." Emi frowned.

"They can be quite brutal." Roberta frowned back.

"Aw, I bet we can handle 'em," Akito smirked in determination. "Show me these PetPets!"

"Yeah, where are they?" Tor asked.

"Out there in the forest," The hunter replied as he gestured behind them. "Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"Trust me," Akito said. "I've faced dangers before."

"Well, as long as you're sure," The hunter replied. "I wish you a lot of luck."

"Thanks." Tor said.

The hunter soon went to get some rest in his home as everyone went off to take care of the rather beastly PetPets. Even the Fuzz-Z and Gallion looked determined to help out Akito and Tor. The two pets soon started to sniff around.

"Whoa, these guys are kinder big for PetPets." Emi commented.

"Yeah, they can vary in size." Roberta nodded.

"How big can they get?" Emi asked.

"You'll find out." Roberta warned.

The pets soon alerted Tor and Akito as they found the Drackonacks.

"Good boys." Akito said.

The pets smiled back.

"All right, I'd hate to hurt any of ya, but you're going down." Tor warned the demonic-like PetPets.

"Same here." Akito said.

Akito and Tor soon charged together. The Drackonacks snarled as they then attacked the two Meridell knights. Roberta began to pray for Tor.

"Man, these guys don't mess around." Akito panted, but never did he once even think about giving up.

One of the Drackonacks was about to attack Tor from behind.

"Tor, look out!" Roberta panicked for the Lupe.

Tor soon looked behind and attacked the Drackonack. Roberta covered her eyes before uncovering them and then breathed in relief for Tor.

"Man, that was almost a doozy." Tor said to himself.

After a while, they took care of the Drackonacks. Tor and Akito panted together, but they smiled to each other in victory as always.

"Hmm... I wonder where this door goes to?" Emi wondered as she found a stone door which seemed out of place.

"Let's find out." Akito said.

Emi soon opened it with her own strength, and they came inside. Skeletons soon came to life and invaded them.

"Ooh, this was a bad idea!" Emi yelped at the skeleton Neopets. "Maybe this was a trap."

"Oh, no, you don't!" AKito glared before finding a chest and then hit it with his sword to open it.

The chest shook a little before cracking and showing bright lights from the inside. The top then broke open to show a black shadowy like element with hints of purple. 

"That must be Aunt Cherry's personality." Akito smiled nervously.

"Or a Mote." Tor said.

"Hmm... We could use another Mote for your sword..." Akito admitted.

"Yeah." Tor nodded.

The skeletons soon came. Emi glared as she soon went against the skeletons with Pokemon battle moves. Luckily, all of the attacks were too much for them. 

"Outta my way, Bone Head!" Akito glared like when Chuckie went up against RoboSnail back in Paris to keep his father from marrying Coco LaBouche.

Once the skeletons were all gone, they soon followed a glowing green substance.

"That's not Kryptonite, is it?" Emi asked Akito.

"I don't think so," Akito replied. "Oh, guys, I think this is what we need for the Kreluden Blade."

"Ooh." Emi smiled.

"This is amazing." Akito smiled back to her.

There was then snarling heard.

"Uh, guys?" Akito spoke nervously. "I think we missed a Drackonack."

"Let's see how big this one is." Emi said.

The Drackonack snarled at them and looked bigger than all of them, like a mighty dragon in a fantasy world.

"Oh, my..." Akito said.

"What should we do?" Emi asked.

"RUN?!" Roberta yelped.

"I agree." Emi said.

They soon rushed to the ladder and climbed it to get away from the rather killer Drackonack. Another Drackonack at the top of the ledge soon lunged out at them and swatted his claws.

"Aw, come on!" Akito complained.

The Drackonack soon roared in his face before he would eat him. Leo the Fuzz-Z soon growled and lunged out for Drackonack, turning into his hideous monster form like when eating chocolate like how Professor Zane created them. 

"Whoa!" Tor and Roberta gasped.

The Drackonack began to get scared.

"Leave my friends and family alone!" The biopet snarled.

The Drackonack whimpered before running off.

Leo then smirked as he turned back to his cute and adorable size. "I knew I'd be able to control that someday."

"You sure did." Akito smiled.

"All right, guys, let's move forward." Leo the Fuzz-Z smiled back to the others.

The others then went forward so they could leave the Drackonack Grounds.

"Don't look down." Akito said as there was now a plank to cross.

"Okay." Emi said.

They soon crossed the plank together, trying not to look down. Luckily, they all made it, and all looked relieved.

"Whew." Tor sighed.

"Man, I hate crossing stuff like that..." Emi groaned. "I guess it could be worse though. I was scared of Volcanion when we first met him."

"And I thought we would have lost you and Megearna." Akito said.

"Oy, you had to remind me of that..." Emi sighed to herself. 

"You guys know some strange creatures." Tor commented.

"Look who's talking." Akito teased.

"Very funny." Tor chuckled.

"I hope we get out of here soon." Emi said.

"I'm sure we will soon, my love..." Akito replied. "Wow, did I just say that?"

"Is there a problem?" Emi asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry," Akito smiled bashfully. "It's just that Vincent talks that way with Jenny all the time, even when they were kids."

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

"He always thought he was more mature than us just 'cuz he was one year older," Akito chuckled. "Don't get me started on Princess Sofia's ball when he sold his artwork."

"Was it like your Equestrian aunts' first Gala?" Emi asked.

Akito thought about it before chuckling. "Mom and Dad said it was, so I can only take their word for it since I wasn't there, we even sang."

"I missed you singing?" Emi pouted. "Aww!"

Akito blushed. "I'm not that great a singer." 

"Uh, yes you are," Emi giggled. "Remember when we had a small stop during Diancie's adventure, and you sang karaoke? You wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~"

"Emi!" Akito cried out with a giggle.

"Oh, come on, you know you loved it." Emi giggled back.

Akito smiled bashfully. "Whatever~"

As they walked along, plant-like Neopets were roaming the waters and keeping sharp glares on them all.

"I don't like how those plants are looking at us." Emi said.

"Those aren't plants... They're are JUPPIE PLANT BEASTS!" Roberta yelped.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"They must want our Juppies." Roberta shivered.

"I'll handle this." Tor said as he brought out his sword.

"Is that safe?" Akito asked Roberta.

"Yes," Roberta nodded. "He is an Earth Neopet after all."

"That's good." Akito nodded.

Tor glared at the Juppie Plant Beasts and soon slain them, and where for him, it was easy. 

"Man, everybody loves these things." Akito said as he held a Juppie.

"They sure do." Leo said.

"They are good..." Akito had to admit with a sheepish smile. "It's like a Wumpa fruit N. Sanity Island."

"Sounds yummy." Emi said.

Akito licked his lips before he began to sweat hungrily and he soon ate the fruit he held.

"Hungry, right?" Tor asked.

"Heh... I guess I kinda was..." Akito smiled sheepishly. 

Luckily, the plant beasts were also defeated so they could move on.

There was another one though inside of a cave which held young Neopets hostage and even hit them with a vine when they weren't looking.

"Hey!" Akito glared.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Roberta sneered as she brought out her wand. "I'm gonna give you a taste of some magic!"

"Go, Roberta!" Emi smiled.

Roberta glared at the plant monster as she used her magic against it to free the trapped Neopets. The monster kept lunging at her only for Roberta to use her magic in defense with an icy glare.

"Wahoo!" Emi smiled.

"Not bad for a first shot." Roberta grinned happily as she was proud of herself.

The other Neopets were soon freed all thanks to Roberta.

"That was amazing, Roberta." Emi smiled.

"Thanks, Emi," Roberta smiled back. "Serader taught me best."

"I don't feel so good," A young male Gelert groaned. "I'm afraid of heights. Let's get out of here!"

"I'm never eating another Juppie again!" A young male Scorchio moaned. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Emi allowed.

"I think I have one more Element to go." Akito said as he checked out his sword. 

"Yep, you still have one to go or maybe, since I don't see the Element of Magic glowing." Emi said.

"Well, Roberta did the magic, so it probably didn't count." Akito replied. 

"Akito, I don't think that the Element of Magic represents magic." Emi said.

"Hmm... Think back to Equestria..." Akito thought out loud. 

We are soon shown another flashback.

"Someday when you two are a little older, you'll be learning all about magic, like Starlight and Sunburst." Twilight told Akito and Estelle as she flaunted her wings out to them. 

Akito and Estelle began to crawl on her wings.

"Okay, uh, let's take that easy now..." Twilight smiled nervously.

Akito tugged on Twilight's wings while Estelle seemed to chew on her horn. 

"I just know you two are your parents' children." Twilight giggled.

"Up! Up! Up!" Akito and Estelle giggled back.

"For later on, now let's get you two down," Twilight smiled as she set the twins down on the floor. "Now then, you two are only foals, so you won't be able to master unicorn magic until much later in your life. It would take a miracle for you to be able to use your horns at your age." 

Akito began to giggle as his horn began to glow.

"Now, let's try to learn some basics..." Twilight smiled as she brought out her own book. "We'll start with Star Swirl the Bearded."

Akito soon began to pull the book with his own magic. Twilight glared slightly before using her horn to pull the book back before it looked like a levitation tug-of-war between Twilight and Akito, despite him only being a baby. Estelle began to giggle as she clapped her hooves as this looked like fun.

"Atticus, I think your son is trying to fight me!" Twilight cried out before she soon lost the tug-of-war and fell flat on the floor.

Akito giggled as he then took the book in his front hooves. Atticus soon came in the room and tried to hide a hint of laughter. Twilight firmly pouted to him and stood beside him.

"Hey, Twily, you should've seen this coming," Atticus chuckled. "He's my son after all." 

"Dang it." Twilight groaned.

"Have you told them about the Elements of Harmony and how each one works?" Atticus asked.

"I was going to tell them about magic starting with Star Swirl the Bearded, then your son decided to fight me for the book." Twilight replied.

Atticus soon used his magic to take the book from Akito. Akito tried to keep the book from his father.

Atticus smirked to his son as he was able to get the book from him and give it back to Twilight. "Come on, guys, be nice to your Aunt Twilight." 

Akito simply pouted.

"Now, tell them about the Elements of Harmony." Atticus smiled to Twilight. 

"You got it." Twilight said.

Atticus smiled as he looked back to Akito and Estelle. The twins were both ready to learn.

Twilight cleared her throat a she then showed them a slideshow. "These are the Elements of Harmony," she told Akito and Estelle. "Your parents, aunts, and I use these in certain times of need. Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." 

"Uh, Twilight, I think they need to be explained what each one represents." Atticus said as he saw his kids were about to fall asleep from just that one long speech.

"Oh, I guess I overdid it, huh?" Twilight smiled nervously. "Um... Anyway... These Elements come in different shapes and sizes," she then showed an image of Applejack. "The Element of Honesty: This element is activated when you tell your friends a great truth to keep them safe and happy." 

Akito began to reach out and began to touch the picture of the Element of Magic.

"Ah, the Element of Magic has caught your eye, huh?" Twilight smiled. "Well, I'll talk about that one next. Usually, a special spark when helping your friends will activate this Element, I remember when it happened to me; I realized that the others were truly my friends, and friendship can have its own magic." 

The last thing that Twilight said echoed as the flashback ended.

"That's right..." Akito memorized. "Friendship can have its own magic."

"Of course." Emi smiled.

"I felt magic when I first met you." Akito smiled back to Emi.

"I felt the same way." Emi smiled back.

"Hey, this land seems familiar..." Akito commented.

"It does?" Emi asked.

"Hey, you're right," Tor replied. "This kinda looks like my home."

"Then we must be going the right way, right?" Emi asked.

"Sure looks that way." Akito told her.

"Great." Emi said.


	17. Chapter 17

They soon came into the farm land and saw the Ellis family.

"Son!" Hubert smiled. "We're just so proud of what you and your friend have done."

"We've heard things about you two all the way from Cogham!" Patricia added.

"Where's Lucy?" Akito asked.

"I'm right here..." Lucy said as she came over. "Hi, Akito, hi, Tor."

"Have you been a good girl for your parents?" Akito smirked to the young female Lupe.

"Maybe." Lucy smirked back.

"I'll take that as a 50:50." Akito smirked back.

"Son, I have something for you and Akito," Hubert told Tor before bringing out a device. "It fell from the sky one day, and after a little tinkering around, I found out it was a great fruit picker, and--Well, your old man's rambling. I just figured, I imagined a couple of heroes like you could find other uses for it. Good uses."

Lucy came toward Roberta and Emi curiously while her father talked to her brother and his new friend.

"Thanks, Dad." Tor smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, sir." Akito added.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked the girls.

"Well, I'm Roberta of Brightvale." Roberta replied.

"And I'm Emi Ketchum," Emi added. "I'm the Pokemon Princess."

"She's my bride-to-be." Akito smiled.

Emi blushed to that.

"Ooh, a wedding~" Lucy beamed. "Weddings are so romantic."

Emi had a thought, since she and Akito planned to get married in Neopia anyway, why not waste this opportunity. "Would you like to be our flower girl?" she then asked the little Lupe girl.

"Oh, yes, please!" Lucy smiled.

"I thought you would like that." Emi smiled back.

"So, you're a princess?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yes," Emi nodded. "Back home, I take care of sick and needy Pokemon, almost like Nurse Joy, and some people battle me for fun. I also have many of my own Pokemon attacks, almost like I'm a Pokemon myself."

"What exactly is a Pokemon?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm... How do I explain this?" Emi paused for a moment.

"They're fantastical creatures that have extraordinary powers." Akito said.

"Right..." Emi replied. "You can train them to fight each other."

"Oh, they don't get hurt, do they?" Lucy frowned.

"Well, yes, but they'll be fine as long as you send them to me," Emi smiled comfortingly. "I learn my best treating from Mom and Nurse Joy."

"They can also be pets." Akito said.

"I want one!" Lucy pouted.

"Maybe some day." Emi giggled.

"Mom, Dad, I want a Pokemon." Lucy told her parents as Tor finished talking with them.

"I wonder which one she'll get?" Akito said.

"I'm gonna try this thing out." Tor told Akito about the fruit picker.

"Save some juppies for me!" Akito chuckled.

"I will." Tor replied.

"You like juppies, huh?" Emi smirked to her boyfriend.

"They're so sweet and juicy," Akito replied. "Like a Wumpa fruit... Dad let me try some when he visited Crash and Coco Bandicoot."

"Nice." Emi said.

Tor soon went to try out the fruit picker and smiled since his father did a good job with it.

"This will make picking Juppies easy." Akito said.

"It'll be a breeze," Emi giggled with him. "Anyway, let's get to Illium."

"All right." The others agreed to that as they still had a long way to go.

And where they would have to take a different route.

"You ever get the feeling someone you faced a while back is gonna come back to haunt you?" Akito asked as they walked along.

"Why?" Emi asked.

"I have that feeling." Akito replied.

"Maybe." Tor said.

"Besides, it's empty here." Roberta said.

"That can't be a good sign." Akito shook his head.

"That's never a good sign." Emi said.

They soon came up to someone.

"Sir, where is everyone?" Tor asked.

"The raiders took them in the town!" Gerswhin told them. "They took them up to the Mines!"

"Whoa." Akito said.

"I still feel like someone's about to come back for revenge in these parts." Akito said to himself.

"Maybe someone like me?" A voice asked before Akito turned around and saw that it was a Neopet he had not seen for a long while from this journey: an Ixi.

"Oh, right." Akito said.

The Ixi soon attacked Akito.

"I don't think so, buster!" Akito glared as he fought the Ixi back.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

"Trust me, Emi," Akito told his future wife. "These guys are bad news."

"But they look so cute~" Emi replied. "Like a baby lamb~"

"Trust me," Akito said. "They are dangerous."

"Aw, listen to the girly girl~" The Ixi smirked. "I could be nice."

"Not a chance!" Akito huffed as he fought the Neopet.

"Go, Akito!" Tor cheered.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The Ixi glared.

"You seem different than the other Ixis I've faced..." Akito replied before looking into the Ixi's eyes to see that his eyes were blood red. "He must be possessed by the Darkest Fairy." he mumbled to himself as he knew that Neopets couldn't be this violent without corruption.

Emi soon made blue powder fly to the Ixis and where Akito soon got out of the way. The Ixis roared at Emi at first. Akito fell slightly as he got out of the way, but of course, he didn't get hurt. The Ixis soon blinked and rubbed their eyes from the blue powder, and they soon started to get sleepy. 

"What... What was that?" Tor asked the Pokemon Princess.

"Sleep Powder." Emi replied. 

"Is that a Pokemon thing?" Tor asked her again.

"Yes, actually it's an attack that grass-type Pokemon use." Emi said.

"Man, I have a lot to learn about these Pokemon." Tor commented.

"Same here." Roberta giggled.

"Thanks for the assist, Emi," Akito smiled. "Though these Neopets seem to be tainted from the Darkest Fairy's influence."

"Which is why we need to defeat as soon as possible." Tor said.

"I hate the Darkest Fairy," Akito glared. "I haven't met her personally yet, but I hate her so much right now!"

They soon walked off as the infected Ixis fell into a deep sleep. They were soon far away from the Ixis. Of course, when they came out, there were more Ixi spearmen, but Emi continued to use her Sleep Powder on them. 

Soon enough, they came to a sign which was the entrance to Merilode Mine.

"Whew." Emi sighed.

"Intruders!" An Ixi called out.

"Get them!" Another Ixi called out.

Emi rolled her eyes and she soon used Sleep Powder on them as well, and where the two Ixis fell asleep. 

"I'm getting pooped myself just using this Sleep Power." Emi panted.

They soon came into the Mine as they passed by the sleeping Neopets and began to explore.

"From here on, I'll handle them." Akito said.

"Thanks, Akito," Emi smiled. "You're always thinking with your heart."

"It's what I do." Akito said.

"Is there an Element of Harmony for that?" Roberta asked.

"Uh, the only power of heart I know is Mom's friend Ma-Ti from South America with his Planeteer ring." Akito shrugged.

They soon continued their way through.

"Wow." Emi smiled at the beauty of the icy like crystals in the Mine they passed by.

"They are nice, aren't they?" Akito agreed with her.

"Oh, thank goodness, someone's come to rescue." A Scorchio smiled.

"Hello, who are you?" Emi asked.

"My name is Smithy Brennan," The Scorchio replied with a gasp. "Should have known it would be who'd set us free! I don't know if the others realize how bad this is!"

"Uh, bad?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Brennan replied. "The Ixi Chieftain has gone completely insane. He has to be stopped. He has powers now... Powers like I've never seen before..."

"What kind of powers?" Emi asked.

"It's so serious, Miss," Brennan told her. "Even his own people are scared of him! Well, those who aren't falling asleep like in some sort of sleeping sickness from ancient jungle tribes."

"Whoa." Emi said.

There was soon a wicked laughter heard.

"That must be him," The Scorchio trembled instantly. "I did not say a word!"

"We can take him." Akito said.

"Better you all than me, I better get safe." Brennan told the others before going off to hide.

"How terrifying could this Cheiftian be?" Emi asked.

"Well, Tor and I've met him before, but I say bring it on," Akito smirked. "I'm about to be the Rainbow Dash to his Lightning Dust."

"He's gone mad!" A Lupe ran out rather cowardly. "Completely mad!"

"Well, that just happened." Emi said.

"This guy must be serious business." Roberta replied.

"You're telling me." Emi said.

They soon came into the next level of the Mine. Akito yelped as he soon fell into the lava.

"AKITO!" Tor panicked.

"Ooh, that feels good..." Akito smiled as he did a backstroke in the lava since it couldn't hurt him. "You guys should try this!...Oh, wait."

"Oh, can you not be feeling any pain in there?" Tor asked.

"Nope!" Akito smiled. "I'm basically a man of steel."

"Wow." Tor said.

Akito soon came out of the lava and straightened himself out.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice demanded from the darkness.

"Who was that?" Emi asked.

"It is I," The dark voice replied before stepping into the shadows, revealing to be the Ixi Chief. "You... Shall not... PASS!" he then glared while stomping his staff onto the ground.

"Yeah, that's original." Akito rolled his eyes.

Emi couldn't help but giggle to that comment. The bridge behind them lowered and scalatites fell into the lava. The Ixi Chief's staff soon had flames on it and he charged toward them all so that they could fight.

"Here we go." Akito said.

Tor and Akito used their swords against the Ixi Chief while Roberta used her magic and Emi used her Pokemon powers.

After a while, they defeated the Ixi Chief. The defeat seemed to lower a cage with a Kacheek inside of it.

"Who is that?" Akito asked.

Tor opened the cage with his sword, allowing the Kacheek to come out into freedom. 

"Mayor Jurgin!" Akito gasped. 

"The Ixi chieftain..." Jurgin panted wearily. "He's evolved.... Changed... There's some sort of horrible power coursing through him now... We thought it was bad before, but it's been nothing like this... Without your help, we'd be dead. Thank you all for your help!"

"You're welcome." Emi said.

"I best be heading off." Mayor Jurgin smiled and waved before leaving the Mines.

"We sure are getting a reputation." Akito said.

"I kinda like this lifestyle." Tor chuckled.

"Same here." Akito agreed.

They soon left the Mines as they continued their adventure through Neopia. As they left, the sky seemed cleared and looked pretty peaceful and happy.

"Was he connected to the clouds as well?" Emi asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Darkest Fairy corrupted his heart." Roberta replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Akito nodded as that seemed plausible.

As they walked along, there seemed to be a whole group of Neopets gathered around.

"What's going on with them?" Akito asked.

"Pardon us, but you've all done more for our village than we can ever repay." Mayor Jurgin replied in gratitude.

'I have a feeling they might give a reward.' Emi thought to herself.

"For this, we present you with our greatest treasure: the cloaks of heroes." Mayor Jurgin presented cloaks just for them.

"Wow, thanks!" Akito smiled to the Kacheek.

"Good luck, my friends!" Mayor Jurgin smiled back. "You still have to get through that terrible cloud surrounding Meridell. May your travels lead you all to safety."

"Thank you." Akito said.

"Yes, thank you, Mayor Jurgin," Tor added as he loyally bowed. "Thank you very much!"

The other Neopets smiled and applauded them for their heroism. They soon left the villagers. As soon as they left, they soon came to a new part which seemed to be dark and spooky woods.


	18. Chapter 18

Drell soon appeared with a nervous smile.

"YOU!" Akito and Emi glared at the warlock.

"Now, now, now, I can explain." Drell said.

Akito and Emi glared at him.

"First things first, you have to be careful in the Woods," Drell told them. "There's a witch in there, and she's mean! Real mean!"

"And second?" Akito glared.

"Look, I'm sorry for splitting you guys up," Drell told Akito and Emi. "I really didn't mean to, I must've messed up something with the spell when I was trying to send you guys into Neopia."

"Well, at least we got to meet Tor and Roberta." Emi said.

"See?" Drell smiled nervously. "It's not all bad. I'm really sorry, and aren't you guys having fun? I mean, you got to reform The Gelert Assassin."

"You've been watching us?" Emi asked.

"I always watch everyone," Drell replied mysteriously. "I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Akito reached into the warlock's pocket and brought out two crystal balls.

"And... I use crystal balls." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, brother." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Emi, no hard feelings, right?" Drell asked nervously since the last time they talked, she sent Machoke after him.

"Oh, of course not." Emi smirked.

"I don't like that look in your eyes," Drell groaned. "You look like Kiawe when he wants to challenge somebody."

"And you're right." Emi still smirked.

"Emi, please!" Drell begged. "Aren't you just happy to be reunited with Akito along with your new friends?!"

"Very well." Emi said.

Drell breathed in relief. They soon continued into the woods.

"Catch out for the Swamp Witch!" Drell warned. "She has very dangerous magic!"

"Thanks for the warning." Akito said.

"Oh, I hope they know what they're doing..." Drell said nervously. "Maybe I should just send them home and wipe their memories all about Neopia." He then thought of how bad that might be since Akito was so close to truly activating the sword.

The four soon continued to go further in the woods, while Tor and Roberta wondered who Drell was.

"So, why is this called Werelupe Woods?" Emi asked.

"Well, it used to be called the Haunted Woods, but like your friend said, it can be quite dangerous in these parts." Tor informed.

"Well, I'm sure that we can handle anything this woods has to throw at us." Akito said.

They passed through the fog and soon found a hut with the lights on inside which meant the owner was home.

"Should we be careful?" Emi asked.

"Stay close, Emi." Akito told her.

Emi nodded as she did just that. Roberta did the same thing with Tor and the yellow Lupe soon knocked on the front door.

'I hope it's not the witch.' Emi thought to herself.

They soon saw a female Ixi.

"What have we here?" The Ixi greeted with a nasty smirk. "A group of travelers in these dark woods?"

'Oh, crud.' Emi thought to herself.

"What shall we turn them into, I wonder?" The Ixi smirked to herself. "A Sludgle, a Bagguss, a Tentacle Thing? But no, they have payment I see, in exchange for the wonders this old witch offers."

"Yes, we do." Tor quickly nodded.

"What would you buy from this wretched old hag?" The Ixi scoffed slightly.

"Um...." Emi said.

"Well, there's some Motes, oh, and there's a starry egg." Akito pointed out.

"Negg." Tor and Roberta corrected.

"Yeah, that." Akito said.

"What an interesting book." Emi spotted.

Akito, Tor, and Roberta soon looked at the book that Emi spotted.

"Common Swamp Dangers," Emi began to read aloud. "'Every swamp dweller knows the dangers of a Bagguss. If you walk at it, it explodes, gassing its target and attracting Sludgies. However, if you properly harvest it, (usually by sneaking up on it), an exceptional poison antidote can be collected'."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"And here's another book on the Werelupe Wars," Emi continued as she found another book. "'Overwhelming the last of Illusen's defenders, the Werelupe King carefully climbed up the tree in the center of the glade and found his target. He grinned a terrible toothy smile as he threatened the Earth Fairy with his terrible sword. 'Your end has come', he howled. 'Your glade shall be made into a new home for my people: The Werelupes!'. Illusen smiled and shook her head sadly. Then she cast her spell'--"

"Is that all?" Akito asked.

"That's all in this book," Emi replied. "Are there any other books?"

They began to look around.

"I found another book, but this one's about the Sludgies." Akito told his fiancée.

"That's good to know." Emi said.

"Let's see what it says," Akito said before reading aloud. "'Masters of muck. Sludgies are found in the wettest and muddiest swamps. Usually docile from afar. They can be very dangerous when disturbed. All Sludgies seem to love Bagguss fruit. As the old saying goes, 'Where you find Sludgies, you'll find Bagguss'. When a Bagguss plant pops, revealing its pungent fruit. Sludgies have been known to be driven to a frenzy to reach their beloved food'."

"Wow." Emi said.

"Kinda reminds me of Experiment 054." Akito commented about the Sludgie's appearance.

"Which was?" Emi asked.

"Fudgy," Akito replied. "He turned things into chocolate."

"Ohh." Emi said.

"Well, this was nice, but we must go." Akito smiled nervously to the swamp witch.

"Yeah." Emi added.

The swamp witch glared to them, but she let them go.

"Should we still see that fairy Illusen?" Emi asked.

"Yes, come with us, even if she's a little out of it..." Akito agreed.

"He's right." Tor nodded.

They soon walked over outside only to fall through the ground like Akito and Tor had earlier before meeting the Earth Fairy.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

"You okay, Emi?" Akito asked as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Yeah," Emi said. "I'm fine."

"I guess we should've warned you girls to watch your step." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Ya think?!" Emi and Roberta glared.

Akito smiled bashfully in response. Emi soon grabbed a hold of his bandanna and held it down over his eyes.

"Okay, I deserved that..." Akito replied as he tried to feel something since he was now blinded by his own headgear.

This caused Emi to giggle. Akito soon found the brim of his bandanna and pulled it up over his sapphire eyes.

"Akito, I found another potion." Tor smiled to his friend.

"Great," Akito smiled back. "We can never have enough."

"No, we can't." Tor agreed.

"There seems to be something through there..." Roberta looked through a barrier, but couldn't break through it.

Tor stepped in and tried to use his sword to cut down the roots blocking the way inside, only to have no avail. "Not even a sword can bring it down." he then told the others in dismay.

"How do we get through?" Akito asked.

"You don't suppose fire would help, would you?" Emi asked as she was about to breathe fire like a Charmander.

"But what if the fire spreads?" Akito asked.

Emi soon stopped herself and coughed up smoke. "Fair point." She then softly told him.

"There has to be someway to get rid of the barrier without causing a forest fire." Akito said.

"Maybe there's another way inside?" Roberta suggested.

"Yeah," Emi added. "There's always another way."

They soon went to explore, though going through the icky brown swamp through the way. They had to be very careful though, because one wrong move would make them drown, but they always had luck on their side during this long and perilous journey.

"Hey, there's a vine wall." Tor pointed out.

"That should be able to help us." Emi said.

They soon climbed up the vine wall all together. The swamp noises seemed to get even louder once they made it to the top.

"Why do I get the feeling something is coming?" Akito asked.

"You too, huh?" Emi replied.

"Maybe it's the Werelupe King..." Tor suggested.

"Maybe." Akito said.

"We might need to get some help before we face him." Tor suggested.

"Did someone ask for help?" The Swamp Witch soon returned mysteriously right behind them which startled them all.

"Where did you come from?" Emi asked.

"I was watching you through my cauldron before it grew cold," The Swamp Witch replied. "Waiting for that Wartroot. I also could tell you're all searching for the Werelupe King."

"Yes, we are." Akito nodded.

"Suicidal and not too bright at that," The Swamp Witch shook her head. "How do you plan on getting into his lair, I wonder?"

"Uh, well, we were trying to get past the barrier..." Tor replied shyly.

"That giant skull won't allow anything, but the King and his Werelupes!" The Swamp Witch told them first.

"Seriously?" Emi asked.

"But old Sophie knows a way in, I do!" The Swamp Witch replied. 

"Oh, your name is Sophie?" Emi replied. 

"That's what they call me," The Swamp Witch nodded. "I could simply tell you, but... What good would that do me? I need a favor from you first."

"Anything." Emi said.

"Just nothing too crass." Akito added. 

"Don't worry, my dears," Sophie assured. "It's nothing to offend your delicate sensibilities. I just need some Raw Wartroot for a new potion I'm brewing. They grow in dark and watery places around the swamp. Bring me some Wartroot and I'll divulge my secrets..."

"You got it." Emi said.

"Goodbye for now~" Sophie giggled.

"See ya until we come back with the roots." Akito said.

Sophie waved them off.

"Hmm... Wartroots..." Roberta pondered. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them since this is a swamp."

"I suppose that's true." Emi admitted.

They soon moved out into the swamp to find the roots for the witch, and where it wouldn't be too hard to find. 

"Guys, I think I found it." Emi said.

"What color is it?" Roberta asked to make sure for her.

"It's kinda pale with some pricks on it." Emi replied.

"That's a raw wartroot all right." Roberta nodded then.

"Wow." Akito said.

"I know, it's not really pretty to look at, a fresh one is a lot better." Roberta told him.

"But, a promise is a promise." Tor added about what they promised the Swamp Witch.

"That's true." Akito said.

They soon brought back the Raw Wartroot for The Swamp Witch. 

"Yessss!" Sophie grinned. "This will make my Bowel Bloater Brew particularly effective!"

"That's great." Emi smiled back.

"So, um, about the Werelupe King?" Akito prompted. 

"Ah, yes, let me tell you a story," Sophie replied. "Long ago, I was asked to forge a magic necklace to gain entrance into the Werelupe Burrows. The client was a dashing young mercenary, very cute, very cutthroat... He used it to steal the Werelupe King's treasure horde. He got buried alive for his trouble."

"Yikes!" Emi yelped in response.

"Um, right, could you make us one of these charms?" Tor asked. 

"Bah! I'm not gonna waste my time creating another!" Sophie scoffed. "You can have the old one; it's still potent."

"That's great." Akito said.

"Where is it though?" Emi asked.

"Well, where else would it be?" Sophie scoffed. "He was buried alive, you nit. It's sealed into one of the crypts in the graveyard!"

"Are you telling us that we have to dig up a grave to find what we need?!" Emi asked.

"Precisely," Sophie nodded. "The charm is a necklace of Werelupe Fangs. Find it, and that giant skull will yawn open and let you in!"

"You make it sound so easy." Akito said.

"Sometime soon would be nice." Sophie rushed them.

Akito soon saw the Swamp Witch's wand and took a look at it. "Wow, this looks kinda cool... Though there are some cobwebs... Is that an eyeball at the end?!"

Emi shuddered about those descriptions.

"Don't judge my lifestyle." Sophie warned. 

"Sorry, ma'am, we'll get that grave." Akito replied. 

"If you all got the stomachs for it." Sophie smirked.

"Trust me," Akito said. "I think we do."

They soon left the hut as they now had to do some grave robbing. 

"Too bad Aunt Cherry's not here," Akito muttered. "She'd probably enjoy this."

"She sure would." Emi said.


	19. Chapter 19

They came back into the swampy grounds, and when they did, there was growling heard in the background.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Emi begged her future fiancé.

"That was my stomach." Akito replied.

The growling soon got louder and more scary.

"Akito!" Tor yelped.

"That wasn't my stomach." Akito frowned nervously.

"Then that must mean only one thing." Emi said.

There were other werelupes who snarled toward the intruders.

"Oh, crud." Akito said.

"What a pretty lady~" One werelupe smirked as he grabbed Emi. "She would make a lovely Werelupe Queen."

"Werelupe Queen?!" Emi yelped.

"I don't think so." Akito glowered.

"I saw her first, bud." The werelupe glared back.

"Uh, yeah, no, you didn't, I've known her for years." Akito scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's true." Emi said.

"She's still mine." The werelupe glared.

"Okay, you wanna fight?" Akito glared back. "Then let's fight."

"Oh, you just signed your death warrant." Emi told the werelupe.

"Pfft, he doesn't look so tough for a knave." The werelupe huffed about Akito.

"This should be good." Emi said.

"You wrestle?" Akito smirked.

"Yeah, why?" The werelupe snorted.

"Well, I'm quite a champ myself," Akito smirked. "I'm an honorary student for the Foremast World-Renowned International School of Lucha, and I have my own signature moves that I learned from Hawlucha in WrestleMania."

"You are going to feel a world of pain." Emi smirked at the Werelupe.

"Oh, how bad can it be?" The werelupe smirked back.

Not much time had passed...

"SAY IT!" Akito glared as he grabbed the werelupe by his leg while sitting on his back. "SAY UNCLE!"

"Okay, okay, I give!" The werelupe cried out. "I won't bother your lady friend!"

"That's my future fiancé to you." Akito said before letting him go.

The werelupe groaned and soon limped away out of pain.

"Now go tell the others what you just went through." Akito told the werelupe before he put his arm around Emi and kissed her cheek, acting like a dominate male animal in the jungle.

"Y-You got it." The werelupe said as he continued to limp away.

Akito merely snorted like a bull. 

"Um, thanks, Akito." Emi smiled to her future husband. 

"Huh? Oh, sure, Emi," Akito smiled back. "Alright, now back to the necklace."

They soon walked through the swamp together to get what they needed for the witch who seemed somewhat nicer than how Drell described.

"I think this is the gate, you guys." Tor told the others as he came up to a gate in the woods. 

"That was easy." Akito said.

They soon continued in through the path.

"Ah, what brings you all to the graveyard?" Silver greeted as he sharpened his sword. 

"We're just here for a necklace." Emi said.

"A necklace, huh?" Silver asked. "What kind of necklace?"

"Something called a fang necklace." Akito replied.

"Hmm..." Silver hummed in thought. "I think I've heard about that." 

"We were told it was somewhere in here." Emi said.

"Right through this door," Silver told them as he showed the small building behind him. "This is the crypt. Be careful and be quiet, you can actually be loud enough to wake the dead in this graveyard, especially with me around from the magic given to me from The Darkest Fairy." 

"Okay, thanks." Akito said.

Silver nodded to them.

"He's nice for an assassin." Roberta commented. 

"He sure is." Tor nodded.

They soon came into the crypt to fund the necklace for the swamp witch. They checked the jars first but they were filled with spare Neopoints. However, one jar had a switch underneath it which opened a secret door. 

'That's convenient.' Akito thought to himself.

They soon went through the door. 

"It looks like a tomb from those Mummy movies." Emi said to Akito. 

"Yeah, it sure does." Akito agreed.

They soon went inside the crypt and looked around for anything suspicious. Skeleton fighters soon came to life and fought against them on the way to find the fang necklace, but of course, the skeletons had no chances against them as they didn't let them stop them like this. 

"I give up!" Akito groaned. "We're never gonna find that necklace!" 

"Don't give up," Tor said. "We can find it."

"But where?!" Akito groaned and pounded his head against the wall. "Where? Where? WHERE?!"

A fighter came up right behind Akito and was about to hack him with his own sword. He appeared to be wearing a certain thing around his neck. 

"Huh, so that's where it is." Akito said calmly then.

The fighter was about to slice down with his sword. Akito soon caught the sword and flung it out of his hand, then kicked down the warrior and took his necklace from him.

'"That must be it!" Tor smiled to Akito. "The Werelupe Fang Necklace the Swamp Witch told us about!"

"Looks like we're going to the Werelupe Burrows." Roberta smiled to Tor. 

They soon ran out. Silver watched them come out and closed the crypt door for them. They were soon on their way to the entrance.

"So, how did it go?" Silver asked the group.

"That was spooky!" Emi replied. "That must be what it was like with Scooby Doo."

"I have to agree." Akito said to her. 

"So, it went well?" Silver asked.

"It took a pretty long time, but we finally found the necklace." Tor nodded to the Gelert.

"Surprised you made it through some paths, there's usually traps protecting the crypt that only magic can break through." Silver told them. 

"Well, Roberta does know magic." Emi said.

"You do seem like a sorceress." Silver chuckled about the robe that the female Acara wore to practice magic with.

"Alright, now we're off." Tor said.

"Good luck on your journey, my friends." Silver told them even though he wasn't supposed to be friends with them.

The group soon made their way to their next destination.

Tor and Roberta smiled to Akito and Emi as they were glad to have their help.

"I'd like to meet this Werelupe King..." Akito narrowed his eyes. "I bet he's cruel and selfish, imprisoning his people, and being a worse tyrant than Prince John with his evil ways to Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

"He might be." Tor said.

"I can tell you don't like bad guys." Roberta said to Akito.

"Nope," Akito replied. "Especially Team Rocket."

"Except for Jessie and James." Emi said to him.

"I kinda felt they weren't all evil when I first met them even though you and Ash had faced them since Indigo League." Akito replied.

They soon arrived at the giant skull.

"This is it," Akito told the others. "The Skull."

"It's a lot bigger than I imagined." Emi replied.

They soon held the necklace in front of the skull. As that was done, the ground rumbled as the doing opened up to let them inside. 

"Yes!" Tor smiled. "Now to get Illusen's charm."

"Yeah." Akito added.

They then walked inside of the skull to continue with their little mission. There was soon a narrow-like walkway and they all had to be careful crossing it so they wouldn't fall.

"Oh, my..." Emi gulped.

'It's okay, Emi, just don't look down." Akito told his future wife.

"That will be easy." Emi said.

Akito smiled to her as they walked together. A spyder soon came out which spooked Emi and she fell to the ledge.

"Emi!" Akito gasped.

"Akito!" Emi gasped back as she dangled.

Akito soon bent down and held his right hand down to her. Emi struggled, but soon held out a hand back to him to hold his so she could climb back up. Akito soon got her hand. Emi soon pulled herself up and stood in front of him. 

"Gotcha." Akito smiled to her.

"You sure do." Emi smiled back.

Akito blushed as he then contained to walk with her and their Neopet friends. 

"Okay, we gotta jump down now." Tor told the others as they were at a ledge. 

"Oh, Tor, I'm kinda scared." Roberta told the Lupe.

"It is kind of far." Emi said.

"There must be a safer way down." Roberta shivered.

Emi began to try to look for a way down that wasn't too frightening. Everyone soon took a deep breath and they took the jump. Luckily, it didn't hurt them, but it was still pretty low down compared to the way up.

"You girls okay?" Akito asked Emi and Roberta.

"Yeah." Emi nodded.

"Let's keep going." Roberta added. 

"As long as you're both okay." Tor smiled.

"We are." Roberta said before tripping a bit.

"Oh, careful!" Tor told Roberta as he soon caught her in his arms and they seemed to be locked into each other's eyes.

Akito soon saw what Roberta tripped on and saw Emi whistling innocently.

"Did you...?" Akito asked his future wife.

"Poor Roberta." Emi replied innocently.

"Oh, you sly princess, you." Akito smirked quietly.

Emi smiled bashfully to him. They soon saw that Roberta and Tor were lost in each other's eyes. The two soon looked away nervously before glancing back towards each other, becoming red in their faces.

"U-Um, we better keep going." Tor blushed.

"Come on, let's go," Roberta added, though limped a bit. "Ooh, I think I twisted my ankle on the way down."

"Here, I'll carry you." Tor volunteered.

"Oh, Tor, you don't have to." Roberta replied.

Tor soon helped her up before carrying her. Akito and Emi smiled to that as they came through a doorway.

On the other side, there were more and more werelupes stalking around.

"We must be close to the Werelupe King." Akito guessed.

"With all of these Werelupes, he must be close." Emi said.

"I don't like these odds." Tor groaned about the werelupe group.

"Yeah, but we have to find Illusen's Charm." Akito told him.

"We'll have to be sneaky about this, and quick." Roberta advised.

"Of course." Emi nodded.

"Let's try splitting up," Roberta suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"You better stay with Tor," Akito suggested back. "You guys search down, and Emi and I will go up."

"That sounds great." Emi agreed.

And with that, the two split up through the werelupe lair.

"Meet us back in a few minutes." Roberta told Akito and Emi while Tor looked nervous.

"You got it." Akito said.

Akito and Emi soon crouched together as they searched the bottom while Roberta and Tor went to the top. Of course, the search would take a while. The closer they got, the louder the werelupes were getting.

"Oh, just great." Akito groaned.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Emi whimpered nervously.

"Aw, Emi, please don't cry." Akito soothed.

"Well, at least Tor and Roberta are possibly having better luck than we are." Emi said.

They soon came to a werelupe in front of a bridge. Akito and Emi looked to each other before running across the bridge and the werelupe didn't even seem to stop them.

"That was easy." Akito smirked until another werelupe came up behind him and tried to hit him in the head with a bone, but it seemed to break upon impact. "Oh, did you try to hit me?" The young man asked the werelupe. "I didn't notice."

The werelupe seemed to gulp. Emi folded her arms toward the werelupe who soon ran off.

"Coward." Emi smirked.

"And we're off." Akito told Emi as they continued to walk through the Werelupe King's lair.

And where they wouldn't stop until they would reach their destination. Akito and Emi watched each other's backs as they traveled together. As did Tor and Roberta who continued to try to not look into each other's eyes. Soon enough, it was totally dark and they couldn't see anything.

"Good thing I have Noctowl vision." Emi said.

"Oh, good," Akito said to her. "What do you see?"

"Eek!" Emi yelped. "Akito, I think I found the Werelupe King."

"That was fast." Akito said.

A light came on and they were surrounded by many werelupes. 

"Well, well, well..." A dark voice mocked to show the Werelupe King in his throne. "What have we here? Looks like some fresh meat! Hello, meat... Anyone know what we do here with meat?"

"Stew 'em!" A Werelupe jeered. 

"Boil 'em!" Another added. 

"Stick 'em in a skewer and roast 'em over an open fire!" Another one grinned hungrily.

"Wow." Akito said.

The werelupes gave a violent howl together about their prey. 

"You morsels are for Illusen's Glade, aren't you?" The Werelupe King glared to Akito and Emi. "Well?"

"Guys!" Tor and Roberta yelped to show themselves trapped in cages.

"Tor! Roberta!" Akito and Emi replied.

"Ooh, looks like we're having four for dinner~" The Werelupe King grinned. "But let's do a little tenderizing first."

"How about we make this interesting?" Akito smirked at the Werelupe King.

"Really?" The Werelupe King smirked back. "Do I hear a bet coming on?"

"Yeah, you just might as well." Akito nodded.

"Akito, what are you doing?" Emi asked her fiance.

"I bet I can beat you and all of your werelupes without breaking a sweat." Akito smirked at the Werelupe King.

"So, what if you win?" The Werelupe King scoffed in disbelief.

"If I win, we get Illusen's Glade." Akito said.

"And if you lose?" The Werelupe King smirked.

"Then you get you and your werelupes get the four of us as your dinner." Akito said.

Emi gulped to that, but she did believe in Akito.

"Well, if you put it that way, I simply can't refuse," The Werelupe King. "Your meat is mine, little boy~"

Akito and Emi began to hear evil music starting to play. The Werelupe King howled and soon jumped down with his followers up against Akito.

"Ready to lose?" Akito smirked at the werelupes.

The werelupes just laughed as they found him inferior compared to all of them, but they were going to be wrong. Oh, so wrong. Emi began to sit back and watch the show. Akito zipped over to the werelupes, but he then zipped back with a smile to Emi as he gave her popcorn and a drink with a comfy chair to sit in before zipping back to beat up the werelupes. Emi soon sat down and enjoyed the food and drink while watching.

"All right, who wants to go down first?" Akito smirked to the werelupes who surrounded him. 

The werelupes didn't come one at a time and just ambushed him like in a football dog pile.

"So junior varsity." Emi rolled her eyes.

"You got that right, Emi." Akito muffled before he got out of the pile with a dash. He soon got up and dusted himself off before lifting up the pile of Werelupes.

The Werelupes glared at him, both hungry and aggressive as they looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds.

"I will not fail my princess and my new friends," Akito glared at the werelupes as he soon began to fight the evil Neopets. "You will not take me down."

Emi ate her popcorn in content as she watched this out of enjoyment since Akito was winning.

A few seconds later, all of the Werelupes were soon defeated. 

"My hero~" Emi beamed to her boyfriend.

"My love~" Akito smiled back to her.

"Okay, you win, your friends are free and you can have Illusen's glade." The Werelupe King said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Akito bowed.

"Hm... You're rather polite for a winner." The Werelupe King replied.

"I try not to be a sore winner at times, sir," Akito replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like Tor and Roberta to be freed as well."

"Of course." The Werelupe said before ordering his Werelupe to release Tor and Roberta.

The other Werelupes did as their king said and soon freed the mortal Lupe and Acara.

"You guys okay?" Emi asked.

"A lot better now." Roberta nodded.

"Yeah, now that we're out of those cages." Tor added.

"Well, no more worries, friends," Emi smiled. "Illusen's Glade is now ours."

And with that, they soon left the Werelupe King's lair now that they had what they needed to continue their journey. After getting what they needed, they soon left. As soon as they left, the skull closed down right behind them.

"That's so freaky," Emi shuddered. "Kinda reminds me of a Cubone."

"Alright, now we have what we need to defeat the Darkest Fairy." Akito said.

"Surely this adventure is almost over." Emi hoped.

"I'm sure it is, Emi," Akito replied. "I feel like we're tying up all the loose ends."

"Yep, sure looks that way." Emi nodded as they left.


End file.
